


More Than Life

by cattacodinosaur



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Bones, Chapter 11 minor trigger warnings: discussions of death and abusive relationships, Chapter 11- minor trigger warning: discussion of suicidal thoughts- nothing super graphic, Christmas Eve, Christmas Movies, Cliffhanger, Drag, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everything Hurts and I'm Dying, Kissing in the Snow, Link in drag, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, Lots of drinking, M/M, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Stereotypes, The Hug Monster is in, What a drag, a little somethin somethin, antique bathtub, betting on kissing, bi rhett, boner patrol, chapter 11- nothing super graphic, chapter 7 trigger warning, halloween spectacular, like super jelly for real, link is gay and out, link is nervous, liv in drag, loner rhett, lots of flashbacks, more tags to come, now kiss damn it, rhett is a southern mess, rhett is grumpy, rhett is ignorant, rhett is jealous, roofies-flashback, singing on a snowy night, slight homophobia, slight use of slurs, snuggles, so is rhett really, trigger-hospital, trigger-premature birth, vaguely graphic descriptions of being in hospital, you! I wanna take you to a gay bar gay bar!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 79,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattacodinosaur/pseuds/cattacodinosaur
Summary: Rhett moves to smalltown Sugar Springs to get away from a painful past. Link lives in that small town contemplating his future while working at his parent's general store. Link's future is in shambles the moment Rhett walks into the store disrupting Link's stagnant life. Rhett longs for solitude and has no interest in making friends with the locals. Link has no interest in grouchy hermits. Until an accidental renovation mishap forces them into each other's company. Will the two learn that there is more to life than what they think they know?





	1. What a Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was given to me by the wonderful mythicalea on my 30th birthday- (6-29-2017) and I have been slowly writing this story for her for nearly two years. Hopefully, I do her proud. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> unbeta'd and honestly, probably a formatting nightmare. Stick with me, I'll remember what I'm doing. 
> 
> The name of the story (which also took nearly two years to come up with) is from the song After All These Years by Silverchair.

* * *

* * *

 

"That's it, Barbara. The last box." A small white dog — most certainly a mixed breed that would have been considered a mutt in the past, but now carried a certain pedigree among the canine community —looked up at her human with big brown eyes and a bright bark of agreement. Her long white tail swung back and forth, kicking up the dry dust of the driveway as her human knelt down in front of her. He put down a large cardboard box before gently stroking the dog's soft curls. "Who's a good girl?" he cooed, grateful that there was no one around for miles to hear him talk so sweetly to his pet. She barked in response, danced in a circle and stood on her hind legs to bring her closer to his bearded face. She licked him, which caused him to chuckle deeply.

He stood back to his full, upright height and stretched languidly. His back ached from the days of being cramped in the crowded front seat of an elderly rented moving van and from the strain of getting all his belongings into his new home before the summer sun disappeared behind the tree covered mountains.

The man breathed in deep taking in the smell of the forest, the wildlife, the dirt below his feet. He had found an old cabin in the woods for sale and jumped at the chance to own it, to be free from his past, to be one with nature, To be away from people. He had always enjoyed solitude in the past, but now...now he craved it. Hell, he was so far off the beaten path he wasn't even sure what town he lived in, and that suited him just fine. To be alone in the woods with his dog, his guitar, and peace and quiet. How he had longed for some peace and quiet.

 

_ There had been a knock on the door. People had been knocking for hours...days. On the doorstep stood an elderly couple. They were sweet folks, standing there with their Southern Hospitality, a warm smile on their faces and a hot casserole in the woman's small hands.  _

_ "For you, Rhett. It's a family recipe." The tiny woman gleefully thrust the dish into large hands.  _ _ Rhett took it and sat it beside an empty bourbon bottle. _

_ "Hey, there son. Y'all doin' okay? Pearl an' I have been prayin' for ya. But God, He works in ways we ain't keen to understand. Ya know, we lost..." _

_ "Fuck your 'God', Vern." _

_ "Now, son..." Vern's tone changed as Pearl gasped. _

_ "Git." Rhett slammed his closed fist on the wooden threshold, startling the old couple.  _ _ Vern took a step back, startled, and wrapped an arm around Pearl. “That is no way to treat your elders, boy! We’re just tryin’ to help you—” _

_ "I said, git!”He slammed the heavy door and retreated back into darkness, leaving the meal to go cold and inedible on the table by the door. _

 

Rhett took in the view of his new home. The cabin was old and falling apart, but he didn't care. He looked forward to fixing it up, getting his hands dirty and creating something that would be his. The bones of the cabin were made from old oak logs, sawed by hand over a century ago. The walls were stuffed with horsehair for insulation. A fact that, if he was honest with himself or gave it too much thought, turned his stomach. 

The logs had long since been covered with asbestos siding, hung in overlapping layers to give a slight shingled styling, and then finally — in an effort to appeal to potential buyers — the asbestos tiles had been covered in pinewood paneling. The wood had gone far too long without treatment, turning it a weather-weary gray. The shutters on the windows hung askew off of the hinges. Several of the original pane glass windows bore long cracks. Duct tape had been the method of choice for repairing the cracks, but it fell to the window sills, the adhesive nearly gone and fighting the good fight by trying to stick to the window but leaving a crosshatched residue behind as it fell from the glass.  

Moss grew thick on the old wood and covered nearly a third of the cabin in lush greenery. The front porch had really been the selling point, however. It sat atop a simple set of stairs, also worn and warped from years of snowy winters and heavy rainstorms. The porch wrapped around the whole cabin. It was the perfect place to sit, pick a tune on an old acoustic guitar and watch the sunset over the blue foothill mountains.

He scooped up the box in his large hands and called for Barbara to come back to him, whistling as he climbed the staircase to his new home. She trotted happily around his ankles, weaving herself between his legs, barking happily with every step. The man struggled to maneuver around the small dog. "Seriously, Barbara. I'm tryin' to walk here." 

The inside of the house was also in a sad state of disrepair. The floorboards creaked under the dirty wool carpet that was dotted with years of mystery stains and faded spots from the sun;  there were holes of various shapes and sizes throughout the worn olive green carpeting. The rooms were small and enclosed. The plywood paneling- grooved and dyed to look like real hardwood walls- made the small spaces seem darker, smaller.

The kitchen was a time capsule in and of itself, giving proof that the last time the old cabin had been remodeled was in the ‘60s. The stove was fueled by wood, which excited the man. He looked forward to the first meal he'd cook on the antique. The sink was deep and made of white enameled cast iron; it reminded him of the sink at his great grandmother's old farmhouse, of standing beside her while they did the dishes.  He stood tall, even as a small child, and was already taller than her by the time he started school.

There was a solid oak table in the center of the room. It had delicate filigree hand carved into the otherwise smooth top. He was in love with the table. He dropped his keys onto the hard surface and absentmindedly traced the patterns with a long finger.

The kitchen, while out of style and lost in time, made him feel safe. The fridge was also old with its rounded edges, but its bright red paint job made it appear brand new. He opened it and inspected the inside. The only thing inside was the case of beer he had tucked away earlier and a half dozen or so bottles of water. In the morning he'd go to town to buy some groceries.

He pulled an ice-cold brown bottle from the icebox and wandered to the master bedroom at the top of the stairs. It was, in reality, more of a loft space. Luckily, there was enough room for him to stand at his full 6'7" height without having to bend down. He had, along with getting every packed box in the house, managed to get his king size bed assembled.  Everything else could wait, but without his large bed and firm mattress he would be completely miserable the next day. Although young, not yet thirty, he suffered from chronic back pain. He’d never been able to pinpoint exactly when it happened, just that his back had hurt for as long as he could remember. The doctors chalked it up to his nearly seven feet of height, his sports career in high school and improper stretching before doing anything physical.

He sat the bottle of beer on the matching nightstand and pulled off his tee shirt to reveal soft blonde curls on his chest; they matched the dirty blonde hair on his head. His lightly tanned skin was peppered with tiny freckles. He slid his dusty jeans off his long legs and crawled on top of the covers. It was June, hot and muggy even in the dead of night. Barbara hopped onto the bed and curled into a small ball of fluff at his feet.

"We'll see if there is a hardware store in town, tomorrow. See if we can't find an air conditioner. Or at least a fan." He took a pull from his bottle and tried to remember the last time he had spoken to another human. A real conversation beyond, ‘Fill up on pump two, please,’ and ‘thanks, have a good one, buddy’.

To be honest, he didn't want to talk to anybody. Not really. The less interaction he had with people, the better. People were nosey. Irritating. Gluttons for gossip and rumors. He had moved north to get away from the hushed whispers and sidelong glances from the people he had once considered friends. They had made up their minds, made up half-truths and whole lies.

 

_ Rhett slowly pushed the shopping cart through the produce aisle. It was the middle of May and the watermelons were out of season. Stickers bearing "Grown in Mexico" marred the otherwise green striped rind. Rhett tapped it, listening for the distinct thump that his mama told him meant it was the sweetest melon.  _

_ "I heard he was drunker'an a skunk on the Fourth of Joo-ly." _

_ "I heard she was tryin' to leave him and he pushed her. Just...woop...a lil push an' she was gone." _

_ "Well, I heard—" _

_ "I heard a bunch of nosey old bitches from two aisles over." Rhett approached the group of middle-aged soccer moms. He towered over the women by at least a foot and a half. _

_ The women scattered, afraid of the rumors they created coming true. Rhett abandoned his shopping, leaving the cart to sit alone in the baking and spices aisle. He had had enough. _

 

Rhett finished off his beverage and rolled over, gently stroking the soft pillow beside him. He breathed in the sweet floral aroma and although it was faint, it was still there. Still with him. 

 

* * *

 

Rhett awoke before the sun crested over the stunning blue ridge mountains that surrounded his new home. He hadn’t slept well. Even though it was mid-June, it felt more like August. He had fitfully slept on top of the covers, the stuffy air and high temperature in the cabin forced the poor man to sweat profusely throughout the night. Barbara groaned beside him before continuing to pant heavily. ‘Poor girl must be so hot,’ thought Rhett, scratching her behind her soft ears. 

He stripped out of his old boxer shorts, damp from the sweat that had collected at the base of his back, and found his way down the ladder-like set of stairs. They were set on an incline much the same way standard stairs were, yet still open and narrow enough to resemble a hardwood ladder. It peaked up through the floor of the loft and Barbara was still uncertain about how to properly navigate the rectangular hole in the floor.

He stood in front of the old refrigerator and let the cool air surround his naked body. “Man, that’s nice,” he breathed, relief in his voice. Barbara plopped down beside him and looked at him expectantly. He pulled two bottles of ice cold water from the fridge and cracked one open. He poured the cool contents into a stainless steel dish on the floor and laughed as Barbara tried to lap the cool water as it cascaded from the bottle into the dish. “I know it’s hot, Barb. We’ll go into town first thing, as soon as the shops open up.” She wagged her tail in response as Rhett downed his own bottle of water.

Pulling open the heavy oak door and pushing through the worn out screen door that led to the porch, Rhett made a mental note to buy a new roll of mesh screen for the door. There were several holes scattered throughout the old mesh, perfect for letting in all sorts of bugs. He’d pick up a pint of paint too- just to freshen up the old door, he decided.

Rhett loved the mountains, he loved the solitude they graciously provided him. He loved feeling the fresh air on his bare skin, loved the naughty feeling of being completely naked outdoors. Just like nature intended.

 

_ “Come on, babe. It’ll be fun. Just you an’ me, out here. All alone.” Rhett coaxed at the pretty brunette. They had spent the entire day hiking and had found a secluded little place near a cool running stream to pitch their tent and set up camp.  _

_ “Rhett! No! What if someone sees us?” She gasped, her voice playfully scandalized. _

_ “No one will see us. Ain’t no one around for miles.” Rhett was already stripped down to his underpants. _

_ “Promise?” She urged, already pulling her tee shirt over her head.  _

_ “I promise, Jo.” Rhett watched as she pulled the rest of her clothing off. She was beautiful. How had he gotten so lucky to marry Josephine Norris, the most beautiful girl in all of Georgia, he’d never know. _

_ "How did I get so lucky?” He mused, taking her by both hands and directing her into the rippling waters. _

_ It was later that night as they both lay naked and tangled up in one another underneath the brightest stars in the sky, did she respond. Barely a whisper from her lips against his neck, “I’m  the lucky one.” _

 

Rhett stretched long and languidly as he watched the sun slowly rise in shades of deep blues, pastel pinks, and warm oranges. It sure was beautiful here. His stomach growled and Barbara growled back at it.

He entered his new home once again and was immediately hit with the warm, stuffy scent of an old house that hadn’t been opened up in years. Decades. He roamed the house and managed to open a few windows, but most had swelled shut from years of disuse. His mental list of repairs was mounting.

He needed a shower. Needed to rinse the sweat and dust from his body. He could probably stand to shave, too. He’d let his beard grow unruly since...well, since the accident. He made his way to the decent sized bathroom and admired the old claw foot bathtub in the center of the room. It had a single pipe that came up and curved high with an old shower head fastened to the end. There was no shower curtain, just the beautiful old tub displayed in all of its antique glory. Along the wall was an old toilet bowl, it’s tank was boxy and attached to the wall. A pull chain dangled from it. The porcelain sink was attached to the wall and had two faucets, one for hot water and one for the cold. Rhett turned the handles. Nothing happened. He opened them fully and hopped back startled when they gurgled and thick brown sludge dropped out and landed with a ‘plop’ on the bright white porcelain. No water followed behind. Rhett sighed and went to turn the water on in the tub. Just as he suspected, no water poured from the pipes. Not even the muddy sludge that he had seen come from the sink found its way into the tub.

“Great,” he groaned, “no water. Guess we’re gonna hafta call a plumber, Barb.” Barb walked away, her interest in home repairs waning as her hunger grew.

He quickly dressed in a fresh outfit that was made up of dark blue jeans and a light blue button-up shirt. and hoped he didn’t smell too bad and attempted to smooth his wild hair. Not that he really cared too much about first impressions. He hadn’t moved to the quiet valley to meet people, make friends and all those other things that normal members of society do. He didn’t really care what the people in town thought of the new stranger. He only cared that they left him alone.

The drive into town took about ten minutes on curved back roads. No sooner had he come into the center of town than he realized he had just as abruptly exited it and found himself on more winding roads with houses scattered every so often between the cracked pavement and the flowing creek that ran the length of the town.

“What the hell?” He cursed and found a driveway to turn around in. He had seen small towns before. Hell, Georgia was full of them. But this was crazy. Had he even seen a stop sign? He pointed his old pick up truck back the direction he had come from, slid his foot off the squeaky old clutch and drove back into town. Slower this time, so as not to miss it again.

He pulled his truck up to the curb beside a rundown old store and let his truck idle for a moment longer. His air conditioner felt like heaven and the radio was playing an old Hank Williams song. Neal’s Bit of Everything, the worn out sign read. On the other side of the store was a fix-it shop. A group of elderly men stood in the open garage bay sipping coffee and discussing the latest news. A rusted out Volkswagen beetle sat beside the garage with a faded ‘for sale’ sign taped to the windshield. Across the street was a small building with **CREEKSIDE BANK AND TRUST** printed on a banner that draped from corner to corner. Next to the bank was Ron’s Diner. And it was packed. Cars lined the street in front of the faded yellow restaurant and in the small paved lot beside the building. Rhett’s stomach growled. He decided that it wouldn’t hurt to get a bit to eat before shopping. He had left Barbara at home and he missed her company. Next time, he’d bring her along.

He pushed open the glass door to Ron’s Diner. The bells on the door jingled as he entered the crowded room. People of all ages were packed into the small space. All the booths had between three and six people a piece with chairs pulled up to the ends to accommodate another body. Families with giggling children, old couples silently eating, teenagers gorging on pancakes and bacon. It was madness. ‘The food here must be excellent,’ Rhett thought, sitting on an empty stool at the counter. A chipper blonde teenager skipped over to him with a bright smile. “Hi, stranger. What brings you to Sugar Springs?”

“Just moved here,” Rhett grunted at the girl.

“Oh, that’s so funny! My best friend Jessa and I were just talkin’ about the moving van we saw come through here. Isn’t that funny?” She giggled and rested her palm on her hip.

“Hilarious,” Rhett deadpanned. “Can I get the pancakes, two eggs sunny side up and some bacon?”

“Sure thing, sweetie! And to drink?”

Rhett cringed. ‘Sweetie? Ugh.’ “Coffee, black. Hey, where is the nearest hardware store?”

“Across the street. Neal’s.”

“And what about a grocery store?”

“Neal’s.”

“What about…”

She cut him off. “You can get everything at Neal’s.”

The girl skipped off and left Rhett alone. He could hear people whispering. Were they talking about him? Did they know? Hopefully, his meal came soon. It hadn’t taken very long before the waitress plopped down his plate of food and skipped off to flirt with a teenage boy that had wandered into the diner. He sipped his coffee and gagged slightly. It was strong and burnt. He pushed the cup away in disgust and opted instead to try a pancake. After drizzling an unhealthy amount of syrup on the stack, he cut a small tower of three triangles and shoved it in his mouth. He couldn’t figure out how something could be both gummy and dry, but Ron had figured out the winning recipe. He swallowed with some amount of difficulty and looked at his eggs. The yolk was solid and rubbery, the whites were flavorless and crunchy from a few stray eggshells. He opted out of eating the bacon, which sat flaccidly on his plate. The meat was so undercooked it was practically oinking. He looked around. Everyone was happily munching away, plates empty where food once was.  He flagged down his waitress.

“How was everything, sweetie?” She ripped his ticket off her tablet to hand to him.

“Inedible.” He looked at the check. $4.95. She opened her mouth to speak, but he had already left, leaving a five dollar bill beside his plate.

Rhett entered the store across the street. ‘Bit of Everything, huh? We’ll see about that,’ he silently mused as he began to meander. The store itself was small. And confusing. In the front of the store was the register counter, overflowing with candy and odd little trinkets. Several off brands of cigarettes sat on dusty shelves behind the counter. A shelf with loaves of bread and buns on one side and packages of socks and used paperback novels on the other stood parallel to the counter. Along the wall were drink coolers, stocked with various sodas, sandwiches and live bait beside the fresh potato salad. Further back was a deli counter stocked with several logs of meats and cheeses. The groceries filled three aisles while the remaining three aisles were filled with new and used clothing, movies and metal baskets of miscellaneous hardware. In the very back of the store was another counter with a circular saw, a paint mixer and knife sharpener resting upon it. A man stood behind the counter with graying hair, crows feet around his eyes and a paint-stained apron over his faded tee.He was bent over the counter, intently working on something. To the left of the counter, a ladder stood open. On top of the ladder was a young man, maybe a few years younger than Rhett. Rhett looked at him briefly. He was tall and far too skinny, with broad shoulders covered in a dark blue plaid shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Rhett couldn’t see his face but noticed his hair was kept on the longer side of short, it seemed to flip out a bit around the tops of his ears and at the base of his neck. His jeans were tight and they stopped right at his ankles. He wore an old pair of Nike trainers and stood on his tiptoes as he attempted to change a lightbulb.

Rhett took an empty plastic grocery basket from the stack by the door and began to shop. He grabbed a loaf of bread. It looked like it was fresh baked and the handwritten label stuck to the outside of the bag verified his observation. “Baked fresh by Mary Yoder. 1617 Yoder Lane, Sugar Springs. Ingredients: Flour, water, yeast, lard.” As he perused each aisle he found more items to add to his basket. Canned beans. Peanut butter. Bulk candy bagged up by the pound. Cookies. Fresh veggies. He had found a small bag of generic dog food, the cartoon dog claiming the food was “tail-wagging good! Arf!” It would have to do until Rhett could find Barbara’s preferred brand.

“Well hello, stranger!” A sweet voice cooed from somewhere in the back. Rhett opened his mouth to acknowledge the greeting until he realized it wasn’t for him. A middle-aged woman had entered the store through the back, holding two mugs of coffee. She leaned over and kissed the older man on the lips before handing him a mug.

 

_ “Hey there, stranger.” Rhett felt the small arms of his new wife wrap around him from behind. He was standing at the kitchen counter, pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee. He’d been working nights, she had been pulling doubles at the Winn-Dixie down the street. He turned to look at her. Her blue eyes sparkled at him. He loved those eyes. He got lost in them every time he looked at her. And this morning was no exception. She took his coffee from his hands, sipped it and made a face. “Needs some sugar.’ _

_ “I’ll give you some sugar,” he teased as he placed a series of soft kisses all over her face. She giggled, kissed him once on the lips and pulled away taking his coffee with her. _

 

Rhett shook the memory from his brain and looked at the happy couple behind the counter. He hated their public display of affection. Their smiling faces. Their love. 

“Hey, there. Can I help you find anything today?” The man, now noticing Rhett, said.

“I need a bunch of stuff to fix up the house I just bought.”  Rhett’s tone was short. He pulled out a folded sheet of notebook paper and began listing off the supplies he’d need.

“Well, son. I got some wire mesh, some paint. Pretty much any size screw you could need.” He began to lead Rhett through the store, grabbing things as he went. “Now, what kind of paint do you want? Glossy, satin? Matte? Do you want rollers or brushes?”

“I don’t know. Does it matter?” Rhett snapped, feeling in over his head.

“Of course it matters, dear.” The woman had joined them. “What are you painting?”

“Everything. A door. The whole exterior. My bedroom.”

“Well, you’re gonna want an outdoor matte finish for your…” she begins. Rhett cut her off. “Look, I’ll just take whatever.”

She shrunk back a little and stammered, “what, um. What color?”

Rhett sighed heavily and scowled. “I. Don’t. Care.” She scurried off to the back of the room, a slight sniffle could be heard as she departed. The young man climbed down the ladder and joined the woman in the back, whispering in hushed tones, his back still to Rhett.

“Do y’all carry air conditioners? Or fans?” Rhett looked hard at the man.

“I don’t know what kind of fancy store you think I’m running here,” the man joked.

“Yeah. Business must be pretty slow.” Rhett dragged a finger through the thick dust that had accumulated on top of a box of quarter-inch screws.

“Look, we can order you an air conditioner and have it here by Tuesday.” It was Saturday now. Rhett groaned.

“Fine. Do y’all deliver?”

“We don’t normally…” the man started but was interrupted by the young man from the ladder.

“I’ll deliver it personally if it means you never step foot in my parent’s store ever again.”

“Link!” His father scolded.

“What, dad? You and mom work so hard to keep this store going and some asshole out of towner isn’t going to talk to you that way.”

“Language!” His mother chided from the back of the store. Rhett looked at him. Studied him. His face was sharp. His mouth frowned dramatically and his bright blue eyes narrowed angrily. They were hidden behind rectangular tortoiseshell glasses. His hair swooped down over his eyebrows and hid his ears. He crossed his long arms over his broad chest.

“Give me your shopping list, your name, and address. I’ll gather up everything you need and deliver it with the air conditioner.” Link held out his hand and Rhett slapped the paper down causing Link’s hand to sting from the contact.

“One more thing,” Rhett started, “I need a plumber. My bathroom ain’t workin’.”

Mr. Neal sighed. “That would be me, too.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow.” Link stared coolly at Rhett. Rhett grunted and paid for his groceries.

“What a dick.” Rhett heard Link say to his parents as he exited the store.

  
  


_ “You can be such a dick, sometimes!” Jo followed Rhett into their small two-story home and slammed the door behind her.  _

_ “I don’t know what the big deal is, Josie.” Rhett shrugged and unzipped his coat, shaking the rain from his hair as he slipped the coat off his shoulders. _

_ “You just told my parents you’re glad we don’t have- and I quote- ‘any goddamn children ruining everything’.  Rhett! I thought you wanted to have a family?” She balled up her fists and put them on her narrow hips. Even though she was downright fuming, Rhett still thought she looked beautiful in her floral sundress and rubber rain boots. _

_ "I do! I do, Jojo! But, not right now. We’re working all the time. We’re not ready.” _

_ “Well, be ready.” She placed her small hands on her tiny belly and stepped closer to him. _

_ “You mean?” Rhett blinked looking down at the girl who was at least a foot shorter than him. He kissed her and he kissed her and he kissed her. _

 

Rhett climbed into his pickup truck, throwing his purchases on the passenger seat beside him. Who the hell did that guy think he was anyway? He slammed the truck into gear and peeled out of his parking spot and onto the old two-lane road, kicking up dirt as his rear wheels spun. He considered what the young man had said. Maybe he had been a dick? No. No, he wasn’t a dick. He was just angry. And hot. And smelly. And all he wanted right now was a nice shower, something to eat and a year-long nap.  He didn’t get any of those things upon his arrival home. Instead, he was greeted by Barbara, her dirty paws leaving prints on his clean blue jeans. She yipped at him in excitement. “I missed you too, Barb.” She wagged her tail and danced in circles in front of him.

“Hey, Barb?” She stopped and cocked her head to the side. “Am I a dick?” Barbara barked in response, laid down on the dirt driveway with her head on her paws and whined.

He sat down beside her. She put her head on his lap and he absentmindedly stroked her fur. “Oh, just some guy I met in town.” She licked his other hand. “I know, I know. Who cares what people think?” She looked up at him. If a dog could roll its eyes, Barbara’s would have rolled out of her head. “You’re right. That’s the whole reason I moved up here. Because I cared about what everyone thought of me. Come on, let’s go inside. I’ll make us some peanut butter sandwiches for lunch.”


	2. Kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about Link.

* * *

* * *

 

Link awoke early Sunday morning with a throbbing headache and a bitter taste in his mouth. Figuratively, of course. He was still in a bad mood from the rude customer he had dealt with the day before. Link could not believe the audacity of some people. He rolled out of bed, grasped blindly for his glasses which he eventually found hiding between his dresser and the wall, and yawned loudly. A small black and brown dachshund opened one big brown eye at her noisy human.

“Mornin’ Jade,” Link yawned again. Jade stood on the messy bed, did a full rotation, and plopped her small body back onto the same spot. “It’s time to get up, girl.” She perked one floppy ear up, yawned and ignored him.

“So lazy,” he laughed as he padded gently down the hallway on bare feet, a soft cotton tee shirt in one hand, a pair of socks in the other. It was still dark outside. It was also Sunday. On Sundays, he and his parents would sleep in before attending Sugar Springs United Methodist Church. It didn’t matter if you were Methodist or not. It was the only church in town. It didn’t seem to bother the folks of Sugar Springs. They were a small, tight-knit community that didn’t seem to see the need to worship in several churches when they could all worship together. Every Sunday after services ended, the “Church Ladies”- the elderly women of the congregation- would prepare a luncheon for the rest of the churchgoers. Link’s own maternal grandmother was among the ladies. She was always in charge of the ham and bean casserole. Link loved that casserole and looked forward to it every Sunday. Nan-everybody called her Nan- always made extra, just so Link could eat his fill.

Link was worried he might miss out on church, lunch with his family and friends, visiting his nan. All because of the stupid new guy in town. He scooped several servings worth of coffee grounds into a crisp white coffee filter and hit brew. While he waited for the hot java to percolate, he fixed himself a bowl of cereal- frosted mini wheats, his favorite- and pulled the clean pair of socks over his cold toes.

He looked at the clock. 5:45 AM. He could be out of the house and at the store by six. He’d get his pickup loaded by 6:15 and be at the newcomer’s house by half past. Between dropping off the supplies, everything but the air conditioner which would have to be delivered in a couple of days and completing what was likely an easy fix on the plumbing, Link figured he’d be done by eight-thirty tops. There would be plenty of time to get back home, get a shower, and join his parents at the church by the time services started.

He poured himself a generous helping of coffee in a large insulated thermos and quietly shut the door behind him. He didn’t want to wake his folks up with slamming doors, although he really wanted to slam a door or two right about now. That man. Ugh. Link could have a temper, he knew it. Yet nothing had made him this grumpy in a long time. He was just protective of his parents, that’s all. And really, what kind of person speaks like that to his elders? To people he doesn’t even know?

 

 

He slammed the door to his elderly pickup truck. The paint job was dulled and peeling. The body was rusted through in more places than not. Link’s friends joked that if he hit a bump hard enough, the truck would split in two. But it rode like a dream, with over a quarter of a million miles on the odometer and brand new tires. The air conditioner hummed happily as Link drove down the familiar streets of his hometown. He passed the old school. It used to be where all the kids went to learn from the moment they stepped into Mrs. Keener’s kindergarten classroom until they accepted their high school diploma from Principal Irving. That is until the school districts merged and forced the secondary aged kids to a school twenty miles away. Link had been a member of the last senior class to walk the hallowed halls of Sugar Springs Academy. Behind the school was the soccer field where he scored his first goal and his first kiss. Down the street was Fisher’s farm. Link remembered the day all of Jacob Fisher’s cows got loose and meandered down Main Street, mooing and minding their own business.

Link loved Sugar Springs. Of course, he had once had dreams of getting out, being somebody. But that’s the funny thing about dreams. No matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you wish; sometimes they just weren’t meant to be. A chain with the Rod of Aesculapius dangled from his rearview mirror and swung gently in time with every pothole Link hit.

 

_“Congratulations, son. We are so proud of you.” Mr. Neal held out a small gift to his only son. Link adjusted the dark green mortarboard on his head and smiled wide. He tore into the packaging. It was a necklace. The chain was thicker, sturdier. Not dainty like a ladies necklace. Dangling from the chain was an emblem of a snake wrapped around a staff. Link recognized it right away as a symbol doctors were known to use._

_“It is the symbol for the ancient mythical god of medicine.” His father beamed down at his son, pride shining in his eyes. Earlier in the week, Link had been accepted into a prestigious pre-med program at a college up north with a full scholarship. As long as he maintained a B average, he would remain at the university._

_“Thanks, dad.” Link hugged his father and slipped the chain over his head with pride. “I won’t let you down."_

 

Gosh, this guy needed a lot of stuff. He looked down at the list again, checking off fine mesh screening and sandpaper. Next on the list was several gallons of paint in different varieties. Indoor, outdoor. Matte. He recalled the harsh tone the stranger had taken with his mother and scowled, briefly considering mixing up shades of magentas and bright oranges before deciding against it and mixed up some warm neutrals in complementing tones. It wasn’t the house’s fault the new owner was a dick.

He put the last of the order in the back of the truck and glanced again at the address scrawled in the crumpled paper. 42 Lilly’s Lake Road. He knew that address. That was that rundown old cabin that had been abandoned for several decades. Teenagers often trespassed on the land to go skinny dipping and to drink cheap beer. He had been one of those teenagers once. He recalled how neglected the old place had been then, and that was nearly ten years ago.

“Maybe he’ll realize that dilapidated old shack isn’t worth the money and he’ll go back to where he came from and leave us all alone.” He smiled for the first time that day.

 

His truck bounced up the winding dirt path of Lilly’s Lake Road. He made a mental note to visit Chuck’s Fix-It for new shock absorbers. It was right next door to his family’s store and Link often took his breaks over there with the old timers that spent their retirement sipping stale coffee and comparing stories from the war. Link loved listening to their stories and the guys, well they just loved having someone listen.

The sun had finally appeared from behind the heavily wooded mountains and painted the sky a vibrant orange that faded into a pink horizon as Link parked his trusty truck between a rented yellow box truck and an old Chevy. Through the glare of the sun on his windshield, he could see the outline of someone stretching on the wrap around porch. He focused his eyes as they fell upon the shirtless back of the new guy in town. He looked back to the paper with the name and address hastily scrawled upon it. “Rhett Mick-lock-Lin,” Link sounded out the name. What a weird name. He sighed and sipped his coffee. Rhett hadn’t noticed his arrival and, while Link was anxious to get to work, he was reluctant to ruin the sunrise, the silent Sunday morning, the moment. He took another sip of the steamy drink and closed his eyes.

 

_“Dude. Wake up!” Link hadn’t been asleep. He was reclined in a rusty old metal clam back chair with a beer in his hand and his friends celebrating around him. It was Link’s eighteenth birthday. They had all just graduated and were excited about being on the cusp of adulthood. This summer would be their last together. Their last summer as children. Their last time being, as Principal Irving dubbed them, The Usual Suspects. But it was also their first. Their first party as graduates. Their first attempts at being adults._

_Link had taken a moment to sit and let the moments sink in, closing his eyes to further savor the moment._

_He opened his eyes to see his best friend, a boy called Randall. He was tall and tan with shaggy blonde hair and a smile to die for. He was shirtless and his shoulders glistened from the pond he had recently emerged from._

_Randall smiled. “Thought I lost ya there for a minute, Neal.” Link smiled back at his friend as he left the wrap around porch of the abandoned cabin and joined his friends down by the lake, not once ever taking his eyes off of Randall._

 

Link opened his eyes to see the tall man on the porch turn to face him. He squinted and scrunched up his tired face in confusion. Link opened the door and called to him. “Mornin’ mister ‘Mick-lock-Lin!”

Rhett furrowed his brow in further confusion as Link climbed the old stairs. “What?”

“Oh, I just said ‘mornin’...” Link stopped on the third step from the top.

“No, I mean, what did you call me?” Rhett’s eyes narrowed from sleepy confusion.

“Mister ‘Mick-lock-lin,” Link stated with confidence.

“It’s pronounced ‘Ma- gloff-lin’.” Rhett corrected him gruffly and Link felt his cheeks color from embarrassment. He cast his eyes to his sneakers and then to his truck. Why did he have to be here? “You could just call me Rhett, I guess. I mean...it is my name. Everyone gets my last name wrong. It’s no big deal.” Rhett said with a shrug.

Link continued up the remaining stairs and stood a few feet away from the partially clothed giant of a man. Link hadn’t felt so small in his whole life. Both physically and mentally. Link was tall at six feet and was considered one of the taller people in their small town. He wished he could conjure up the brave Link that stood up for his parents the day before, but instead he felt timid in his embarrassment and was unable to make eye contact. Instead, he looked at his feet, then Rhett’s. They were bare and not very hairy and attached to incredibly long naked legs. Rhett wore only a pair of loose boxer shorts patterned with Santas in sunglasses and surfboards. Link averted his eyes from the silly shorts and tried to suppress a snort of laughter.

“What are you doing here so early, kid?” Rhett asked, staring past Link but not really focusing on anything in particular.

At this, Link bristled. He wasn’t a kid. He was twenty-six, damn it. “My name is Link, not ‘Kid’. And I have things to do today. Better things than being a glorified delivery boy. Believe it or not, I don’t usually spend my Sunday mornings fixing a clogged toilet.” There he was. There was Brave Link. He steeled his bright blue eyes on Rhett and crossed his arms.

“Fine, whatever. Link. I guess you better get started today. Although I can’t imagine your plans for the day are very exciting. There is nothing in this town. Besides, the sooner you get my water going, the sooner I can get a shower.” Rhett stretched and Link caught a whiff of sweat and dirt.

Link hurried back down to his truck and grabbed the delivery and his tools from the open bed. He followed Rhett into the old house. “You know, there is a lake on the property. You could just bathe in that.” At this, Rhett’s eyebrows jumped and he grinned slyly.

“You sayin’ I smell, Kid?”

“You stink.” Link replied without looking up from his toolbox.

“Where is the lake?”

Link, who had been crouched down, stood to his full height, took three long steps to the window facing the northern side of the mountain and said “It’s a few hundred yards or so from here. Just up that path there.”

Rhett whistled and a fluffy white dog scurried into the room and sat patiently at Rhett’s feet. “Come on, girl. We’re goin’ for a swim.” And with that, Link was left alone.

 

Link had spent the last ten minutes fiddling with the knobs on the water fixtures after trying unsuccessfully to unclog the pipes. Still nothing. He looked at his watch. It was nearly seven-thirty and he was no closer to being finished than when he began. It was time to consider maybe it wasn’t just an ordinary clog. He hadn’t even managed to get sludge to come out of the old faucets, let alone fresh water. He left the bathroom just as a fresh-faced (albeit still covered in an unruly and overgrown beard) Rhett entered the cabin. He had wrapped an old pink bath towel around his hips and held those ridiculous Santa boxers in his left hand.

“All fixed?” Rhett asked.

“Actually, no. It’s more complicated than I anticipated…” Link began but was cut off by Rhett’s biting reply.

“Looks like all those better things you could be doing right now will have to wait, huh Kid?”

Link could feel the anger rise in his cheeks and his hands curl into fists. “Don’t. Call. Me. Kid.”

“Aww. I hit a nerve, didn’t I...Kid?”

Link disappeared into the bathroom and returned holding his tools. “Fix your own damn plumbing. I’m pretty sure you’re pipes are all rusted to hell and the well probably dried up thirty years ago. I’m sure you’ll be able to fix it though. Easy peasy.” He headed for the door.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Princess. Just come on back and fix it. I’m paying you. That makes me your boss.”

It was hard to take a six and a half foot giant in a pink towel seriously, so Link stepped outside. His knickers were just fine.

“Get back here you Sonofa…”

“Finish that thought and I’ll make sure you never have another.”

“You...you…” Rhett sputtered as Link placed his tools in the back of his truck.

“Relax. I’m gonna dip your well. If it’s dry, there’s not a whole lot I can do for you, but I can give you the number of some excellent well drillers. Top notch guys. Really.” Link pulled a long wooden rod from his truck and waded through the overgrowth to the backside of the cabin. A metal pipe poked out of the ground. “Bingo!” Link chirped and prised off the rusty lid. He poked the rod down into the hole and quickly withdrew it. It was wet. “Well, I was wrong. You have water. Which means, I need to see your basement.” Link led the way back to the house, the tall man in the pink towel trailing behind him, grunting as he tried to keep up.

The entrance to the cellar was outside. Two wooden doors hid between overgrown barnyard grass, dandelions, and purple cudweed. They opened willingly and soon Link was scurrying down the large stone steps. As he stepped down to the dirt floor of the cellar, he quickly found himself ankle deep in mud. Water poured from the rusted pipes overhead.

“Kid, I swear to God. You got me runnin’ around out here like a…” Squish. Rhett slipped on the last step and went knees first into the mud. He braced his fall with his hands, but it didn’t do much to prevent his entire front side and face from getting covered in thick brown mud.

“I think I found your problem.” Link lost control and laughed loudly. His mirthful giggles filling the dank space.  

“Out. Now.” Rhett growled, wiping the mud from his eyes.

Link paused his laughter and reached out a clean hand, an offer to help the bogged down man get up. Rhett pushed the hand aside and tried to stand, slipping and sliding as the mud squelched with every movement. Link’s laughter resumed at Rhett’s attempt to throw a menacing look his way. “Sorry man, this just,” he wheezed, “this just makes me happier than a pig in mud!” He snorted and retreated to the safety of Rhett’s backyard.

A few moments later, Rhett reappeared. He grasped tightly at the now not so pink towel as it pulled low under the weight of the mud. His face was completely covered, save for his bold green eyes. And those eyes conveyed one emotion: Rhett was pissed.

“I think I’m gonna go up to the lake and wash my foot off. I just can’t believe this happened. Now I’m gonna be even later.” Link was teasing of course. It was far too easy to rile Rhett up.

“Move.” Rhett pushed past Link and waded into the chilly water, towel and all. Once he was deep enough, he threw the soiled towel to the shore and submerged his head.

 

_Link could watch Randall all day. Unfortunately for Link, so could Randall’s girlfriend Livvie. Link sat beside her on the soft, cool grass and chuckled with her as Randall stripped down to his skin and ran into the lake. Randall let out a loud howl as his body connected with the still water. The moon’s reflection rippled with each step Randall took. He submerged his head under the water and everything went still._

_“Hey,” Link whispered gently nudging Livvie with his shoulder._

_"Hey yourself,” She smiled. Her dark curly hair fell softly from its loose ponytail and framed her pale freckled face. “ Happy birthday, Link.”_

_Link looked at his watch. It was still his birthday for another eight minutes._

_“You should go out there and join him,” she suggested._

_“You just want to see me naked.”_

_"Link, we’ve known each other since we were babies. I’ve seen you naked. It’s not bad.” She stuck her tongue out and winked. Her brown eyes were almost black and they sparkled knowingly._

_Randall broke through the surface and cheered. “Longest time yet! Did ya see, Livvie? Link! Did Livvie see?”_

_Link smiled softly and called back, “Yeah, man. She sees!”_

 

Rhett emerged, washing away the last of the muddy water from his face. “Can you fix it?”

“Oh, what?” Link snapped himself back into the present.

“The pipes. My basement. Can you fix it?” Rhett kept his lower half submerged.

“I can’t, I’m afraid. I really only know how to snake a drain. My dad and his business partner, Ned can probably do it. Won’t be cheap though. And It won’t be done in two hours. Why did you buy such a…” Link wanted to say ‘shitty trash heap’, but opted instead for something a bit nicer. “...a fixer upper. And you’re gonna be living in it while fixing it. Man, that’s…” Insane? Brave? Link allowed himself to trail off, abandoning the thought.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Rhett avoided the questions.

“Yeah. Church. You could come. I mean unless you aren’t a Methodist.”

“I ain’t anything. I don’t go to church. Not anymore.” Rhett bobbed in the water and averted his eyes.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, Sunday School starts at nine. Services at ten and lunch is at noon.”

Rhett grunted and ignored him. Link took that as his cue to leave. “I’ll speak to dad and Ned. And your air conditioner should get here Tuesday. I’ll deliver it.” With that, Link walked the path back to his truck and climbed inside. The cab was stuffy and smelled like an artificial tropical paradise. It was the closest he’d ever get to the tropics. He found that depressing. But Sugar Springs was home. And home was safe. And speaking of home, Link had just enough time to get home to a nice shower before church was completely over. Maybe today wouldn’t be a complete waste after all.

 

-

Link had made it just in time for Pastor Jimmy’s sermon. He slid into the pew beside his mother and smiled brightly at her. “Mornin’ ma.” She hushed him with a warm smile and a soft pat on his thigh. He had gone home and quickly cleaned himself off. He had changed into more church appropriate clothes as well.

“Brothers and sisters, today I want to continue our talk about the commandments. Today, as with every other day, I want you to love thy mother and thy father…” Pastor Jimmy was young, maybe ten years older than Link -give or take a year. He was not a Sugar Springs native, having moved to the town three years ago with his wife and twin sons. He replaced Pastor William after the senior priest was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s and forced into retirement. It had been a major blow to the congregation, but they welcomed Jimmy and his family with open hearts.

Link liked Pastor Jimmy. He wore khaki cargo shorts, striped polos, and socks with sandals almost daily. Even under his robes. He often cracked the cheesiest jokes. But he cared. He cared about every single person in town.  Link listened intently until the final ‘Amen’ and slowly filed out of the sanctuary and into the church basement with the rest of the congregation.

“Link! You made it!” An older woman with graying blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun and a large smile held her arms open wide and embraced Link as he wrapped his arms around the short woman.

“Hey, Nannie. I was worried I wouldn’t get here in time to see you.” He smiled as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“What a good boy.” She scooped up a generous helping of the casserole into a styrofoam bowl and placed it in his hands. “You know Sadie Gilbert, right?” Link nodded. Sadie was good friends with his mother. Of course he knew her. “Well, it seems like her mother has taken a bit of a tumble. Seems like she has been forgetting to take her medications too. Anyway, they are looking for someone to keep an eye on her. Drop in for a few hours a day and help her. Sadie thought of you right away. What do you think?”

Link took a heaping bite and chewed thoughtfully. Since coming back home, he had dabbled in some in home health care. You didn’t need to have a degree or any medical experience. You just had to dole out pills, help around the house and get them ready for the day. Unfortunately, Link didn’t get a lot of opportunities to pursue this as a career. Not many people in Sugar Springs needed the extra help, having live in family members or nurses sent from the hospital to do weekly checks. “Sounds great, Nan. Is Sadie here?”

“No, she’s getting Mrs. Gilbert settled back home.”

Link smiled and took another bite. He loved that his grandmother referred to Edna Gilbert as Mrs. Gilbert. The two women went to school together, were neighbors and helped raise each other’s children.

“I’ll have Sadie give you a call. This will be good for you, you know. Have you put any more thought into Crestwood Tech?” Crestwood Tech was what the locals called The Crestwood Institute of Career Technology, a two-year technical school that specializes in jobs like cosmetology, welding, electrical engineering, and nursing. Link had been considering enrolling in the nursing program for the fall semester.

“I don’t know. Maybe. It’s just, things are going really well at the store and I can’t just leave Mom and Dad to do it alone.”

“Link, your parents will be fine. They handled the store while you were away at college.”

“That was different, Nannie. I had to leave…”

“I know, dear. But we can’t let the mistakes of our past prevent us from our destiny.”

 

_“Link, we’re all so proud of you. Can you believe that little Link Neal would grow up to become a doctor in the big city?” Pastor William raised his glass of orange drink, “To Link. The smartest kid to come out of Sugar Springs in a hundred years!” He toasted and the congregation toasted back._

_"Here, here!” They all cheered before continuing to enjoy their Sunday meal._

_Link blushed. He had scored highly on the SATs, gotten accepted to his top college pick with a full ride and had numerous medals and awards for academic excellence. He had wanted to be a doctor for as long as he could remember.  After all, doctors saved lives. They were superheroes. Doctors had saved his mother’s life when she had gotten very sick. He wanted to do that. He wanted to make sure no kids lost their mothers. Or fathers._

_Pastor William spoke again, this time to Link, “May you always be blessed by our Lord’s loving touch and may He direct you in fulfilling your destiny.”_

 

“Being a doctor wasn’t my destiny.” Link set his empty bowl on the counter and sighed.

"Maybe not. But Link,” she patted his cheek, “You were always destined to help people. It’s who you are.”

“Maybe so,” Link considered, “but I do help people at the store. That counts.”

“Speaking of, your father said you were late because you were helping the new guy in town? The one that bought Eli’s old place?”

“Up on Lilly’s Lake road? Yeah. The guy was a total assho...I mean, jerk.” Link corrected himself before his grandmother could scold his crude language.

“Poor dear. New in town with no friends. I’m sure you’ll be his friend, right?” She looked at Link with hopeful blue eyes, bright like his, yet wrinkled around the edges.

“Why should I? He insulted Mom and dad, he treats me like a dumb kid and he’s just a big ol’ jerk.” He crossed his arms over his chest and jutted out his strong chin.

“Everyone deserves a second chance. Please, just try to be nice to him. For me?”

“Fine, but if he keeps acting like an…” he paused and rethought his words, “if he keeps being a grumpy ol’ jerk, I’m out.”

“Oh, Link, what am I going to do with you?” She tutted and turned on her heel, “I’ll give Sadie a call this evening. I love you, Sugar.”

“Love you too, Nannie.” Link smiled warmly as he watched his beloved grandmother disappear into a chatty crowd of parishioners.

 

-

Link and his parents arrived home later that afternoon, full from a hearty Sunday meal and the word of God. Link found comfort in his faith and, while not completely consuming himself in religion, he took his love of the Lord seriously. Church every Sunday, Bible study every Wednesday at 7 pm. The Bible study was more relaxed, a time to spend with old high school friends while their children were in the next room over with the youth pastor.

Link had friends. Of course he did. It’s just that most of them were retired war veterans. Or married with children. There wasn’t much of a Nightlife in quiet Sugar Springs, so Wednesday night Bible Study was the place to be. It was where Link got to see Livvie, his childhood neighbor and best friend. And less often her husband and high school sweetheart, Randall. He was a long haul trucker and home for a day at a time when he had the time.

Link spent most of his time with his parents. Some people found it unhealthy, a handsome young man spending all his time with his parents. Yet Link was keen to disagree with those people. Link loved his parents and he loves being near them. He toed his shoes off and placed them neatly by the door. ‘Tidy home, tidy mind’, he’d say whenever anyone teased him about his tidy nature. He loosened his tie, kissed his mother on the cheek and disappeared down the hall to his bedroom.

He slid his light blue button-down shirt off his shoulders and folded it neatly before placing it gently on his desk when he spotted it, the flier for Crestwood Tech. Crestwood wasn’t that far away, Link rationalized. He could make the commute and still be available to help out at the store and to look after Mrs. Gilbert. He fell back onto his bed, shirtless and still in his dress khakis and sighed loudly.

 

 _Link ran through the rusty screen door and into the Wood’s kitchen where Livvie was sitting doing Calculus homework with her boyfriend Randall.  "_ _Guys! I got in!” He nearly shrieked with joy._

_"What? You got into Pennhurst? For real?” Randall dropped his pencil and crossed the room to envelop his best friend in a congratulatory hug. Link accepted the hug, his skin burning where Randall’s skin made contact._

_“Did you get the scholarship too?” Livvie asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out a cold can of soda for her friend._

_"Huh?” Link couldn’t think, not when Randall was so close._

_“The scholarship? Your parents can’t afford to send you to a school that good.”_

_“Don’t be such a downer, Liv!” Randall scolded, pulling away from the brunette._

_“I’m just being realistic, Randy,” she shot back. “It is a very prestigious program.”_

_“He’s our best friend. Be happy for him! They’ll find the money. Come on, let’s celebrate!” Randall playfully slapped Link’s face, his eyes twinkling._

 

Crestwood wasn’t nearly as expensive, and Link had, in the end, received a scholarship to attend Pennhurst. But it hadn’t covered all the expenses. Link couldn’t ask his family to help him go to a tech school. Not when he couldn’t even hack it at the University. If he failed again, it’d break their hearts.  He crumpled the application and tossed it across the room. It missed the trash can and came to rest a foot away. Link huffed but made no effort to immediately clean the mess. He stared at the crumpled wad of paper. Sighing, perhaps a bit more dramatic than necessary, he stood and retrieved the application. He smoothed out the wrinkles and placed it neatly back on the desk.  

“Tidy home, tidy mind indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me. Eventually, this will get going. I promise.


	3. A fan of breathable cotton tees and comfortable sneakers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has visitors and learns something shocking (to him, anyway) about Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the previous two, but I think it does what it needs to do.

* * *

* * *

 

Rhett stayed submerged in the lake until he was certain Link was long gone. He had humiliated himself enough in front of the kid. Although he’d never admit it, of course. And besides, the cool water felt good on his hot skin.  He considered the question Link had asked him before he changed the subject. What had possessed him to buy such a run-down home?

“It’s quiet here,” he could have said simply. “I like the solitude,” perhaps? Heck, he could have even mentioned the faded flier posted at a gas station just outside of town. Told him how he tore it off the cluttered cork board and immediately called the posted number from the ancient payphone that was nestled between the men’s room and the janitor’s closet. He would never tell him that is was because he was running. Running from his past. Running from any possibility of a future.

It wasn’t any of his damn business, anyway. “Nosy kid,” he grumbled and he walked back to his new home, naked as the day he was born. Link had left the gallons of paint on the porch, and Rhett’s curiosity was piqued.

“The little dickhead probably mixed up a bunch of pinks and neon green.” He was pleasantly surprised to see some warm neutral tans and browns as well as cool grays and a subtle, icy blue. “Damn,” he breathed out as he took in the colors Link had picked out. They were just what he had envisioned.

After quickly putting on a worn out, ripped up pair of jeans and a holey tee shirt he’d kept around since high school, he set to work. He set up an old AM/FM radio and tuned it to the one station that seemed to come through clearly. The sounds of unfamiliar bluegrass bands filled the warm summer air as he began the quick process of putting new wire mesh on the old screen door.

Rhett worked until the sun began to disappear for the night. His tee clung to his skin, wet from sweat. He pulled it off and draped it over the porch railing to dry out. He grabbed a beer from the cooler on the porch and settled himself in the old clam back porch chair that came with the house.

 

_ “Don’t peek…” Rhett playfully warned as he covered his wife’s eyes with his huge hands. _

_ “I wanna see!” She whined and bounced on her heels. Her small hands resting gently on her growing belly. _

_ “Okay. Ready?” Rhett removed his hands and smiled as Josie gasped with joy. _

_ “Oh, my gosh! Rhett! It looks so good!” Josie gripped his bicep and squealed. _

_ They stood in the center of a light blue nursery. On the wall hung watercolors of woodland animals, framed in cool grays. An antique rocking chair rested in the corner with a hand knitted blanket draped over the back. A small stuffed bear sat on the chair waiting patiently for someone to play with it. _

_ "Oh, Rhett! The crib!” She traced her fingers along the hand-carved oak and smiled as she drew her fingers along the smooth letters. **Jacob**. “It’s perfect. My talented handyman.” _

 

Rhett wiped away a stray tear, beer still in hand. No matter what he did, everything  reminded him of her. He allowed a few more lonely tears fall before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. The inky dark sky wrapped itself around him as nature sang a sweet lullaby, a choir of crickets and bullfrogs. 

* * *

  
  


Monday came and went as Rhett worked at renovating his new home. The door had been painted a warm brown. He’d eventually get around to painting the shutters to match. The disgusting green carpeting had to go and much to Rhett’s pleasure, the hardwood floors underneath were nearly pristine. Maybe a coat of stain and some floor wax wouldn’t go amiss, however. He tossed the ancient carpet, now in more manageable pieces, into the back of his pickup truck with plans of finding a landfill to dump it. As much as he hated the idea, he decided to ask the kid if he knew where one was. 

“His name is Link,” he said to no one. Barbara quirked her head and sighed. It didn’t matter what his name was. After he delivered the air conditioner, they would never need to see each other again. Small town be damned. Rhett sat in the now familiar porch chair and yawned. The sun was setting as dark blues and purples filled the vast sky and the sun sank low behind the mountains.

 

_ “Remember our first kiss, Rhett?” Josie stood on the porch of their small rental home. The sun was setting and the skies flashed with the warm glow of fireflies.  _

_ “‘Course I remember our first kiss. It was at Bobbie Jean’s sweet sixteen. Everybody else was settin’ off sparklers and roastin’ weenies on the campfire. You were cryin’ cuz ya caught Jimmy Ray kissin’ Jenny Sue…” _

_ “An’ I was so mad I dumped him then and there,” Josie finished. _

_ “You ran off into the cotton field and I followed you.” _

_ “Do you remember what you said to me?” She whispered, sliding her hand in Rhett’s. _

_ “I said ‘Y’all go ‘head and cry if that’s what y’all need to do. But just so you know, a boy like that...he don’t deserve them tears you’re cryin’ an’ if you were my girl, you’d never need to cry, cuz I’d make you so happy.’ I thought I was smooth as hell,” Rhett laughed. _

_ “You sounded so stupid. But it made me laugh. And I figured if you could make me laugh when my world was ending…” Josie kissed Rhett softly as the sun set behind the trees before finishing her thought. “Plus it really pissed off Jimmy Ray.” _

 

“I miss her, Barbara.” His eyes burned with warning. He didn’t want to cry. He’d had plenty of time to cry. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Who was there for him when his world was ending? 

“I don’t need nobody.” He grumbled. Josie would have corrected his grammar. Laughed and called him a hillbilly. He’d have responded with throwing her in the lake and then joined her. Then they would have made love under the stars. He smiled wistfully as a tear fell. Followed by another. And another. Soon he was sitting in the still darkness sobbing loudly as fireflies danced around him. 

“I don’t need nobody at all.”

* * *

 

Rhett was just emerging from his morning bath in the lake when an unfamiliar pick up truck bounced up the bumpy stone lane. A man hopped out the passenger side and Rhett quickly recognized him as Link’s father. Besides the fact that his son was a spittin’ image of the man, Rhett remembered him from that day in the store. Another man, shorter and grayer than Mr. Neal rolled out of the driver’s seat. He was round, with short legs and a mustache very similar to that of a walrus. What did Link say was the name of his father’s plumbing partner? Fred? No, no. Ted? That wasn’t right…

“Mr. Mick-lock-Lin, right? I’m Ned. And you’ve already met Charles? Link says you’ve got quite a mess in your basement. We’ll just pop down there and take an old looksy, eh?” The round man was quick on his feet and before Rhett had the chance to correct him or even say hello, both men had grabbed their tools and disappeared around the back of the house.

Rhett stood, naked except for a towel around his waist, gaping like a fish out of water as a second vehicle rattled up the lane. “No. It is too early for this,” he groaned, dragging his large hands down his face.

Link hopped out of the old truck smiling that shit eating grin that Rhett recognized already. “Don’t go gettin’ all dressed up for me, now.” He teased as he dropped the gate to his truck and produced a large box. “Tada! It came after we closed up last night. Thought about bringing it up, but I figured I’d let you suffer for one more night.” He winked and flipped his hair back.

“Don’t y’all show up at normal hours?” Rhett held his towel tighter.

“Don’t y’all own anything other than towels to wear?” Link countered, mimicking Rhett’s southern drawl.  “I mean, I’m not complaining, necessarily. But the truth is you aren’t really my type. I’m less of an unwashed mountain man type and more into handsome lumberjacks.” He laughed and began to scoot the unit off the back of his truck.

“Excuse me?” Rhett wasn’t sure what he just heard.

“Oh. Lumberjacks. There is just something so sexy about a man with an ax.” He lifted the heavy machinery out of the truck and began to pass Rhett. Rhett held out his arm to stop him.

“Are you some sort of f-...”

Link cut him off. “Unless you are about to say ‘fan of breathable cotton tee shirts and comfortable sneakers, you best check yourself.”

“What am I supposed to call you? Homo? Queer?”

“You could try calling me Link. Although we’ve already established that you have a hard time doing that. Can you let me go, please? I’d like to put this down sometime this week.”

Rhett noticed Link’s toned muscles begin to give under the weight of the machine. He put his arm down and followed him closely. “But are you?” He closed the door behind him as they entered the kitchen.

“Am I what? Where do you want to put this?”

“A gay?”

“I’m not ‘a gay’,” he sighed. “I’m just gay. Okay? Should we take this to the bedroom?”

Rhett squeaked and turned red. “Th-The bedroom? What? I’m not a gay. I’m not gonna have sex with you!”

“I’m not going to have sex with you either, you idiot. The air conditioner. Do you want it in the bedroom?” He motioned to the box in his arms with expressive eyebrows.

“Oh? Uh, oh! No um, here. In the living room. I’m gonna get dressed now.” Rhett disappeared up the ladder and into the loft as Link continued to speak.

“You know, just because you’re a dude and I’m gay doesn’t mean I automatically want to sleep with you. Why do all straight guys think that gay guys are attracted to them?”

Rhett heard Link grunt as he lifted the unit into the window. He peeked over the railing and down to the living room below. Link’s faded blue tee shirt rode up his back exposing a small patch of tanned skin. He noticed Link didn’t wear a belt and his jeans fell at just the right spot on his hips so as to expose the waistband of his underwear. Rhett could have sworn Josie had owned the same pair of jeans. The detailing on the back pockets seemed awfully similar, as did the way Link’s small butt filled the seat of the pants. He quickly ducked away as Link turned around.

“You know, you’re super helpful. But don’t worry, I got this.”

Rhett had just stepped off the final step of the ladder when he saw the unit teeter and falter, Link’s arms struggling to catch it. Rhett was behind Link in an instant, long arms coming from behind to catch the heavy air conditioner. “Weakling,” Rhett tried to tease, but a familiar floral smell wafted into his nose distracting him.

 

_ “Josie, you always smell so pretty.” Rhett breathed in the fruity and floral perfume as they danced their first dance as husband and wife.  _

_ “I wore this on our first date.” She smiled up at him, lost in his eyes. _

_ "I know. I told you how good you smelled while we waited for our burgers.” _

_ “You said ‘I didn’t know anything could smell better than a burger.’” _

_ He breathed in again and kissed her forehead as they danced.  _ _ “Only you.” _

 

“Uh, Rhett? Are you okay? I got it. Can you just make sure the window closes on it when I say so?”

Rhett snapped out of his memory. “Hmm? Oh. Sure.” He released his grip and moved to the window. After successfully installing the window unit, Link fired up the machine. Cool air hit Rhett’s face and he sighed happily. He looked down at Link and turned his lips up ever so slightly. “Thanks, man.”

Link’s lips quirked into a confused half smile. “ Is that a smile I see? For real?”

Rhett adjusted his face. “Maybe. But seriously. Thanks for setting it up. Barbara will be so happy.”

“Barbara? I thought you lived alone? Is that your wife?”

Rhett chuckled, startling Link. “No. Barbara is my dog.” A small white dog appeared at Link’s feet.

Link bent down to scratch her ears and saw a glint of gold on Rhett’s left hand. “But you are married.”

“Oh, um,” Rhett fiddled with the ring. “Not...not anymore.”

“Divorced? I get it. I’ve known you for less than a week and I’d divorce you in a heartbeat.” Link laughed.

“Drop it,” Rhett growled. Link stopped petting Barbara and stood.

“Did she get everything? The house? The kids? Not like the usual country song stereotype. You kept the dog and the truck.”

“Shut up.”

“Did she leave you for someone better?”

“SHUT UP!” Rhett slammed the wall by Link’s head with a closed fist. “Just shut up and get out.”

“Touchy. What? Not divorced? Did she die or something?” Rhett stayed quiet, chest heavy and ears burning.

“Oh. OH! Oh, my gosh Rhett. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

“Please. Just go.” Rhett opened the screen door and motioned for the younger man to leave.

“Rhett. I…”

“Just go. I want to be alone.” His voice cracked. Link left him, but not before putting his hand on Rhett’s shoulder and squeezing gently.

“Nobody should go through that alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited that everyone has looked at my silly little step back into the community over 300 times and for all the kudos and the few comments. As always, you can really thank (or blame) Mythicalea for this story. It's her story, and I love her.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any formatting or grammatical errors. It's been a while and it's just how I roll. I've written nearly all of this on my phone using google docs and then I post it from my elderly laptop. It breathes hard and some of the buttons no longer work, but it gets my words to you all.


	4. Pig Anuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link spends some time with his best friend, goes on a blind date, and runs into Rhett. It's just another week in Sugar Springs.

* * *

* * *

 

The Sugar Springs United Methodist Church sat on the edge of town, a large stone building that had been built around the turn of the century, surrounded by fields and forests. Members of the Wednesday study group milled outside, chatting about their kid's summer camps, work, and to Link's surprise, he heard a murmur or two of a mysterious new guy in town who bought Eli's old cabin. Word gets around fast in a small town, he knew this firsthand. He had barely been out of the closet when the hushed chatter began. Over time, the people in the town came to accept him for who he was and eventually went back to their normal gossip fodder.

He entered the church through a side door that led directly into the church's activity room. He breathed in the familiar smell of the church. It smelled musty and old with a layer of aerosol air freshener failing to mask the scent of soup that somehow always lingered in the basement rooms of the church. 

“Link! I heard you’ve been busy this week!” A petite woman with thick, dark curls piled on top of her head in a messy bun called from across the activities room of Sugar Springs United Methodist Church. At her sides were three blonde girls with their mother’s curls and freckles. The oldest, Maggie, was eight years old and had been born not even a year after the trio had graduated from high school.

“Hey Livvie,” Link kissed his closest friend on her freckled cheek. “Busy is one word for it. How are my girls doin’?” He bent down and tickled the youngest, two-year-old Chloe until she shrieked with joy.

“Missing their daddy, that’s for sure. Mags, go on and take your sisters to the youth study.” She shooed her daughters away and sighed. “Daisy is taking it pretty hard. Middle child an’ all.”

“When is Randy coming home?” They found two chairs together and sat waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.

“He’ll be home for The Fourth. He never misses taking the girls to the fireworks.”

“That’s not for two weeks. How do you do it?”

“With lots of help from my mom and my good friend Mr. Jack Daniels.” She winked and nudged his shoulder as they chuckled quietly. “So tell me about the new guy in town. Is he hot?”

Link wrinkled his nose as if he tasted something rotten. “What? No!”

“What? Is he old or something? Three nipples? What?”

“He doesn’t have three nipples.” Link pulled his Bible out of his bag and adjusted it on his knees so it was perfectly centered on his lap.

“How do you know that? Did you see him shirtless?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“I damn near saw him naked as a newborn, save for the bath towel he seems to always be wearing,” Link whispered. Livvie shrieked. A few older parishioners bristled and tutted at the noises Livvie made. She clamped her mouth shut and waved at the older women.

He shushed the tiny woman. “Liv! Stop. I don’t mean it like that!”

“So a new guy moves into town, you’ve already seen him nearly naked and you aren’t even remotely attracted to him?”

Link sighed with agitation. “Just because I’m gay and he is a guy...no. I’m not attracted to him. He’s got this whole unwashed southern hillbilly mountain man thing going on. So hairy.” He waved his hand over his face and shuddered.

“That can be fixed. What about his personality? Is he nice? Funny?” The final few people filed into the room and Pastor Jimmy cleared his throat to begin.

“Nope. He’s just a giant jerk.” Link whispered and opened his Bible.

“Sounds like my type of people. I wanna meet him.” She smiled as Link rolled his eyes.

 

-

Link got home around nine and noticed that his parents had gone to bed already. The house was dark, save for the flickering porch light. Moths danced around the light, a tinny ‘tink’ echoing through the quiet night as the moths hit the light every so often. He sat on the top step, put his head in his hands and sighed. He knew Livvie meant well with her harmless teasing. She just wanted him to meet a nice guy. Wanted him to be happy like everyone else. But he was happy...wasn’t he? He didn’t need to be in a relationship to be happy. “Although it would be nice,” he whispered to himself.

It was hard to meet other gay people in his area. Heck, he was the only gay guy in Sugar Springs. And, as he often told his friends, “I’m just too busy to go out to bars. I’m fine. Really.” He hated the entire process of meeting potential love interests. He never knew what to wear and what to say. It almost always felt like he had to change who he was to fit the mold. There was only one gay bar in the tri-county area and he had gone once and hated it. He had faced the facts many years ago. He was going to be alone. And that was okay. His only downfall was his tendency to fall for straight guys. So often, in fact, he had to make a rule for himself to stop pining after men who would never feel for him what he felt for them. The moment he began to feel that familiar ache around a heterosexual male, he ended it. It wasn’t worth the risk of getting hurt- emotionally or physically- because of a silly crush.  

He stretched his long legs out in front of him and leaned back on his palms. The night air was cool for mid-June and it felt wonderful on his warm skin. The air smelled like fresh cut grass and the possibility of rain. A breeze picked up and whispered past his ears and through his hair. He closed his eyes and let Mother Nature envelop him.

 

_“Hey, Liv! Check it out!” Livvie looked up from her book. She was sprawled out on an old blanket, under the massive maple tree that sprawled from Link's yard into her backyard reading the thickest book Link had ever seen. He dangled a set of keys from his index finger._

_“You got your license?” She jumped from her spot and ran to her best friend and neighbor. “Where are we gonna go first? Let’s go to the mall! Oh! Let’s get milkshakes and French fries! You can tell me about all the pretty girls you met at soccer camp!”_

_They drove all evening with the windows to his dad’s old pickup truck rolled down and classic rock and roll turned up. The wind whipped through their hair and tickled their skin as they sang along to the radio. A marathon of a song they remembered from their childhood._

_“Well, I know that you're in love with him_

_'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym_  
_You both kicked off your shoes_ _  
__Man, I dig those rhythm and blues!”_

_They belted out the tune together, smiling and sipping Cokes through straws._

_Night had fallen by the time the took up residency on the soccer field behind their school. There they lay on the freshly mown lawn under the netted soccer goal, their shoulders touching. It smelled like freshly cut grass and rain dew._ _“The stars are so bright tonight,” Livvie mused dreamily._

_“Liv? Can I tell you a secret?” Link rolled on his side to face his friend. She rolled to face him, eyes wide._

_"Of course! I love secrets? What is it? Should I guess? Ooh!” She smiled her big toothy smile that Link adored. Liv was beautiful with freckles covering her otherwise pale face and shoulders. She wore sundresses and combat boots. In any other world, he’d be in love with her._

_"This is serious Liv!”_

_“You’re always so serious, Link.” She pretended to pout._

_“Fine. Never mind. It’s not important.” He sat up and draped his arms over his knees._

_“Oh, Link. Don’t be like that. You know you could tell me anything. Is it your mom? Is she sick again?” Link shook his head. His mom was in remission and doing great._

_“Liv...what would you say if I told you I’m_ _pretty sure I don’t like girls...that way?” He looked at his fingers and then into her deep brown eyes._

_“Well let’s find out!” She leaned in and pressed her soft lips to his dry ones.  After a moment he pulled away, face flushed._

_“Well?”_

_“Nope. Nothing. I mean, it felt nice. But not…”_

_“...right?” She finished. He nodded sadly. In any other world, he’d have felt the electricity coursing through his veins at the very opportunity to kiss her again._

_“Good because I’d rather never kiss you again if that’s okay,” she bumped his shoulder with hers, “but seriously, Link. It’s okay if you like boys. Or girls. Or both. Or neither. Just as long as you are happy.”_

 

* * *

 

“Link, honey. I’ve got the lunches packed for the boys next door. Why don’t you take a break from stocking and go visit your friends?” Sue Neal called out to her son from the deli counter. Link placed the last can of baked beans on the shelf and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“Comin’, Mom!” Link loved his lunch breaks with the fellas next door. All of them were old enough to be his grandpa. In fact, one of them was. Chuck, the shop’s owner, was his father’s father. Charles Lincoln Neal the first. Link was named after him, as was his father.

The bell on the door jingled as Link let himself into the dirty workspace. It smelled like axle grease and motor oil. Dirt and sweat. It smelled like memories of his childhood. “Hey fellas! I brought lunch!” Link popped his head into the makeshift waiting room. A small room with a few old vinyl benches and dining room chairs. An ancient radio sat perched on the windowsill. It played staticky country music  No other stations would come in clearly, or at all. A desk sat along the wall, piled high with vehicle manuals and stray parts. A stack of used tires sat in the corner. Link sat on the top tire and smiled as he handed out the sandwiches.

"Hey, where is Herb?" Link questioned, holding a roast beef on rye.

"He's at the doctor's," Harry, a stocky man with a military-style buzz cut and a cauliflower ear replied while opening his ham and swiss on white- no crusts.

"Is he alright?" Link passed out cool diet colas with a worried glance.

"Oh, he's fine. Gettin' his ticker tinkered with. Ain't nothin' wrong. He's still the same mean, miserable and ornery old man." Chuck took the cold drink and happily cracked it open.

"So, uh, Link," Arnie started, taking a bite from his turkey with extra mayonnaise, "You, uh. You still one of them whatchacallits? Homosexuals?"

"Arn! They prefer to be called Gay Americans!" Chuck scolded his old friend. "Really, Arn. Do try to be more politically correct."

Link laughed brightly. They tried, really. "If you want to get technical, yes. I am still gay, Arnie."

"Oh, good," he chewed with his mouth open as he spoke. His thick black glasses slid down his red nose. He adjusted them to sit comfortably on his large ears and continued. "My grandson, Jonathan, he just told his family he's one of them that likes 'em both. Bicycles..."

"Bisexuals," Tom spoke up. He was a quiet man, especially when one of Sue Neal's sandwiches was involved.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, he's my boy's boy. You know my son, Tim. Went to school with your folks. Lives over'in Crestwood now. And I says to him, I says 'Now Johnny, I might not understand what all this is, but I know a great fella who also thinks like you.' "

"Oh Arn," Link groaned.

"Now hear me out. He's a bit younger'an you. Handsome as hell. Just like his grandpa. Smart as a whip..."

"Doesn't take after you there, hoss." Chuck gave a playful rub to the top of Arnie's bald head.

"Okay, Arnie. You can give him my number."

 

 

* * *

 

Link can’t believe he let Arnie give his number to his grandson.  Link also can’t believe he is sitting in a coffee shop in Crestwood waiting for the mysterious bisexual grandson. He’d gone on a few blind dates in the past. Everybody had meant well, but in the end, the only connection Link had found with any of the prospective suitors was a mutual romantic predilection for the same gender. In other words- no spark.

Jonathan had called him that night, in fact. Link took the cordless phone to his room, away from the prying ears of his parents. After chatting for twenty minutes, they had agreed to meet up in Crestwood later that week. Crestwood was a forty-minute drive from Sugar Springs and Jonathan didn’t have a car. Or a license.

Link looked up anxiously anytime the door to the cafe opened. First was a middle-aged woman in a business suit. Then, a young couple. Finally, twenty minutes later a young man entered the cafe and looked around nervously. His eyes fell on Link and he smiled. His teeth were perfectly straight and bright white against his tanned skin. His blond hair was cut short and combed over to one side. He wore a pink collared shirt with a white sweater tied around his neck, which confused Link. It was eighty-seven degrees outside. Definitely not sweater weather.

“Link?” The boy stood at the edge of the table shyly.

“That’s me. You must be Jon?”

“Jonathan, yes.” He corrected Link and sat down. Arnie wasn’t wrong. Jon...Jonathan was very handsome. Link felt out of place in his worn out Sugar Springs Soccer League tee and jeans.

The two talked for hours, mostly about life for Jonathan at Crestwood Community College. His friends and classes. His ex-girlfriend. “You know, I thought it was time to just be my most authentic self. I wasn’t going to hide who I was anymore. And then my granddad called me and here we are!” He sipped his latte and smiled.

“Oh, so you’ve never dated another guy before?” Link sat down his mug of black coffee.

“Nope. Never.”

“How old are you again?” Link snuck a peek at his watch, hoping the small talk would soon end.

“Twenty-one! Oh, my God. My twenty-first birthday party was crazy!” Jonathan flattened his hands on the table and elevated the pitch to his voice.

“I spent my twenty first in your granddad’s backyard. He was having his annual cookout. It was pretty fun.”

“Ew. My parents always made me go to those. I just wanted to be at the mall with my girlfriend. They were so boring. There was only ever one other young person there and he was always talking to a bunch of old guys. Weird.” Jonathan pretended to gag.

“That...that was me.” Link said awkwardly.

“Oh. Well, you have to admit it is a bit odd. A young guy whose only friends are old men.” Jonathan laughed.

“I have friends my own age,” Link said defensively, “I just think Arnie and the guys are interesting.” An awkward silence hung over them and Link cleared his throat loudly. "I've gotta get back to Sugar Springs soon. I have the closing shift at the store."

Jonathan excused himself to use the restroom while Link paid for their coffees. This date had been a mistake. And he knew he’d be telling Livvie all about it as soon as he got back to Sugar Springs.

  
  
_

“Oh, man. It sounds like an absolute disaster. At least you aren’t going to see him again.” Livvie finished putting her purchases on the small counter at Neal’s Bit of Everything. Link punched in the total and winced.

“I mentioned the fireworks next week and he kinda...sorta...invited himself on another date with me…”

“Oh, man. Couldn’t you just tell him you weren’t interested?” She handed him a few bills.

“I was going to, but he kissed my cheek, used the word ‘toodles’ and left before I had the chance to.” He counted out the money and placed it neatly in the till.

“There is no way Randall and I are going to miss seeing your second date disaster in action.”

Link handed back her change and stuck his tongue out. “Jerk.”

“Speaking of jerks, have you seen the new guy lately?” She leaned on the counter and put her chin in her hands. Her big brown eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“Who Rhett? No. Why?” Confusion swept over his face. He hadn’t seen Rhett since delivering the air conditioner. His father had mentioned later that night about the level of difficulty fixing his pipes had been and how Rhett had been well behaved and quiet. Link had pretended not to be concerned about why.

“Just wondering. You spend hours talking about him and then...nothing.” She shrugged, keeping her head in her hands and smiled slyly.

“I wasn’t talking about him. I was complaining. And I’m going to start complaining about you if you don’t stop asking about him.” He shoved her bags at her.

“You would never,” she smiled and walked to the door. “I’ve gotta go get dinner ready. Toodles!”

Link laughed quietly as he watched her pull away, bright red taillights disappearing down Main Street. It was almost time to close up for the night, for which Link was thankful. It had been a slow evening at the store. He spent most of the day watching old movies on the small television that sat perched on top of the drink coolers.

The bell on the door chimed and in walked the last person Link expected to see in his store.

“Rhett, I thought I banned you from my store?” Link pretended to seem angrier than he really was. Because in reality, Rhett stood almost timidly at the entrance with worried eyes. If he had a tail, it would have been hanging low between his legs. The whole sight made Link want to smile, however, he maintained his scowl and tried not to let his mirth shine from his bright eyes.

“I know, I know. And I wouldn’t have come, but Barbara is out of food and I don’t know where any other stores are yet…” Rhett trailed off.

“Well, okay. Just this once. But only because I really liked your dog.” Link releases his scowl and went back to watching the movie. Rhett hurried through the store and returned with a bag of dog food and a bulk package of individually wrapped peanut butter cups.

Those don’t look like they’re for the dog,” Link teased and punched the price into the old register. “And this,” he looked at the googly-eyed dog on the food Rhett picked up, “This is nothing but fillers and pig anus.”

“I know. It’s not her usual brand, but I don’t know how to get to a big supermarket.” Rhett handed Link some cash.

“Oh, it’s super easy!” Link grabbed a napkin from the counter and drew a map in blue ink. His tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on each turn and landmark. He finished with a triumphant “viola!” And slid the napkin across the counter to the other man.

Rhett studied the map and smiled at Link. “Hey, thanks Kid. Want one?” He offered a  piece of candy to the smaller man.

Link frowned and took a candy, “my name isn’t Kid.”

Rhett only smiled wider. “Hey, what’s this?” He pointed to a handmade flier taped to the counter. “Fireworks?”

The flier promoted the upcoming Fourth of July Jubilee- a day of food, games, vendors and the aforementioned fireworks to end the night. “Oh, our Fourth of July celebration? We have it every year down in the  Clyde Miller Memorial Park. It’s a lot of fun. I don’t think you’d be interested.” Link shrugged and popped the candy in his mouth.

“I like fun.” Rhett protested.

“Sure you do.”

“I like fireworks.”

“Who doesn’t?” Link turned the TV off as the credits began.

“You are such a pain in the ass. I just might show up. Just to prove you wrong. I can have fun. Just you watch...Kid.” Rhett exited the shop with a huff. The bell on the door jingled angrily. Link hopped the counter and threw the door open and thrust his head out.

“Don’t call me ‘Kid’! You’re still banned!” He spotted the small bag of dog food still sitting on the counter. “And you forgot your pig anuses!” Link held the bag out and watched as Rhett begrudgingly got out of his truck and swipe the sack from his outstretched hand. Link smiled sarcastically, winked, and waved. “Have a super night!” He entered the store and locked up as Rhett sped away. His smile shifted to one of fondness as he began to count his deposit. “What an asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, dunno. I think it's okay. 
> 
> The song they sing in the care is obviously American Pie by Don McLean.


	5. Goddammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the annual Sugar Springs Fourth of July Jubilee. Spoiler alert: Rhett shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. I hope you do too.

 

* * *

* * *

Rhett paced around his new home. For some reason he had told Link he’d go to the Jubilee. This wasn’t how his new life was supposed to be going. He was supposed to stay away from town events, away from people who may want to talk to him, be around him. He didn’t want friends and mindless conversation about the weather or sports. Or if he likes Sugar Springs. Or worse...questions about relationships. He didn’t want to talk about Josie and Jacob. He felt nauseated at the mere thought of someone noticing his wedding ring. Again. But the idea of taking it off seemed too much to handle. Removing it meant he was removing her from himself and he just couldn’t. He couldn’t say goodbye like that. 

“I should just stay home, Barb.” At the mention of her name, the dog perked up and walked over to her human. “The whole town will be there. It’s a bad idea.” Rhett sat on his couch and let the fluffy white dog rest her head on his lap. She whined in response.

“Of course Link will be there. He’s the whole reason I’m in this mess.” He stroked her head and she groaned, covering her eyes with her paw.

“If I don’t go, he’ll think he was right. He’ll think I am too grumpy to have a good time. But,” he paused and Barbara looked at him expectantly. “But, I’ll show him. He’ll see me having fun and enjoying myself and he’ll have to eat his words. Maybe he’ll even be there alone and we could hang out together…” Barbara sat up and barked twice.

“No, I don’t like him. He’s a little jerk. He’s just the only person I know.” Barbara licked his cheek. He reached up to touch the wet spot, his fingers combing through a thick beard.

 

_ “You should grow out your beard, baby. I think you’d look so handsome and rugged with a full beard.” Josie stroked his bare cheek.  _

_ "I have a beard,” Rhett replied, pointing to the thin strip of hair that grew along his jawbone and gathered in a small patch on his chin. _

_ “That ain’t no beard, Rhett. ‘Course, I’d miss Seein’ your cute lil mole.” She teased, kissing the small mark on his upper lip. _

 

Rhett had let his facial hair grow out of control since Josie had died. She had never gotten to see him with a full beard. He told himself he let it grow for her, but he knew that in reality, he let it grow out because he was just too depressed to bother. His appearance didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered. 

“ I guess I could shave.” Rhett rubbed his cheeks.

 

_ “I’m less of an unwashed mountain man type and more into handsome lumberjacks.”   _

 

Rhett pushed the voice of Link from his head. It didn’t matter what Link thought. He wasn’t shaving for the annoying little asshole and he mentally scolded himself for even thinking about the younger man. He stripped off his dirty clothes that were stained with paint and dirt and turned on his shower. Steam filled the room as he hummed to himself. He let the scalding hot water pound into his sore shoulders and back. It was so nice finally having running water. It had been a bit fun bathing in the lake, but the hot water and privacy of his own bathroom won out. He soaped his body and ran a palmful of shampoo through is unruly hair.

 

_ “I’m less of an unwashed mountain man type and more into handsome lumberjacks.”  _

 

“Goddammit,” Rhett growled and rinsed his tall frame under the drastically cooling water. “Get out of my head.” He wrapped the familiar pink towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. His green eyes looked almost gray and sagged with sadness.

 

_ “Baby, you have the prettiest eyes. They look almost turquoise today.” Josie smiled at her husband. “But with lil flecks of gold.” _

_ “They change based on my mood,” joked Rhett. He placed his hands on her growing belly, waiting for his son to kick. _

_ “And What mood are you in right now? Oh! Did you feel it? He just kicked!” _

_ “Right now, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” _

 

He looked at his reflection, his beard neatly trimmed and his hair an unruly mess. He adjusted his clippers and trimmed the sides to be slightly shorter than the hair on top of his head. “Now what?” He rooted through the toiletries that were still in a box from moving. Some had belonged to Josie, including a maximum holding cream. He shrugged and squirted a dollop in his palm, slowly working it through his hair until it satisfied him. It swooped up in soft waves and curled ever so slightly. He usually wore his hair down and pushed forward, but this new look had potential.

“What should I wear, girl?” Rhett climbed the ladder-like stairs to his loft bedroom, the small white dog in his arms. She yipped in response.

"No, it is too hot for long sleeves. Is a t-shirt too casual? Nah. It’s just a carnival. A tee will be fine.” He settled on a plain gray v-neck and black jeans. It was simple. “Don’t wanna look like I’m trying too hard.” He didn’t want Link to think he was doing all this for him. No, it was just to prove a point. To prove that he didn’t always look like he didn’t give a shit. He wasn’t an unwashed mountain man. He was just Rhett. A man with a weak chin that he hid with facial hair. A man who seemed to only wear worn out clothes because he didn’t want to ruin his good clothes with paint and dirt. A man who used to care how he looked because he wanted to look good for his wife. Because she was beautiful.

It was about an hour until sundown before he left for the park. Barbara whined as Rhett left. “No, girl. You gotta stay home. The fireworks are too loud and scary.”

The ride to Clyde Miller Memorial Park was rather short. Rhett found a parking place near the road and took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing.”

The park was filled with people. Families sitting at picnic tables with their deep fried dinners, children running around with noisemakers and glow sticks, shrieking with joy. He recognized the waitress from the restaurant wandering around with a group of bored looking teens. But he didn’t see Link anywhere.

“Who cares? Just grab a corn dog and find a place to watch the fireworks,” he said quietly to himself.  He walked through the alley of carnival games, past the teenage boys trying to win hard stuffed animals for giggling girls, past pint-sized children trying to win goldfish with ping pong balls, past elderly couples holding hands and canes without a care in the world. He came upon the food vendors and inhaled deeply. The smell of funnel cakes, French fries, and spicy sausages with peppers filled his nose and made him groan with hunger. He hadn’t expected such a small town to have so many things to choose from at a silly little Fourth of July celebration. He paid a pimple faced teen for his corn dog and set off to explore more. He was just about to bite into his corn dog when a small girl with curly blonde hair collided with him.

“I’m sorry, mister!” She looked up with big eyes surrounded in freckles.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” he smiled down at her.

“You’re really tall.” She said in awe.

“Maybe you’re just really short?” Rhett replied bending at his knees to try to be closer to eye level with the child.

“That’s what Uncle Link says too!” She giggled. “That’s him over there!”

Rhett followed her small finger to a group of adults standing near a trash can. Two similarly blonde girls were with the group. There, holding the smallest of the girls was Link. He was laughing and seemed to be having fun with his friends. Suddenly Rhett felt very stupid. Of course, Link wouldn’t be alone.

“Daisy? Where are you?” The woman with Link called out. She wore combat boots and cuffed denim shorts over black tights. A tank top with small rainbows and large rips covered her pale freckles shoulders. Her thick curly hair was piled on top of her head with a bright red bandanna wrapped around her hair, holding it all in place. She had huge sunglasses on her face even though the sun was setting, and ruby red lips. Rhett couldn’t believe someone with such style and physical personality could be found in such a small town. Everybody else seemed content to wear the latest fashions from the Mega Mart.  Link didn’t look like he bought all his clothes at box stores, but it was hard to tell. His jeans rode low on his hips and were cuffed at the ankle enough to show just a hint of tanned skin. His yellow tee shirt was tight across his arms and chest. It fell to meet the waistband of his jeans and when he’d lift the little girl up, his shirt would rise and expose his belly button.

“Over here, mama!” She waved with one hand and pulled her new friend over to her family with her other small hand.

“What have I said about talking to strangers?” A handsome man in a baseball cap prompted. His blonde hair peeked out from underneath the worn maroon hat. His beard was short and filled out his narrow face. He wore jeans with holes in the knees and steel-toed boots. A tee shirt with a band Rhett didn’t recognize hid beneath a short sleeve button up shirt, a patch with the name “Randy” was stitched over the left breast pocket. He was thin but muscular and tan. He had a tattoo on his forearm. Rhett couldn’t make out what it was.

Daisy looked like she was about to cry. “But daddy…”

“It’s okay, Randy. This is Rhett.” Link scooped up the sniffling girl, now holding a child in each arm.

“The new guy!” The woman chirped gleefully. I’ve been wanting to meet you. Link has told us all about you,” she reached her hand out and Rhett took it and shook it timidly.

“Only bad things, I swear.” Link assured Rhett. Rhett forced out a small laugh in response. “Rhett, these are my very best friends Livvie and Randall. And their daughters. That’s Maggie. You’ve already met Daisy and this little one is Chloe.” He bounced her and she giggled happily.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rhett attempted.

“I guess I was wrong after all, Rhett. I really didn’t think you’d come.” Link set both girls down.

“We’re gonna go set up our blanket for the fireworks. It was nice meeting you, Rhett. Hopefully, we’ll see more of each other.” Livvie waved goodbye as she gathered up her kids.

“Do you have anyone to sit with?” Link asked.

Rhett took a bite of his corn dog. “I hadn’t really thought of it.”

“You can come sit with us. It’ll be fun.” Link began to walk in the same direction as his friends.

“Us? Like your friends?” They seemed okay enough.

“Well, they are close by. But no. Um, us as in me and Jonathan.”

“Who is Jonathan?” Rhett asked.

Before Link could answer, a well dressed young man with perfect teeth and hair came and stood beside Link. “Hey, sweetie. I got us some cotton candy to share.” He leaned up and kissed Link’s cheek. Link flushed and looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

“Oh! Is Jonathan your life partner? That’s cool.” Realization dawned on Rhett’s face. “Cool, cool.” He had never seen two men share affection for each other before.

Link sputtered. “What? No! This is only our second date. Just a date. Nothing like that! No!”

“Give it time, sweetie.” Jonathan poked Link’s side and smiled wide. “Who is this, anyway?”

“Uh, this is Rhett. He’s new in town. I invited him to sit with us.”

Rhett suddenly felt like a third wheel. Link was on a date. Of course, he was. He was young and of course, he had friends. And a boyfriend. And of course, they were all gorgeous and fit. Rhett ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly.

“Ugh. I thought it was just going to be us. A nice romantic night with fireworks.” Jonathan picked at the fluffy pink confection and popped a piece in his mouth. “Didn’t realize you were into threesomes.”

“I can go. I’m sorry to intrude.” Rhett started to retreat in the direction he came from.  This whole thing had been one bad idea after another.

“No. Rhett. You can stay. It’ll be fun.” Link pulled away from Jonathan.

“No, this was a mistake. I shouldn’t have come tonight. I don’t belong here.”

“Clearly,” Jonathan retorted.

“Jonathan! That was really mean! Seriously, Rhett. Stay.” Link’s ocean blue eyes pleaded.

“Ew. Are you dating him or me?” Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest.

Link looked back at him. “Neither.” Jonathan’s mouth dropped as Link gathered up the worn blanket he had spread out earlier. “You know, Rhett, you have the best view of fireworks from your porch.”

“Who is gonna take me home?” Jonathan stomped his loafer in the dirt.

“Don’t know.” Link walked away. Rhett stood dumbfounded by what he had just witnessed. It was his fault the two broke up. He ruined someone’s chance at happiness

“That’s my boy!” Rhett heard a female voice cheer from a distance. Livvie was smiling and pointing to Link, clearly enjoying the sight of her best friend dumping his date.

“You’ll never meet anybody if you’re gonna be this way!” Jonathan called after Link.

“Don’t care.” He turned and shrugged, walking backward.

“Asshole!” Jonathan spat.

Rhett was in front of Jonathan in a split second. Yeah, Link was an asshole, but Rhett didn’t want anyone else calling him that. With a fistful of Jonathan’s neatly pressed periwinkle button down, Rhett lifted the other man to eye level. “You don’t get to call him an asshole. Shithead.” He dropped the smaller man and stalked off to his truck.

Link ran up behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder and forced Rhett to face him. “I don’t need you to fight my battles, Rhett.”

“I wasn’t. I just, look. I think you are an asshole, Kid. But I can tell that most people around think you’re an okay guy. And if he thinks you’re an asshole, well, he must be a bigger asshole.” Rhett shrugged Link’s hand from his shoulder. “And I’m the biggest asshole there is, so I have a bit of authority on the subject.”

Link cracked a small smile, which in turn made Rhett smile. “Can I watch the fireworks up at your place with you?”

“I...yeah. Sure. I’ll see you up there?” Rhett quickly got into his truck and pulled away. “What the hell just happened?”

 

-

The drive that had seemed so short earlier now seemed to take ages. Rhett fiddled with the knobs on his dash, drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and audibly cussed himself out at every opportunity. “Why did I agree to this? You’re so stupid, Rhett.”

He didn’t like Link. He didn’t want to be his friend. Friendship only ever ended badly. People lie. People hurt you. They get you to care for them and then they leave. They die. It wasn’t worth the pain, making friends. And he wasn’t about to give Link the opportunity to do any of those things. But for some reason, everything always seemed to come back to Link. He was always there, always in Rhett’s narrative. And he didn’t like it. At least, that’s what he continued to tell himself. Because sometimes...sometimes while painting the weather-worn pine siding, his mind would wander to Link. He’d wonder what he was up to. If he’d run into him somewhere. If he could be around him without acting like an idiot.

Rhett had never met a gay person before. Where he grew up, it was considered the worst thing that you could be. The kid in school who didn’t fit in with the others? Corner him between classes and play “Smear the Queer.” The middle-aged man in town who never married? Trash his yard and spray paint “Fag” on his door. The young substitute teacher from out of town who dressed well? He must be a homo. Run him out of town. Rhett had never instigated any of those moments, but he hadn’t stopped them either. Did that make him a homophobe? He didn’t dislike Link because he liked other men. He disliked Link because he was a pain in the ass. He wasn’t a homophobic person, was he?

He turned up his lane and watched another set of headlights follow in suit. His heart beat faster. He didn’t want Link to think he was the kind of person who beat up kids for being different. He didn’t want Link to think he was the kind of person who would hurt someone.

He wanted Link to like him.

“Goddammit.” His mind was a mess of thoughts, all jumbled up and fighting for dominance. He didn’t want to like Link, but he wanted Link to like him. He didn’t want anything to do with friendship, but he kinda liked it when Link was around. Would Link think he was a bad person if he knew more about him? Would he even want to be his friend?

He parked his truck and shut it off as Link pulled up beside him.

“Hey man, we gotta hurry. The fireworks will start soon.” Link slammed his car door, shaking Rhett from his thoughts.

“Huh? Right. Um, why don’t you go sit? Can I get you a beer?” Rhett asked awkwardly. Could Link tell he was being awkward? Oh, God.

Link smiled brightly, “sure! That sounds great!”

Rhett didn’t like how he felt when Link smiled. It made him want to smile back. To keep smiling. “Right. Uh, I’ll just go get those.” He hurried off into the house, the screen door rattling loudly behind him. He grabbed two beers and on second thought, grabbed the bag of remaining peanut butter cups. He threw on an old flannel shirt over his tee shirt and grabbed a purple zip-up sweatshirt for Link. Just in case.

Link was sitting in the old clam back chair. Rhett cleared his throat and thrust the cold beer to the younger man. “You are old enough to drink, aren’t you, Kid?”

Link smiled a crooked smile and laughed. “Dude, I just turned twenty-six. And I’ve been drinking beer in this very chair since I was sixteen.”

Rhett sat on the old porch swing, it’s red paint peeled in places. But it was sturdy. “You used to come up here to drink?”

“All teenagers do.  In fact, you may want to keep an eye on your property. I’m not sure all the kids in town know someone lives here now. We used to come up, drink beer and skinny dip in your lake. I celebrated my eighteenth birthday here. We’d come up and watch the fireworks and maybe set off a few of our own.” Link took a pull from the brown bottle. “Lots of memories up here. That for me?” Link acknowledged the sweatshirt and held out his hand.

“Yeah, thought it might get a little chilly up here.” He tossed it to Link. It was a little large on him, the sleeves a bit too long. Link curled his fingers into the warm sleeves and sighed with content.

It looked good on him, but Rhett didn’t understand why. He was just trying to be nice. That’s what normal people did, right? That’s what friends would do. He stuffed a peanut butter cup in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Rhett offered a piece of candy to Link, which he gladly accepted. “I’m sorry about the other day.” He pulled at the label on his drink.

“What day and what for?” Link’s eyes narrowed with confusion.

“For how I reacted to you being...gay. I just... never met anyone that was gay before. And I grew up in a really conservative area and I know it’s no excuse and…”

“Rhett, it’s fine.”

“I’m not a homophobe. I swear. I just...I didn’t know what words to use and…”

“Rhett. It’s fine. I know the difference between ignorance and malice.”

“Those are some big words for a kid,” Rhett smiled a small smile.

“I’m gonna start owning that nickname. It won’t be as fun for you to use if I actually like it.” Link unwrapped another candy and smiled.

Rhett huffed in response.

“Rhett, since we’re apologizin’ for stuff...I just want to apologize for assuming your wife divorced you. I was being a dick. Sometimes I don’t know when enough is enough. Especially when it comes to pushing your buttons. But, if you ever need to talk…”

“Apology accepted. Let’s move on. Looks like they are getting started.”

“It’s not healthy to keep it all bottled up,” Link continued.

“I’m just not ready to share Josie with the world.”

“I always liked that name.” Link moved from the rusted chair and sat beside Rhett on the swing. The first firework shot into the sky and burst into a massive red orb. 

Rhett stared sadly into the Illuminated sky. “Josie loved fireworks. We even had them at our wedding.”

 

_ “It is with great pleasure, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Rhett McLaughlin!” The DJ announced the couple as fireworks ignited in the distance. A sweet ballad played as Rhett took Josie by the hand and pulled her close. Her long white dress billowed in the wind as they danced their first dance as husband and wife.  _

_ “You know, Mr. McLaughlin, every time I look in your eyes, it is like fireworks going off in my heart.” _

 

“I’m sorry about Jonathan. I didn’t mean to make you dump him.”

“If anything, you did me a favor. I didn’t even want to be there with him. Our first date was a disaster and he invited himself along to see the fireworks when I mentioned I’d be there with my friends.”

“He didn’t seem like your type, anyway,” Rhett said offhandedly.

“My type? How do you know my type?” Link snorted.

“You told me you were into lumberjacks.”

“I suppose I did. Well, you’re not wrong. But I also like personality.”

“Did you like Jonathan’s personality?” Rhett offered Link another candy. Link took it and popped it in his mouth.

“Hell no.” He grinned while chewing his treat. “He was the worst.”

“Why did he have a sweater on? It’s July!” Rhett referenced the man’s choice of once again wearing a sweater tied around his shoulder. “He looked like he was going to sail in his yacht with all his fancy friends.”

Link chuckled as Rhett mimed a fancy man steering a ship and finished off his beer.

“Do you want another?” Rhett pointed to the empty bottle.

“I better not. I have to help Mrs. Gilbert in the morning.” Crack, boom. Reds and blues fell from the sky.

“Really? How?” Rhett finished his beer and sat his empty bottle on the porch railing beside Link’s empty one.

“Home health care stuff. I get her ready for the day, give her the daily medicines she needs. Make sure she doesn’t fall.” Link ticked the tasks off on his long fingers. 

“I didn’t know you were a nurse too,” Rhett said with genuine surprise.

“Not a nurse. Maybe one day. I don’t know. I have the application but I haven’t decided yet.”

“You’d probably be great at it. Maybe. I dunno. I don’t really know you that well.” Greens and golds lit up the sky and reflected in Rhett’s eyes. Link was staring at him. Why was he staring at him? He felt his chest get tight and he shifted in the swing, causing it to jostle and rock them back and forth slowly. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because for the first time since I met you, I can’t tell if you are being an asshole or not. You’ve never said anything nice to me before, so I can’t tell if you are pulling my leg or if you are serious.”

Rhett bellowed with laughter. Link smiled widely and adjusted his glasses.  “I’ve never heard you laugh before.”

“I haven’t laughed in a long time. Not like that.” Rhett confessed. Link’s smile faded a bit and he looked at his fingers.

“I know that saying it’ll get better is a lame attempt at being comforting, but it will. And it’s okay if it takes a long time. But one day you’ll be able to share Josie with the world. I’m sure the world would love her as much as you do.”

Rhett grunted. “Thanks, Kid. The big booms are my favorite.” Several large fireworks exploded together and Rhett grinned.

“I like the little spiral ones that whistle and crackle.”

Rhett was thankful Link noticed the cue to change the subject. Soon after the fireworks ended with a spectacular finale, Rhett walked Link to his truck. “So, you probably won’t believe me, but I had...fun.”

“You know what, Rhett? So did I.” Link got in his car and fired it up. Rhett began to walk back when he heard Link call out from the open window.

“By the way, you clean up pretty good. I like what you did with your hair.” Link pulled away and beeped his horn twice to say goodbye.

Rhett placed his hand on his cheek and felt it grow warm at the compliment. He walked slowly back into his new home feeling drunker than he ever had before.

 

_ “I’m less of an unwashed mountain man type and more into handsome lumberjacks.” _

 

“Goddammit.”


	6. Board Games and Boxed Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link spends most of the chapter trying to convince Liv he is only interested in friendship. 
> 
> or-
> 
> A small Link chapter that serves as a vessel that will eventually bring us to chapter 7

* * *

* * *

 

The drive from Rhett’s place to the home Link shared with his parents took Link down the mountain through Main Street and out to the edge of the small town where his family owned a blue ranch style home in a fenced in yard on two acres of land. The front lawn was perfectly manicured with beautiful summer flowers planted lovingly in beds and pots all over the property. In the backyard was an old swing set. the paint had mostly rusted away, but it still worked just fine- if not a little squeakier than it had been during Link’s youth. Along the white picket fence was a large maple tree that hung partially over the fence and into the Wood’s backyard. He and Livvie had begged his father to build them a massive tree house that they could share. Charles had finally given in and with the help of Livvie’s father, they had built The Best Treehouse Ever. It was painted yellow because it was Livvie’s favorite color and Link didn’t care what color it was as long as it had a rope ladder that they could pull up to keep out her younger siblings. Link had always wanted a sibling and Liv was as close to a sister as he was ever going to have.

 

_“Hey, Link! Let’s go play in our treehouse!” They were eight and their dads had just finished the final touches on the wrap around porch railings._

_“Are you two gonna play house?” Mrs. Wood chuckled and shooed the kids out of her kitchen._

_“Ew! No way! Girls are gross!” Link pulled a face and pretended to vomit._

_With an armful of board games, Livvie mimicked Link. “Gross, Mom. We’re gonna play Monopoly. Can we have popsicles?”_

_Up in the treehouse, Link set up the board game as Livvie watched him thoughtfully. "_ _Why do our parents want us to pretend to be married so bad?” She handed Link a blue popsicle.  Link shrugged._

_“I’unno. They probably want us to get married when we’re older. Do you wanna be the car or the dog?”_

_"The puppy. Do you wanna get married when you’re older?”_

_“To you?” Link asked, his voice squeaking._ _She nodded and rolled the dice._

_“I don’t think brothers and sisters are allowed to get married to each other.” Link took his turn._

_“We aren’t brother and sister.”_

_“We may as well be. Besides, you don’t wanna marry me. I still have trouble tying my shoes and you should have a husband that can tie his shoes.”_

 

Link looked to his sneakers. The laces were untied and tucked into the sides of his shoes.

“Link? Are you home?” Livvie called from over the fence.

“What are you doing at your parents? Shouldn’t you be at home with Randy and the girls?” Link vaulted the fence with ease and greeted her with a hug.

“The girls never get to have bedtime with their daddy. So he’s doing snacktime, bath time and reading them a story before he tucks them in. He says it is one of the things he misses the most when he is on the road. Wanna go play in the treehouse?” She took off for the old building before Link could respond. In a flash, she was up the ladder and waiting for him.

“Can we play monopoly?” He asked, catching up.

“Only if I can be the puppy.” She smiled and plugged in the string of Christmas lights to illuminate the interior. The old milk crate tables and bean bag chairs still sat in the spacious one-room treehouse. Fake flowers in vases and worn curtains decorated the space. Their collection of board games and Legos sat idly on a shelf, waiting for someone to play with them. Newer baby dolls and noisemakers also took up residence for when Livvie’s daughters came over to Grandma’s to play. Link sat on his old beanbag and began to set up the game. Liv pulled a bottle of wine from her purse. “Shhh,” she giggled, “I snagged it from my mom.”

 

_“Link, look what I got!” Livvie unzipped her coat and produced a box of wine. “I don’t speak French but it looks fancy.”_

_“Liv, it’s in a box. It’s about as fancy as a dog turd.” Link found a couple of empty cups and dusted them out._

_“Hey, guys! Am I late?” A blonde head poked its head up through the trap door._

_“Oh! I invited Randy. I hope that’s okay!” Randy had just transferred to their school after his parents divorced._

_Link gulped and tried to speak, “guh. Uh. Mmpff. Yeah. Totally.” From the moment Link had seen Randall Walters introduce himself in homeroom, he had been left speechless._

_“Hey hey! Boxed wine. Fancy!” Randy grabbed a cup and smiled. Link liked that smile. It was perfect with perfect white teeth and perfect lips. He was perfect. “Cool! Monopoly! Can I be the car?”_

_Link would give him whatever he wanted. “Sure. I can be the wheelbarrow.”_

_“Cool. Cool. Hey Livvie? Wanna share the beanbag chair with me?” He sat to one side and wrapped his arm around her as she scooted in closely. She giggled and sipped her wine._

_Link muttered to himself, the other two too caught up in each other to notice. “I guess the wheelbarrow isn’t the only thing with a third wheel here.”_

 

“So,” she took a swig of wine and passed the bottle to Link, “not that I’m complaining or anything but...what the heck was that all about!?”

He took a small sip and winced. Debra Wood had horrible taste in wine. “What was what all about?” He passed the bottle back and rolled a six.

“Dumping yacht boy and running off with that guy you supposedly hate.” She smirked and took another drink.

“I didn’t even want to be there with Jonathan in the first place.”

“You wanted Rhett to be there, though.”

“No! Well, maybe. He needs to get out of the house once in a while. It can’t be healthy being all alone like that.” He rolled again, took a chance and winced.

“I think you like him.” She bought Park Place.

“You know my one rule, Liv.” He took the wine and grimaced.

“I know. Don’t fall for straight guys. But that was just Randy.”

Link counted off on his fingers, “and Sam, Zach, James…”

“Oh and Ben!” She finished. “Alright, fine I get it. But he seemed nice. Not at all like the asshole you say he is.”

“Well, maybe I exaggerated a bit,” he passed GO and collected his money. “But that doesn’t mean that I like him. I’m just trying to be his friend a little bit. I think he could really use one. Even though he says he doesn’t want friends.”

“Yeah. I guess moving to a new town can be difficult.”

“And losing your wife,” Link clamped his mouth shut. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that. Rhett had said he wasn’t ready to share Josie just yet.

“He’s a widower? What happened?” She put down the wine bottle, her eyes wide.

“I don’t know. I shouldn’t have said anything. Shit.”

“Is that his sweatshirt?” She touched the sleeve. Link pulled his arm away quickly. “Link, you’re acting like a middle school girl with a crush. Remember how many sweatshirts, flannels, and jackets I used to get. Hell, I still wear the first one Randy ever lent me.”

“I know. I lent him that shirt first.” Link teased, but he knew she was right. It did seem pretty silly, him wearing another guy’s sweatshirt like it was a trophy. “I’ll give it back to him next time I see him.”

“Sure you will,” Liv winked.

“Liv! It’s not like that!” He whined and placed a hotel on Indiana Avenue.

“Fine. Let’s go take it back to him right now.” She stood up. Link swiped the bottle of wine from her, took a long drink and tried not to gag.

“Can’t. I’m drunk. See. Shouldn’t be driving.” He hiccuped. “It’s your turn.”

She dropped back into her beanbag chair and huffed. “Just admit it, Linkypoo. You’re into him. You want to kiss him.” She singsonged. Her mother may have terrible taste in wine, but it was potent and they were tipsy.

Link hiccuped again. “I do not, Livvie! What are you, twelve? I don’t want to kiss him. I just think…” he paused for a moment “...I just think maybe he isn’t as big of an asshole as he thinks he is. I think we could be friends.”

Livvie crawled off her beanbag and onto Link’s faded one. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, Liv. I’ve got you and Randy. And the girls. I’ve got my family and the guys at the shop. I’ve got a roof over my head. What reason do I have for being unhappy?” He kissed her forehead. She held him tighter.

“Don’t you want someone to love? Someone who loves you?”

“Everybody wants that. But, I don’t think I’ll ever have it. And I’m okay with it. Really. And some straight widower stranger isn’t going to miraculously fall in love with me. That’s not how the world works.” He hoped he sounded convincing.

“I’m not entirely convinced that is true. I think you keep telling yourself you are okay with it to make you feel better.” She fiddled with the zipper on Link’s borrowed sweatshirt. “What if he did, though?”

“Did what?”

“What if, for once, the straight guy fell for you? What if after all those other guys, this one sees something in you?” She released him from her tight hold and looked him in the eyes. Her pupils were dilated and the whites were slightly bloodshot.

“You mean Rhett?” He nudged his glasses back up his nose. She nodded, the loose curls around her face bouncing in time.

“That would never happen. Not in a million years. Rhett is straight and he doesn’t even like me all that much, to begin with. And I have no interest in him like that. So even if by some weird twist of fate, he found himself falling for me, it wouldn’t matter because I don’t see him that way.” He stood and began to clean up the abandoned board game. “I mean, really? Could you imagine?”

“I can.”  She curled her legs underneath her and stared at Link knowingly. Silence filled the treehouse as Link continued to tidy up, trying his best to ignore her stares.

“Olivia, sweetie! Randy’s on the phone. Says it’s time to go home!” The sweet voice of Debra Wood broke the silence. Livvie unplugged the lights and made her way down the rope ladder. Link followed behind, slightly wobbly and holding the mostly empty bottle of wine.  

“Link Neal! Are you drunk?” The woman who was like a mother to Link scolded him playfully. “Don’t you have to be at Mrs. Gilbert’s in the mornin’?”

He handed her back the bottle, “this wine tastes terrible.”

“I don’t buy it for the taste. I buy it because sometimes grandma needs to get drunk in the afternoon.” She chuckled and took the bottle from him. “Go on, get on home. And drink plenty of water.”

Link kissed the women goodnight before leaving for his own place. This time he walked around the fence and through his front door. The house was quiet and suddenly Link felt very lonely.  His parents often went to bed early most nights, leaving Link in the quiet solitude of an otherwise empty house.

 

He slipped his sneakers off his feet and aligned them together on the mat by the door. Even drunk, Link was tidy. Walking in the dark, he entered the kitchen. The room was illuminated by a few battery operated candles in the center of the kitchen table and a small light above the sink. He pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold water from the tap. He gulped down the water and filled the glass again, this time he carried it with him to his bedroom.

Jade was asleep on his bed, curled up on her pillow. Her soft ears twitched at the sound of Link turning on his bedside lamp, but she didn’t open her eyes. Link sat the cup down on his desk. The slightly crumpled college application sat smoothed out and centered. “Rhett thinks I’d be a good nurse,” he giggled a bit and sat down. He took the application in his hands and began to read it.  Pen in hand, he began to fill out the form line by line. Every so often he’d bring the baggy sleeve to his nose and breathe in. The sweatshirt smelled warm like the woods and campfires. But there was an underlying scent that Link could only assume was Rhett. It was comforting and sweet and Link found himself breathing deeper, inhaling the unique perfume.

He finished the application, stuffed it in the accompanying envelope and slapped a stamp on it. He quietly tiptoed back to the kitchen to put the envelope with the rest of the Neal’s outgoing mail.

The kitchen light flicked on, startling Link. “You’re coming in awful late,” his mother stated. Link didn’t have a curfew, but his parents worried about him. He was their only child. “You’ve been drinking. You didn’t drive all the way back from Crestwood drunk did you?” She had his chin in her hand, her eyes staring into his searching for answers. Growing up, Link was rarely punished for misbehaving. However, because he was their only son, their pride and joy, he was ofter coddled and treated like a child. 

“No mama. I had some wine with Livvie in the treehouse. Why would I have been in Crestwood?” He wiggled out of her grip. He loved his parents very much, but sometimes he hated how they still made him feel like a child. The feeling increased when he came back from the city. When he flunked out of school.

 

_Link sighed deeply and picked up the red phone that was in his dorm room. He carefully dialed the familiar sequence of numbers and waited for the call to connect. It picked up after the third ring.  “Mom? I have some bad news.” He held back a sob and continued. “No, no. It’s nothing like that. No...Mom….Mom. Listen, Mom. I lost my scholarship. I let everyone down.” He hadn’t been going to classes. And when he did go, he didn’t understand the material. The anxiety of school and everyday life had begun to take its toll on the college sophomore. “I’m sorry, Mom. I’ll be home this weekend.”_

  


“To take your boyfriend home. Link? You don’t have guests over do you?” She cocked her head and directed an ear towards Link's room at the end of the hall in an effort to hear movement from a late night visitor. 

“What? Mom, no! Ew. I dumped him and hung out with Rhett up at the cabin.” The very idea that his mom thought he had hidden Jonathan away in the bedroom while they were asleep made him want to puke. He didn’t like the idea of his parents speculating on his sex life. That is if he had one.

“That rude newcomer? Why on Earth were you hanging out with him?” She sounded scandalized at the very idea.

Link just wanted to go to bed. “He’s not that bad. I think he just needs a friend.”

“Hmm. I don’t like it.”

Link ignored her. “I gotta get to bed, Mom. I have to be at Mrs. Gilbert’s in the morning.” He kissed her goodnight and retreated to his room.

 

He pulled off the sweatshirt and draped it gently over the back of his desk chair. He smiled at it fondly, trailing his fingers over the soft fabric. It was a really nice shirt. He knew he’d eventually have to give it back and while he didn’t necessarily want to give the purple hoodie back, he recognized it as an opportunity to see his new friend again. That tall, mysterious asshole that has stolen Link’s attention.  He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed, turning off the lamp and discarding his glasses once he was comfortable.

 

_"What if, for once, the straight guy fell for you? What if after all those other guys, this one sees something in you?”_

 

“I don’t think I’d mind it at all,” Link mused quietly before drifting off to sleep, visions of green and gold fireworks filling his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant it when I said slow burn. Please stick with me. I love long stories.
> 
> visit me on tumblr, same cat name. same cat place.


	7. Brenda 'Gets Around Town' Parker-Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett is excited to possibly have a new friend, but other people in town also seek his friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, there are trigger warnings in the tags for this chapter. While the descriptions of characters in the hospital are not gory or over-done, there are still mentions of hospitals and premature births. I wanted to make sure to warn my beautiful readers ahead of time because the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable or hurt you. I have marked where the possible triggers may be with this ** at the beginning and end of the section. You can skip over it and still get the gist of the grief. However, I am rather proud of how I wrote it and if you don't find those topics triggering, I urge you not to skip it. As the story progresses, there may be more descriptions of what happened to Josie. 
> 
> Also, if you do find these topics painful, please tell me. I'll do my best to make sure that when the parts come, I can either warn you ahead of time or adjust the story in a way that won't alienate my readers. I'd hate for anyone to stop reading because I was neglectful of other's pain.
> 
> I love you all.

* * *

* * *

 

Rhett awoke early the next morning to Barbara’s wet tongue on his face. “No, Barb. It’s too early. Let’s go back to sleep.” 

She huffed and flopped herself down beside him, head resting on his bare thigh. Rhett scratched her ears and yawned deeply. He had dreamed about fireworks and although he couldn’t remember seeing it in his mind’s eye, he had dreamed of closeness. He felt warm and wanted. He closed his eyes, hoping for the feeling he had dreamed about returning.

 

_ Rhett’s friends had stopped calling. Stopped dropping by. One by one all the friends he had shared with Josie drifted away. Some because they believed in Rhett’s guilt, others because it was too hard to be there without Josie’s sweet laughter. There were even a few so-called friends who grew weary of Rhett’s torment. _

_ “Look, dude. You gotta move on. This whole mopey, miserable man thing has gotten old. It’s annoying and frankly, we’re all tired of it. We miss her too, dude. But, just man the fuck up.” _

 

Rhett groaned and sat up in the bed, disrupting Barbara’s nap. He didn’t miss his old friends, not really. He missed having people to laugh with him, grab a beer with him, sit and do nothing with him for hours and be happy.  “Link did all those things with me last night,” he leaned back on the headboard. He thought back to the previous night and smiled. Link wasn’t as horrible as Rhett wanted to believe he was. Link was actually kinda nice…and funny. “Dammit,” Rhett cursed. “Does this mean we’re friends now?”

Barb looked up with wide eyes and barked once in response.

“Well, I don’t know either. I think I’d like that.” Barb snuggled into his hip. He stroked her back and continued, “I know I said no friends. But maybe one won’t hurt.”

That was the problem. Everybody hurts you in the end. And honestly, Rhett was sick of hurting. It hadn’t even been six months since he lost everything. Josie. Jacob. He’d lost his family and all his friends. Everyone saw him as this horrible guy. A mean drunk. A dastardly villain. It had been an accident. A medical examination had proved the validity of Rhett’s claims, but in the court of public opinion, Rhett was as guilty as they come.

What if he told Link what happened? What if Link agreed with all those people? He’d lose the one friend he now seemed to want to keep. He crawled out of bed and walked with bare feet onto the porch to watch the sunrise.

 

_ Rhett woke up to find his wife had already awakened and was nowhere to be seen. A dusty pink light filled the room and the answer came to him. He found her on the small front porch wearing an old tee shirt of his, her bare toes curling up against the cold morning air. Her bump was finally starting to show.  _

_ “I thought I lost you there,” Rhett hugged her from behind. _

_ “I couldn’t sleep. Isn’t it beautiful out here?” She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. _

_ “It doesn’t even compare to you, Jojo.” He kissed her hair. “You worried me, though. I didn’t know where you’d gone.” _

_ "Don’t worry, Rhett. I’ll never leave you.” She rested her head on his chest. _

_ “Promise?” He held her tight and lifted her small body so her toes no longer touched the floor. _

_ She giggled brightly, she smiled wide as her bright blue eyes sparkled. “I promise.” _

 

He sat on the porch swing and noticed the pair of empty beer bottles on the railing. Link had sat with him on this very swing the night before and told him that it would get better. Even if it took a long time. Rhett had heard that from so many people in the months since the accident. But it had sounded so sincere coming from the younger man. Someone who was practically a stranger. He hadn’t pushed him into talking about it. He let Rhett have his sadness. He’d wanted to earn Rhett’s trust. Rhett considered the idea of trusting Link. After all, friends trusted each other.  

As with any new friendship, it takes time to get to know someone, time to gain that trust. And the smallest fuck up could cause the whole relationship to go belly up.

 

_ “Hey, guys. Do you wanna come over? Maybe watch the game? Order a pizza? I’ve got some beers in the fridge.” Rhett had run into a group of friends at the gas station in town.  _

_ “Oh! Hey Rhett! Uh, sorry. I’ve got a bunch of work to do in the garage. Wife wants it cleared out.” _

_ “Um…the in-laws are over. Just ran out to pick up some milk.” _

_ “I can’t either. Um...I hate pizza and beer.” _

_ Rhett knew what was going on. “Wings, then? Or Chinese?” _

_ "Sorry, Rhett.” _

_ “Yeah, man. Maybe another time. It was good to see you. You’re looking well.” _

_ “Get a clue, Rhett. We don’t want to be around you anymore. We don’t trust you to not get drunk and kill us.” _

_ Rhett watched the group walk away, his shoulders sagged. _

_ The attendant at the register spoke up, “perhaps you should go. We don’t want any trouble.” _

_ “Yeah. I’ll go.” _

 

Rhett grabbed the bottles and tossed them into the trash can on his porch. He looked out into the quiet expanse of his property. The grass was dry and brittle, it hadn’t rained once in the weeks since he’d moved in. A few dead trees lay toppled at the edge of where his yard met the woods. He’d need an ax. He would make good use of the fallen trees to heat his wood stove.  But that would have to wait. He was still in the process of painting the old wooden exterior of his home. He’d chosen a warm beige shade that Link had mixed up for him. It was a long process, but Rhett didn’t mind. It was soothing, the way the paint pulled and smoothed out over the rough surface. It kept his mind off of everything he’d lost. And often, kept his mind busy with thoughts of what he could gain. 

Inside, he pulled on his paint-smeared jeans and poured himself a mug of strong coffee with just a splash of milk. Barbara danced at his feet, ready for her breakfast. Rhett had followed the map Link made which had led him directly to the Mega Mart the next town over. He’d found Barbara’s favorite brand of dog food, treats, and toys. He’d purchased tools and small appliances, cheap tee shirts, and new underwear. He’d felt guilty as he put his purchases in the bed of his truck. It was places like this that put places like Neal’s Bit of Everything out of business. He didn’t want to see Link’s family lose their store, but Link had banned him from the place. He wondered if the ban still stood, now that they might just be friends.

The day passed quickly for Rhett, his focus on finishing the northern side of the house faltering occasionally at the thought of his new friend. He was eager to see Link again, to learn more about him. What kinds of things did he like, what did he do for fun? What kinds of things would they do together? Would Link even want to hang out with him? Did Link even want to be his friend? He climbed down the ladder as the sun began to show signs of setting. His stomach rumbled and he knew it was time for dinner.

After a quick cold cut sandwich, Rhett settled in the old red armchair in his living room. He’d found it at a yard sale during his road trip from Georgia. It was worn out in places, with the stuffing popping out of the threadbare fabric. But it was comfortable and Rhett didn’t mind the old chair. He turned on the TV, but nothing caught his eye so he turned it off again. His guitar sat in the corner, dusty and out of tune. He looked with sadness at the instrument that once brought him so much joy. It begged him to play it.

 

_ “Play me a song, Baby.” Josie handed Rhett his acoustic guitar and tucked her hair behind her ear.  _

_ He took the instrument from her and picked the strings, tuning it.  _ _ “I dunno, little lady.” He drawled out, mimicking the deep country voices of his favorite musicians. _

_ “Pretty please?” She sat on the floor at his feet and looked up at him with big eyes.  He began to strum the guitar, pulling out a simple melody. _

_ "I love you for a hundred- thousand reasons _

_ But most of all I love you cause you're you,” he sang to her. She lit up as he sang. _

_ "Do you mean that? Do you love me?” _

_ “‘Course I do. I’d be a fool not to. I love you, Josephine Norris.” _

_ “I love you too, Rhett. Play me another song?” _

_ He kissed her deeply and played on into the night until their parents called them home. _

 

He hadn’t played his guitar since Josie died. The music just wasn’t in him anymore. He used to spend countless nights crooning and strumming away at the old thing. Watching as each song he played caused her to smile wider and wider until she hurt from smiling. 

******

Rhett pulled the loose stuffing from the chair, a little bit at a time. Idle hands searching for a distraction. The evening turned to night as Rhett indulged in the memories of his past. That’s all they were now. Memories. He hated the idea that he might one day forget about Josie. Her sunny smile, her childlike giggle, her big blue eyes. Blue like the sky on a clear day. He hated his last memories of her in the hospital, with wires and tubes everywhere. Machines beeping and the harsh smell of antiseptic. Her beautiful sky eyes closed and her soft lips slack and hidden behind tubes to help her breathe. He hated how her small hands were limp in his large ones, how she didn’t squeeze back. He hated how they had shaved off part of her beautiful chestnut hair leaving behind angry stitches covered in bloody bandages. He hated the uncertainty. Would he ever hear her laugh again? Would he ever get to hear her tell him how much she loved him again? Could she hear him repeat it in her ear, voice shaking and tear-filled?  He hated that his only memories of his son were sad ones. Of the tiniest baby in the NICU, skin paper thin and an angry shade of red. Of machines bigger than him helping him live. Memories of wanting to hold him, comfort him, feel his tiny heart beating with his. Of being told it was too dangerous. Of watching his son through panes of glass. Memories of doctors telling him his son’s body just couldn’t take it, he was born too early, born with too much trauma from the accident. 

******

Rhett sobbed and wiped away the tears with the heel of his palm. He tried to think of happy things. Like the night before. Like how the fireworks reflected off of Link’s tortoiseshell glasses. He had felt happy for the first time in months. But now he just felt guilty. Guilty for feeling happy. Guilty for not being able to protect his family. Guilty for running away from Georgia, from the place where Josie and Jacob remained.

Last night had been the first night where Rhett hadn’t cried himself to sleep. He had been too busy replaying the night’s events to think about Josie and Jacob. Last night was the first night Rhett hadn’t dreamed of loss. Tonight, however, Rhett didn’t dream at all. He curled up in his bed and let the darkness cover him. He sobbed until his head pounded and then he sobbed some more. Eventually, sleep did take him, but it gave him no relief and soon the sun crested over the horizon, alerting the poor man of another lonely day.

-

Rhett rolled out of bed, had his coffee and fed Barbara. The same thing he did every morning. He put on his paint-stained clothes and continued the long process of repainting his home. Same as he had done the day before and the day before that. He had to keep busy. And so he did. He worked until the paint can ran dry. Cursing under his breath, he climbed down the ladder empty can in hand. He threw the can in the bed of his truck and called for Barbara. She hopped in the truck’s cab enthusiastically, her tail wagging as excited yips echoed through the woods.

“Calm down, girl. We’re just gonna go see if Link can make us some more paint.” He scratches her ears and put his truck into gear.  He rolled the windows down so that Barbara could stick her head out. The air was warm, but it created a breeze that cooled the sweat from Rhett’s face.

“Stay put, Barb. I’ll be right back.” He walked nervously up to the door of Neal’s Bit of Everything, empty paint can in hand. Would he be allowed in? Was Link working? Would Link be happy to see him? He took a deep breath and pulled to the door open. The bell on the door jingled, alerting Link’s mother of his presence.

“Oh, it’s the out-of-towner. Do you need something’?” She stopped wrapping cheese cut by the pound and wiped her hands on her apron.

Rhett held up the empty can, “Link mixed up some paint for me, but I ran out. I’d like to buy some more.” He answered and then added, “please?”

She took the can and looked at it, studying the splatters of paint on the lid. “I’m not sure which shade this is exactly.”

“Is Link here? Could I ask him?”  Rhett asked hopefully. But his hopes were dashed just as fast.

“He’s takin’ care of Mrs. Gilbert. Hang on,” she sat down the can and picked up the receiver to an old rotary phone. She quickly dialed several numbers and lit up when the call connected. “Link, sweetie. That man is here and he needs more paint. Yeah, him.  A sandy beige color. Nantucket Sandcastle? Who comes up with these names? How’s everything going, dear? How’s Edna? Oh, bless her heart. Will you be home for dinner? Uh huh. Mmhmm. Okay, I love you. Mmmhmm, bye.” She placed the receiver back in the cradle. Rhett waited awkwardly for the call to end. He just wanted to get his paint and leave. Link wasn’t here.  Rhett watched as she disappeared to the back of the store. On the wall behind the counter framed with all the health code certificates, was a photo of Link, younger and standing in front of a large sign. _‘University of Pennhurst EST 1879.’_ He wore a sweatshirt matching the name on the sign and a huge smile surrounded by a dark goatee. His hair was shorter and dyed blonde.  Rhett had heard of Pennhurst. It was considered a very prestigious school. If Link had attended such an amazing university, why was he living with his parents and snaking clogged drains for his dad?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the loud thunk of heavy paint cans on wood. Mrs. Neal had returned with two gallon-sized cans. “Anything else?”

“No, ma’am.” He stammered and grabbed for his wallet.

“Fourteen even.”

He handed her the cash. “Oh uh, actually, could you have Link call me later?” He wrote his number on an old receipt and handed it to her. “Maybe he’d wanna hang out sometime?”

She took the paper from him and forced a smile. “Sure thing, hun. Have a super day.” She pushed the cans to him and once his back was turned, crumpled the note and tossed it in the wastebasket under her counter.

Rhett pulled away from the store, a small smile on his face. Link would call him and come over. Rhett could barely contain his excitement at the idea of the younger man at his place once again, drinking beer and watching sports. Did Link like sports? He was gay, maybe he only liked musicals and chick flicks. Rhett could rent a few musical videos, he didn’t own any.  

He painted until the sky began to turn pink. He fixed himself another cold cut sandwich and parked himself in the overstuffed red chair. His phone sat on the table between his chair and the window. He watched it, willing it to ring. Link had to be home by now. Maybe he was helping with the cleanup at the store? Or taking a shower? He watched the phone. Did his phone work? He’d had the phone company around to set it up, but he had yet to receive any calls. He picked it up and put it to his ear. The dial tone hummed loudly and he quickly slammed the phone down. Link could be trying to call. He closed his eyes and fell into a light doze, asleep but still acutely aware of his surroundings, of the table side lamp illuminating the room, of the television quietly broadcasting trivia questions, of his hand resting on the phone. The phone rang, startling him awake. He fumbled to grab it. “Heh-hello?” He tried to sound nonchalant.

“Hello, Mr. Mick-Lock-Lin. My name is Sanjay and I am calling on behalf of Super Mega Cable…” Rhett slammed the phone into its cradle and sighed. Link wasn’t going to call.  Rhett shut off the television, turned off the light and retreated to his bedroom in the dark. He kept the lights off as he stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed ready for another sleepless night.

-

A loud banging on the old screen door startled Rhett from his restless slumber. He looked at the alarm clock beside his bed. It was past eight, Rhett had slept in. If you could call what he did sleeping. Rather, it was several hours of intrusive thoughts and heartbreaking memories. Several more hours of uncomfortable tossing and turning. And finally, after tears were shed, would he finally fall into a listless sleep.

He rubbed his eyes. The banging persisted. “Link?” Rhett hopped out of bed and pulled on the dirty jeans that sat in a pile on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and stumbled down the loft ladder. Link was the only one who could possibly be stopping by. No one else knew him. Or cared. He checked his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall by the door. His eyes were puffy and red, his hair a sleep-rumpled mess. He breathed into his palm and sniffed it. He pulled back at the morning breath he smelled on his palm. Hopefully, Link didn’t notice.  He pulled open the door and breathed deep. “Hey, Li-“ he stopped mid-sentence. Link was not on his doorstep. “Um. Hello? Can I help you?” He cleared his throat and suddenly felt underdressed in only his gross jeans.

“Oh, my my my. She said you were tall and handsome. But my, oh my. I was not expecting you.” A woman, tall in pointy red heels stood in front of him. She was in her mid-thirties, tanned, and had teased blonde hair that was brown at the roots. Her lipstick matched her shoes and the tube top she wore over her large breasts. A short denim mini skirt showed off her toned legs. In her hands, she held a disposable foil pan.

“Who? I’m confused.” Rhett and rubbed his beard in discomfort.

Her voice was rough like it had been marred with cigarettes over the years. “Oh, sweetie. I’ve heard all about you. I made you my specialty! Corn chip casserole. It’s got corn chips, cream of celery soup, hamburger, three different kinds of cheese and topped off with fried onions. Figure since you’re a widower, you’d need a good woman to cook some nice meals for you. Help you out a little, ya know. Welcome you to the neighborhood.”

Rhett tried not to gag as he took the still warm dish in his hands. “Uh. Thanks. But who are you? Wait,” he grew agitated as he began to wake up, “how did you know I’m a widower?” Link. He had only told Link. Of fucking course. Rhett felt the anger swell in his chest as it mixed with humiliation and nausea.

“My name is Brenda. Brenda Parker-Brown. But those are my married names. I’m a divorcee. My ex-husbands weren’t real men. Not like you, handsome.” She put a long manicured nail on his bare chest and purred. Rhett pulled back before she could run her fingers down his torso.

“Who told you about me?”

“Oh, that weird girl who works at the Curl and Twirl. I think her name is Liv? She’s not my stylist.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and pursed her lips.

“Obviously.” Rhett deadpanned, having remembered what Liv looked like at the jubilee. “Look, I don’t know what she told you or how she thought it was any of her business butting into my life, but I’m not interested. Frankly, you’re not even remotely my type. In fact, you’re kinda scary. And I don’t need Link and Liv running their mouths about my life.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, “I’m scary? You’re the loser living all alone in the woods like some kind of...wood...man.”

He handed the casserole back to her. “There is a reason you are divorced so many times. Those poor men didn’t realize they were going to be fed actual garbage.”

“You ungrateful…”

“Have a wonderful day.” He closed the door in her face, secured the deadbolt and flopped down on the old red chair. “What the fuck?”

He had trusted Link. He thought Link understood that he wasn’t ready to share Josie with the world. Share who he had been. Link sure had seemed to follow. But he hadn’t called. And he hadn’t stopped by. Instead, he was spreading the word all over town. “Rhett’s wife died! Everybody look at the sad man with the dead wife! Marvel in his angst!”

“Fine.” He slapped his hands on his thighs. “Perfect. Who cares?” He never should have cared in the first place. Never should have thought that Link could possibly ever be his friend. Friends hurt you. They lie. Being alone was better. No one can hurt you if you don’t let them.

Rhett tried to go about his day without thinking about Link’s betrayal. But it was hard when woman after woman kept knocking on his door or calling up to him as he painted with a melodic “Yoo-hoo!” Each time he politely, and in some cases not so politely, asked them to leave and take their casseroles with them. Each time they said the girl at the salon mentioned it. Each time, Rhett felt his heart break into more pieces at the thought of Link bringing this on him.

Dark clouds rolled over the tree covered mountains as the day grew long. Rhett could smell the oncoming rain. It was still a ways off in the distance. He climbed off the ladder and put away his supplies. He was putting the remaining paint on the porch when the sound of tires on gravel caught his attention. “Not again,” he groaned at the thought of another single woman looking to treat the lonely widower right. A familiar red truck came into view. “Link.” He felt his heart flutter before his head reminded it of how upset they were. He stood in the driveway with his arms crossed over his chest. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

“Hiya, Rhett!” Link smiled brightly as he climbed out of the old vehicle. The door creaked as he closed it.

“Go away. I don’t want to talk to you.” Rhett turned to climb the stairs to his porch.

Link laughed. “Asshole.”

“I’m not joking around. I really don’t want to talk to you. I don’t even want to look at you.” He didn’t turn around to face Link. He kept his head high. He would not let Link see him falter.

“Did I do something wrong?” Link placed a hand tentatively on Rhett’s shoulder. He shrugged it off. “Rhett? Whatever I did, please let me apologize.”

“Maybe you should ask Brenda.” He growled.

Link frowned. “Brenda? As in Brenda ‘Gets Around Town’’ Parker-Brown? What does she have to do with us?”

“Somehow, she found out I was single. With a dead wife. Tried to bring me some vomit in a pan,” he began.

“Corn Chip Casserole.” Link interjected.

Rhett continued, “yeah. Somehow she found out about something that only one person in town knew about. Do you know who that person was.” He turned to face Link. “You.”

“I never told Brenda, I swear!” Link’s sky blue eyes pleaded.

“No. You told your best friend. And she told Brenda. And Angela, Connie. Wendy. Oh, and Gina. I met all the single ladies looking for love, Link. All of them came here because you spread the word that I have a dead wife!”

“I…”

Lightning shot through the sky and the heavens opened, pouring fat raindrops on the men. “I thought we were becoming friends, Link. I should have stuck to my instincts and never let you get under my skin. I left my number for you at the store, asked your mom to have you call me so we could hang out.  I guess I Was wrong about you. You didn’t want to be my friend at all. So, here you go. I’m going to walk away, you’re going to get into your truck and we’re going to pretend we never met. Got it?” Rhett felt a tear roll down his cheek, but it was quickly masked by the heavy rain that drenched him from head to toe. His hair flattened to his forehead and his tee shirt plastered itself to his firm torso.

“She never told me you asked,” Link said quietly. “I would have called you in a heartbeat had I known.”

“When did you tell your friend about me?”

“After I left here. It just came out and as soon as I said it, I knew I fucked up. I’m sorry, Rhett.” Link approached Rhett with arms out, pleading forgiveness.

“Please leave, Link. It was stupid of me to even consider the idea of ya being friends. I’m better off alone.”

“Rhett…”

“Leave me alone, Link.” Rhett pushed Link to his truck, his large hand pushing through the wet tee shirt that stuck to Link’s back.

Link gathered a bag from the passenger seat and shoved it at Rhett. “This is for you.” He slammed the door and peeled out of the driveway, tired spinning on the wet stones and mud.

Rhett opened the bag. Inside was the purple sweatshirt he had lent to Link, a brand new bag of peanut butter cups and a tin of fancy dog treats, a kind that clearly had not come from Neal’s Bit of Everything. “Fuck you, Rhett. You fucking idiot.” Rhett cursed himself as he trudged back into his home, wet shoulders sagging and the present from Link gripped loosely in his fist. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Johnny Cash- I Love You Because
> 
> I hope you all still love me after this chapter. Please stay with me, the slow burn should only last for another 4...or 6...or 80 chapters....
> 
> also, please don't at me about that casserole. I wanted her to make the grossest thing I could think of. 
> 
> come see me on tumblr. same cat name, same cat place.


	8. The Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is angry and needs some time with his best friend to calm down.

 

* * *

* * *

The rain battered Link’s windshield as he drove into town. It came down hard and fast and Link’s wipers could barely keep up. Muddy water splashed up the sides of his truck with every pothole he hit, each time eliciting an angry curse from Link’s hardened face. He was angry. He was confused. He was trying desperately to not let it get to him. They barely knew each other, after all. So what if Rhett now wanted nothing to do with him? In the weeks that they had known each other, they had only spent one day being civil to one another. “Fuck,” Link punched his dash with the side of his fist. He’d been stupid to think that one night of civility would lead to a strong friendship.

So why was he so upset?

He pulled his truck in front of his family’s store and slammed the vehicle into park. He yanked open the door to the store angrily and swore under his breath in frustration.

“Charles Lincoln Neal! Language!” His mother was behind the counter, working on the local newspaper’s crossword puzzle. He ignored her and stomped around the desk, reaching for the wastepaper basket he knew his mother hadn’t emptied in several days. “Link? What on Earth is going on with you?”

He rummaged through the bin until he found it- a crumpled receipt with seven digits written in blue ink. Below them, a single name. Rhett. “Why didn’t you give this to me?” He held it up, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth small.

“You don’t need to be hanging around with him. He’s trouble.” She reached for the slip and sighed when Link pulled it close to his chest.

“I get to decide that, Mom.”

She looked back to her crossword and tapped her pen to her chin thoughtfully, ignoring her son.

“Mom! I’m serious. I’m twenty-six. You can’t pick and choose what is best for me.” His voice grew louder.

“Until you can make the right choices, I do have a say. Do I have to remind you of the choices you made?” She put the pen down and looked at him sternly.

“Mom! That’s not…”

“Pennhurst?”

“That’s not fair!”

“Mmm. What about Nick?” She tutted. “He wasn’t a very good choice, Now was he?”

“I didn’t…” Link stammered before being interrupted.

“Being gay? That’s not a choice your father and I would have picked. But you always make the wrong choices. This new guy is a bad choice, baby.”

Link could feel his face grow hot and tears burn the corners of his eyes.

 

_ “When were you planning on telling us?” Charles asked gently from his favorite chair in the living room, a worn leather recliner. “Link? Are you sure you’re not just...confused?” _

_ “Of course he is confused! Our son isn’t gay,” Sue interjected before Link could respond. _

_ “Mom, please.” Link pleaded, his head kept low. _

_ “I don’t understand. We sent you to the best school on the East Coast to learn and instead you spent all your time slacking off and kissing men!” She continued, pacing. _

_ Charles shushed her, “let him talk, Sue.” She bristled and sat on the loveseat. The rainbow lights on the Christmas tree twinkled in the dim room. _

_ “I wanted to tell you before I went away, but I was scared. Nick helped me be brave.” Link squeezes the hand of the taller man beside him. _

_ “He needs to leave.” Sue crossed her arms. _

_ “Now Sue,” Charles began. _

_ "No. Link, you will not ruin Christmas like this.” _

_ Link felt Nick move to respond and squeezed his hand to stop him. “We’ll go. Come on, Nick.” _

 

Link kicked the baseboard of the counter and left the store feeling even worse than before. How dare she bring up Nick? Yeah, maybe he had been a bad choice, but most first real relationships are. He was eighteen and blinded by the idea that there were other people out there like him. That there would be someone who actually liked him. Young love is like that. But his mother couldn’t seem to let it go. She’d come around on his homosexuality, but always used it against him whenever she could.

 

_ “Oh, look at that sweet baby. How precious. Too bad I’ll never get to have grandbabies now.” _

_ “Do you really need to buy women’s jeans? Next, you’ll be buying dresses and wearing makeup.” _

_ “Oh, Link. I met the sweetest girl at the Mega Mart and I told her you’d give her a call to set up a date. Wouldn’t that be nice?” _

 

Once at home, he unlocked the empty house and let himself inside. He pulled his soaked shoes from his feet and placed them in their usual spot. He stripped off his wet tee shirt and tossed it down the laundry chute, wet jeans following suit. He had managed to keep Rhett’s phone number safe and dry in his wallet, which he sat on his desk. He caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror, his hair wet and matted to the sides of his head. Droplets if water sat on his glasses. His broad shoulders slumped low. His hairy chest expanded with every deep breath Link took. They rattled in his chest and soon his shoulders shook. He was crying. He hated crying. Worse still, he didn’t know why he was crying. Frustrated tears fell to his flushed cheeks. He wasn’t sad. He was angry. Angry at his mom for withholding the note. For treating him like a baby. Angry at Liv for gossiping. Angry at himself for saying anything. For blaming the women he loved for everything that was going wrong. It wasn’t their fault. He’d betrayed Rhett’s trust and he felt horrible about it. He curled up on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chin and fell asleep to the sounds of rain hitting his window and thunder rolling over the horizon.

“Link! Liv is on the phone!” Sue poked her head through the slightly ajar bedroom door. He didn’t open his eyes. 

“I don’t want to talk to her.” He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

“She says it is important.” Sue coaxed, seeming to have forgotten about their earlier disagreement.

“I’m busy. I’ll talk to her later. Leave me alone.” Link wanted to wallow in self-pity alone for a while longer. He knew Livvie wanted to apologize and tell her side of the story. And he knew he’d forgive her. Because it wasn’t really her fault. He also knew he wasn’t ready to admit to himself how upset he actually was about losing a friend he barely even had.

“Alright, sweetheart.” She closed the door. Link could hear the muffled apologies as his mother disappeared down the hall. Link pulled his covers over his nearly naked body and fell back asleep.

 

He awoke once again to a knock on his door. “Go away!” He mumbled angrily and buried his head in his pillow. The door opened with a creak. 

“Mom, I’m just not in the mood right now.”

“Dude, wake the fuck up. We’re going to The Roof.”

Link opened an eye. Randy was standing above him, arms crossed and smiling. “I don’t want to go to the roof,” he groaned and pulled the covers over his head. The roof in question was the roof of the old high school wing of Sugar Springs Academy. It was easily accessible via an ancient iron fire escape. Randy and Link had often taken refuge there during boring classes or later after they had graduated when Randy needed to cool off after an argument with Liv.

In one movement, Randy had swiftly removed the blanket from Link’s body. “Hey, nice undies.” He poked Link’s hip.

Link’s body jerked at the contact. “Quit it. I’m not going anywhere.”

Randy plopped himself on the bed beside Link and stretched out. “Come on!”

“Get your dirty boots off my bed, Randall.”  Link looked over his shoulder at his friend. Randy rolled into his side and draped an arm over Link’s goose pimpled body. He rested his chin on Link’s shoulder.

“Make me.” He pulled Link to him.  

“Quit spoonin’ me, man!” Link tried to wiggle free. Randy held him tighter.

“Just relax, Linkypoo. Give in. You love it.”

Link sighed. “Fine. Let’s go to the roof.”

Randy hopped out of the bed and put his hands on his hips. “Great! But is that what you are gonna wear?”

Link looked down to his boxer briefs with a small rooster pattern and smiled. “Too much?”

 

They didn’t speak during the ride to their old school. They held to their tradition of singing along to the radio and saving all the serious discussions for The Roof. 

“This fire escape is getting pretty unsteady, Randy. Maybe we need to start looking into another place to hang out.” Link put a tentative foot on the first step. Randy looked behind him and smiled wide, his eyes wrinkled at the corners.

“Nah, man. It’s fine, see!” He jostled the old ladder, making it creak and wail.

“Randy!” Link moaned and held on tighter.

“Besides, where else can we sit and drink beer?” He held up a six-pack of cheap light beer and grinned a toothy grin.

“Literally anywhere else,” Link’s voice shook. “My house. Your house. The treehouse. The soccer field. A bar. The creek.”

“Not Eli’s old place though. So ya know. Not everywhere.” Randy teased.

Link didn’t respond. What was he supposed to say? ‘Gee, I’d much rather be up there right now having a beer with Rhett?' He scoffed at the thought.

“You say something, buddy?” Randy peered over the edge of the roof and looked at Link as he struggled to climb the rickety ladder.

“I said you are the worst friend ever.”

“Maybe so, but I’m still the best first kiss you ever had!” He winked and helped Link over the ledge.

 

_ Link and Randy sat silently on the roof of their high school, each with a brown bottle of beer resting in their fingertips. The cool moisture that rolled down the neck of the bottle and onto their long fingers was a small, but welcome, respite from the August heat. _

_ Link had been packing for college -he was leaving the next day- when Randy burst through his bedroom door with tears running down his panic-stricken face. “The Roof” was all he said. Link had dropped what he was doing and shoved his friend into his hand-me-down pickup truck.  _

_ “What’s the matter, Randy?” Link scooted closer to his friend. It had been two years since Randy had moved to Sugar Springs and Link had tried to cool the crush he harbored for his best friend. Yet sometimes Link still found himself yearning to touch Randy. To make him smile and give one of his patented Hug Monster hugs. _

_ “Liv is pregnant.” He whispered. _

_ “Oh! Oh wow. Randy! What are you gonna do?” Link placed his hand on his friend’s knee as it bounced nervously. _

_ Randy took a pull from his beer. “I don’t know man. I love Liv. And I want to spend my life with her. But we’re eighteen. We had our whole lives ahead of us! There was still so much I wanted to do before being a dad.” _

_ “Like what?” Link asked gently. _

_ “Travel. Go to school. Play in a band. To know what it is like to be free. To experience life!” He stood and shouted into the night sky. _

_ “You can still do all those things, Randy. Having a baby won’t change that.” Link stayed seated, his arms draped over his knees, his ankles crossed   _

_ “Do you ever want to get married? Meet a nice girl and settle down?” Randy sat on the ledge. _

_ “No. I don’t think I do.” Link shrugged, knowing he was about to come out for the second time in his life. _

_ “Oh! You’re gonna be a player! You dirty dog! Love ‘em and leave ‘em, right?” _

_ “Heh. Right.” Link laughed uncomfortably and finished his beer. _

_ “Liv says she was your first kiss. Why did you two never get together anyway?” _

_ Link gulped and tried to answer with feigned confidence. “Probably her lack of a penis. Yeah. Not having a penis was a dealbreaker.” _

_ Randy laughed deeply. “Oh, Neal. You’re fucking funny.”  _ _ Link looked at him and shrugged.  _ _ “You’re serious? Whoa.” He scooted off the ledge and sat beside Link. “You ever kiss a guy?” Link shook his head. “You wanna?” _

_ “Of course I want to kiss a guy. That’s like me asking you if you wanna kiss girls.” _

_ “Do you wanna kiss me?” Randy scooted closer. _

_ “Randy, don’t be an asshole. I don’t want to kiss you,” Link lied. _

_ “Oh. Too bad, because I could totally kiss you. That’d be pretty cool, man.” _

_ “Well, I mean. If you really want to kiss me, how could I refuse?” Link hoped his heartbeat wasn’t as loud as it seemed. _

_ “Sweet. I mean, I’ve always wondered what it would be like and I may never get a chance to find out.” Randy was smiling brightly. His blue eyes sparkled. _

_ “Make it quick,” Link gulped and felt smooth lips brush against his. They were warm, slightly wet and opening gently. Link had never experienced anything like it. He allowed his lips to open with Randy’s. He gasped as Randy pulled away. _

_ “That was nothing like Liv’s kiss.” Link whispered, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. _

_ “Right?” Randy agreed, leaning back on his palms. “It was still pretty awesome, though.” _

  
  


“Why did you drag me up here, Randy?” Link sat against the old brick wall of the bell tower.   

Randy handed him a beer.“Liv feels awful about what happened, you know.” He twisted the cap off his beer and sat beside Link.

“I know. It’s not her fault. I didn’t mean to mention it, but it slipped out.” Link left his beer unopened. “It really isn’t that big a deal anyway. I mean, I barely knew the guy. Just a stupid misunderstanding that got blown out of proportion.”

“Is that what it is?” Randy took another sip and wiped the beer from his blonde mustache.

“Yeah. If Rhett wants to live all alone up in that dilapidated old cabin and be angry all the time, well, so be it.”

“You know Livvie didn’t intentionally tell the women at the salon, right? She was on the phone with me and I guess she didn’t realize all those horny ladies heard her. She came home from the salon and said, ‘Randy, I’ve done something awful.’” Randy reached over and opened Link’s beer. “Drink up, buddy. You know the rules.”

Link groaned and drank two-thirds of the beer in one go. “Happy?” He smirked at his friend. “I know it was an accident. I’m not mad at her. I guess I’m just...embarrassed? I was excited to have a friend and I fucked it up.”

“You have friends, Link.” Randy didn’t sound hurt.

“I know. And you guys are the best. But you have the girls. And you’re on the road all the time. It was just a nice thought, having another friend my own age.” Link finished his beer as Randy handed him a new one.

“Single, your own age, handsome. A homeowner,” he elbowed Link in the ribs and chuckled. 

“Randy, stop! I already told Liv I didn’t like him like that.” 

“So she mentioned. You can talk to me, though. Always. You know that. It’s okay to think he’s attractive. What was it about him that changed your mind anyway? I thought you hated him?” Randy finished his beer and began another.

“It was fun, ya know? Making him grumpy. Teasing him. But then I made him laugh and it was awesome. He said he hadn’t laughed like that since before his wife…”  Link smiled a small smile and adjusted his glasses.

“I can’t imagine how hard it is to lose someone you were so close to. I’d probably be a grumpy reclusive asshole too if I ever lost Liv. Or my girls. It changes you, man. I don’t think he actually hates you for accidentally spilling the beans. I think he’s afraid to get close to anyone and is looking for an excuse to push people away. Give him time.”

Link shifted and stretched out on his back, years of debris and dirt dug into his back but he didn’t care. Randy followed suit and spread out beside him. He removed his baseball cap and let his yellow blonde hair fall into his eyes. “Don’t worry so much, Link. Everything will work itself out. Just give it time.”

The two men laid there for what felt like forever. Months of missed conversations filled the night long after the six beers were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ends Part 1- Summer. It will resume in autumn. Thanks for sticking with the super slow burn of summertime. I really love and appreciate all of you! Your comments make me live.
> 
> Let's be friends. Same cat name, same cat place over on tumblr.


	9. Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's autumn in Sugar Springs, a time for hot apple cider, fall festivals, and reuniting with that guy you swore you didn't want anything to do with.

Autumn

* * *

* * *

 

The rest of the summer passed in a daze of repetition for Rhett. He awoke every morning, worked all day on the never-ending renovations to his home, ate a cold cut sandwich every evening before washing away the day in a scalding hot shower. He liked the way the water stung his skin. It gave him something to feel besides sadness. Loneliness. The gut-wrenching loneliness he so desperately tried to tamp down by keeping his hands and his brain occupied. But at night, after trying in vain to wash it all away, it would return. It chewed at his insides as he lay in his large bed, alone. It howled in his ears, the only noise in the empty house. 

He’d never been this alone. Growing up, he had his parents. His older brother. Grandparents. Aunts uncles and dozens of cousins. He had friends. He had always been popular in his small Georgia town. A star athlete, tall and handsome. There was always a girl on his arm, and they changed weekly. Until he first laid eyes on Josie.

Friends came and went, but Josie was always there. Always at Rhett’s side or cheering him on from the benches. He followed her to her college of choice.

 

_ “I can play basketball anywhere. You deserve to go to your dream school. As long as I’m with you, baby, I’m happy.” _

 

He hated all the silence. He was afraid of it. It lurked around every corner and enveloped him. He thought he’d love the quiet. Embrace it. He thought he’d be happy alone.

The leaves were just starting to change colors. He loved the bright yellows and fiery oranges that began to speckle the trees that surrounded his home. He loved the crisp smell of autumn. The warm sweetness of decaying leaves, the aroma of harvested fields and chimneys puffing out woody smoke that tickled his nose and burned his throat. Josie loved autumn. Everything from the leaves changing to pumpkin picking and hot apple cider.

 

_ Rhett had just finished pulling the last of the fallen leaves into a pile with his rake. Their small rented home was framed by two massive sugar maple trees that provided ample shade in the summer and blanketed their little lawn in gold in the fall.  _

_ “Look out, Rhett!” Josie was perched on a low hanging branch that extended over the immaculately raked pile of leaves. _

_ “Jo! Don’t you dare! I spent the whole dang afternoon-oof!” He toppled into the pile as his tiny wife jumped from the branch and collided with him. She rolled off of him and buried herself deep in the leaves. _

_ Rhett dove under the leaves to where she hid, his large hands seeking out her tiny waist. He tickled her with long fingertips. _

_ She burst from the leaves, shrieking and giggling. “Rhett! Stop! That tickles!” She threw her arms around his neck and settled herself on his lap. “This is my favorite time of year.” _

_ He kissed her softly. “Mine too.” _

 

He had spent the summer avoiding Link, and he had done an impressive job of it. He was mad at himself for reacting the way he had. But...the opportunity to push Link away arose and he jumped at it without a second thought. At the time at least. 

Link had been a distraction from his goal. His goal of being completely alone. But now that he had achieved his goal, he felt no victory. Link had become a distraction from his loneliness.

He found himself thinking of that night on his porch, several months ago. Of Link’s sunny smile. His genuine comforting words. His sky blue eyes that seemed so familiar. Seemed to know him. How the fireworks reflected on the lenses of his glasses.  He often recalled how small Link looked in the purple hoodie.

Link had returned the hoodie. Rhett wouldn’t have minded Link keeping it. Wearing it and wondering what Rhett was up to. It was a weird thought Rhett didn’t understand, so he often pushed it away in favor of safer thoughts. Thoughts of the first day they met. Of Link calling him a dick.

It made him smile sadly.

Rhett made a habit of avoiding being seen in downtown Sugar Springs. He often went to the Mega Mart at odd hours intent on not being seen by the handful of residents that might recognize him. But, there were times he would detour past Neal’s Bit of Everything to see if the familiar maroon pick up truck was in the lot. It never was. Not that he cared.

It was a crisp morning in late September when Rhett ventured out of his cabin in the woods. He had errands to run, groceries to buy, bills to pay.

He drove to town, not planning on looking for a certain Chevy, no not at all. He had the heater on to cut through the chill on the windshield and a mug of hot tea to his lips to warm him. He sang along to the radio, sipping his tea and mentally going over his to-do list when THUNK, his truck bounced through a massive pothole. Hot tea burned his chest and he cursed loudly. The telltale sounds of a flat tire thumping along pavement alerted him of the problem at hand.

“Dammit,” he swore and babied his truck until he got to Chuck’s Fix-It, pretending he hadn’t noticed the lack of Link’s truck next door.

A tall man, certainly not taller than Rhett’s impressive height but still tall nonetheless, emerged from the run-down garage, wiping his hands on an oil-stained rag. His white hair was buzzed short and his faded blue work shirt bore the name ‘Tom’ in white stitches. “Heard your tire blow from a mile away. Roll’er in, son.”

The man worked quietly as Rhett sat anxiously on an old vinyl bench. Tom cleared his throat and spoke. “You’re that new guy. Bought Eli’s old place.”

“Yes, sir,” Rhett responded.

“It treatin’ you alright?”

“Not too bad, sir. Needed a lot of work, though.”

“Oh my, yes. I believe it. You all alone up there, I hear?” He pulled the old tire off the rim.

"Yeah. Guess it ain’t much of a secret anymore. Link tell you?”

“Oh my, no. My niece, Brenda. She’s a bit…” He wobbled his hand back and forth and shrugged apologetically.

“Heh. Yeah.”

“She does that to every fella in town. Even tried her hand at our Link. Didn’t do her a licka good.” He chuckled and searched for a replacement tire. “Link talks about you all the time, you know.”

Rhett felt his chest burn. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Worried about you being all alone up there. I used to be like you, son.”

“I don’t understand?”

“My son, he died fightin’ overseas. We’re a military family. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of the men in our family and join up. His plane went down. Nobody ever found him. He was only nineteen. My wife took it hard. Her only child dead and gone. Had a heart attack not long after. But I know it was a broken heart.” He tinkered, his voice soft but strong.  “I pushed everyone away. Dove into my work at the mill. I stopped talkin’ and started drinkin’. Don’t be like me, son. I missed out on a lotta good because I insisted on feelin’ bad. Link could be a good friend to you. He’s a good kid. And loyal.”

“I’m sorry about your family.”

“And I’m sorry about yours. It ain’t easy losing a wife and child.”

Rhett choked on the air around him. “How did you know? I never told anyone about Jacob.”

“Like I said. I used to be just like you. I could see it in your eyes. Don’t worry. I won’t say a word. In fact, this is the most I’ve spoken in ages.” He fastened the tire in place and lowered the lift.

“You don’t talk to your friends?” Rhett acknowledged the other men milling around the shop.

“Oh I do, but Arnie never shuts the hell up. Can never get a word in.” Rhett laughed with Tom and followed him to the messy desk to pay.

“Do me a favor, Kid. Give Link a chance. Give life a chance.” He took the cash from Rhett and smiled.

“I haven’t seen him around lately. Where has he been?” He tried to seem nonchalant.

“Been takin’ care of Edna and going to nursing school.”

“He decided to go?” Rhett tried to hide the smile he felt pull at his lips.

“Yepper. He’s only at the store on Thursday nights and Sunday after church. We sure do miss our lunch buddy around here.”

"Yeah, I kinda miss having him around too.”

Rhett thought about what the old man said. He was right, but that didn’t mean Rhett could change overnight. And it certainly didn’t mean he could just run into Link and everything would be fine and wonderful and all rainbows and sunshine. He had told Link to pretend they had never met.

 

_ “So, here you go. I’m going to walk away, you’re going to get into your truck and we’re going to pretend we never met. Got it?”  _

 

Link had protested, tried to apologize and Rhett, he ignored it. Told him to leave him alone. 

And Link had.

He couldn’t expect Link to forgive him. Forgive the fact that it has been months without an apology. Months without consideration. So instead he avoided him.

So why, several days later, was he sitting outside the store contemplating whether or not he should go in? He could see Link through the large display window, sitting on a stool with his long legs propped up on a stack of empty milk crates. His elbows on the counter and his head in his palms. He was obviously watching a movie while business was slow.

“Come on, McLaughlin. You got this.” He approached the store, his breath held tight in his lungs. He reached for the door and it opened with ease, the bell on the door jingled and shook Link out of his cinematic world.

“Hello, sir. Can I help you find something tonight?” Link stood and adjusted his glasses with his thumb and forefinger.

“Sir? Since when do you call me sir, Kid.” Rhett cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s only polite to greet one's elders with respect. Especially considering we’ve never met before.” He delivered without missing a beat, “and don’t call me Kid.”

Rhett exhaled and scratched his chin. Link was really doing this? He was really pretending they’d never met? Fine, two people can play that game.

“I’m not that much older than you,” Rhett responded.

“Yes, But you’re still older. And that’s the key. Sir.” Link kept a straight face.

“I’ll be twenty-seven on Saturday.” Rhett crossed his arms over his chest, which he puffed out defensively.

“Really!” Link squeaked and cleared his throat, “I mean, really? I thought you were like, thirty-five or something.” Rhett tried not to smile at Link’s surprised slip-up.  “You should come to our Fall Festival on Saturday! It’d be a great way to celebrate.” Link pointed to a sign taped to the counter, the same spot that had advertised the Fourth of July Jubilee a few months prior.

“No thanks. I’m not feeling very celebratory. I thought I’d just do some yard work before the winter set in.”

“Don’t you like having fun?” Link asked, bringing back the playful exchange they’d had that warm summer night.

“No. I don’t.”

“Sure you do!” Link smiled brightly, flashing his pointy but otherwise perfect teeth.

“Not this time, Link. I just want to forget it’s my birthday and keep myself busy.” Rhett broke the playful banter. “I need a rake. And an ax.”

Link’s smile faltered, which left Rhett with a pang of disappointment. “Oh, in the back. I can sharpen the blade for you. No charge.”

“Great. Thanks.” Rhett followed Link to the back of the store. His long legs were encased in dark denim that hugged his hips, but widened slightly at the knee and draped loosely over his canvas sneakers. Not that Rhett noticed that sort of thing, of course. He averted his eyes and looked upward to a safer zone. He wore an oversized gray sweatshirt with a screen printed miniature horse on the front with the words “mini horsin’ around” surrounding the picture in a funky font. It was silly and Rhett smiled when Link turned his back.

“Sorry...our selection is kinda scarce. But these should do the job.” He pointed to the display of large green rakes with wooden handles. He picked up an ax and took it over to the sharpening counter. Rhett dropped the rake in his hands when he heard Link cry out, “OW! Dang, it!”

Link was staring blankly at his thumb, a trickle of blood dribbled slowly down his palm. “Rhett? I don’t feel so…” he wobbled and his eyes rolled back. Rhett took three large strides and caught Link in his strong arms before Link had a chance to hit the ground.

 

_ Josie danced on her tiptoes, pirouetting around the cozy house as she hummed along to ‘Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree’; fistfuls of tinsel glittered as she spun. Her belly was round and alive behind the festive sweater she wore. “Rhett! You’re home!” She twirled over to her husband and embraced him.  _

_ "Jojo! I thought I told you to wait until I got home to start decorating? You shouldn’t be lifting all those heavy boxes up from the basement.” Rhett kissed her head and then her belly. _

_ “I know, baby. But I couldn’t wait! I just got so excited! Isn’t the tree beautiful?” She tossed tinsel onto the evergreen branches. He nodded in approval. They had picked out the tree the day before and agreed to dress it when he got home from work the next evening. _

_ He pulled a cold bottle of beer from the fridge and cracked it open, a tradition he developed after a long day dealing with slack-jawed hillbillies and their below average work skills. He only ever had one and it was usually with his supper.  He took a long sip and sat it on the kitchen table in time to see his pregnant wife waddle down the basement steps again. “Josie! What are you doing? Let me get those.” He called down to the basement in vain as she began to climb back up to the first floor, her arms full of boxes of red, green and gold glass ornaments. _

_ She placed her foot on the landing and gasped, dropping the decorations at her feet. They bounced and shattered down the stairwell as Josie grasped her temple as she tumbled backward “Rhett, I don’t feel so…” _

 

Link was out cold and heavy in Rhett’s arms. He lowered the smaller man to the ground and held him in a seated position. He gently tapped Link’s cheek with his open hand. “Link? Come on, Kid. Wakey wakey.” 

 

_ “Josie, please wake up! The ambulance is on its way. Please, Josie!” He cradled her to his chest, his face buried in her soft chestnut hair now wet from tears. “Please!” _

 

Link groaned as his eyes fluttered open, greeting Rhett with the stunning blue orbs. “Quit hittin’ me, man. What happened?” He sat up but didn’t shrug away the muscular arms that held him. He held up his hands and began to wobble again at the sight of his own blood.  His head dropped and landed on Rhett’s chest. Rhett gasped sharply. 

“Oh, gosh!” Part of him wanted to scoot out from under Link, to get away from the close contact. But the other part said stay. Hold him.  When was the last time you held someone? Held Josie? It had been forever, a time he never wanted to relive. But it did feel nice, having someone to hold. Even if that someone was Link. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, a familiar sweet scent filling his head. He was holding Josie again, holding her small body against his. Smelling her scent. Stroking her soft hair. Begging her to be okay. He opened his eyes and Josie faded away, replaced by Link.

“Damn.” He sighed and released the limp man from his misguided embrace. “Come on, Link. Time to stand up.” He hoisted Link to his feet as he came around. “Don’t look at your hands, okay Link?” Link nodded. “First aid kit?” Rhett questioned?

“Under the counter,” Link pointed to the shelf under the workstation with his sharp chin. Rhett made quick work of locating the kit and cleaning Link up. The cut wasn’t too deep, and some gauze and medical tape should suffice.

“All better. Wasn’t too deep.” He snipped the tape and smoothed it down. “I thought you wanted to be a nurse?”

“I do.” Link took his hand to his chest as if to protect it.

“But...blood?” He tried to hold back the amused smirk that tugged at his lips.

“I only pass out when it is my own. Most of the time,” Link smiled shyly. Rhett chuckled.

“I know, it’s ridiculous. But, thanks for taking care of it for me. I’m not actually supposed to use the sharpener. I always end up cutting myself. I’m pretty clumsy, I guess.” He looked at Rhett with those big eyes that he swears he's known forever.

Rhett smiled down at him. “No problem, Kid. I gotta get going. Gotta feed Barb. Thanks for those treats, by the way. She loved them. It was...nice of you.” Rhett didn’t like this. Being nice, caring. He’d spent so long trying to be anything but.

Link gathered up the tools and led Rhett to the cash register; his soft dark hair bouncing as he walked. It had grown since the last time Rhett had seen him. “Oh, they’re Jade’s favorite. I thought maybe Barbara would like them too.”

Rhett passed him a few bills. “Jade? Is that your dog?”

“Yeah. A dachshund. She's the best.” Link handed him back a few coins. “Anyway, maybe I’ll see you at the festival?”

Rhett pocketed the coins and shook his head, “no. I don’t think so. Thanks for all your help.” He left the store before he could hear Link’s response.

 

That night as he slept, he dreamed he held Josie in his arms. She was safe and healthy. Her sweet aroma and warmth lulling him into a deep sleep. He dreamed of sky blue eyes. He dreamed of being happy. He awoke that morning clutching her pillow to his chest. He hadn’t slept that well in months. 

  
  


Rhett awoke on Saturday feeling the same as he had for the previous three hundred and sixty-four days. He didn’t feel older. Sadder, definitely. But older, no. He was still young, not yet thirty. “These are the best days of your life!” He was often told. “You’re in your prime!” So was Josie. And yet, she never got to experience it. Her days were all gone. It wasn’t fair for Rhett to celebrate living when she didn’t get a chance to. And he didn’t want to celebrate. Not without her. It was just another day. Another year. 

Barbara hopped onto the bed and laid her fluffy head on his bare chest. She licked his cheek gently as if she knew today was somehow different. “Good morning, Barb. Did you sleep well?” He scratched her ears as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. “Silly girl.” They laid like that for a while until Barbara jumped down and danced at the loft entrance.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go outside.” He followed her down and let her out to roam the yard and do her business. She never ventured too far from the house, so Rhett trusted her to come back when she was done. The morning was crisp and brought a chill to his naked skin. He sat on the porch and sipped his coffee. The trees were shedding their leaves at an alarming rate and Rhett knew he’d need to start clearing them before the snow fell and caused them to become soggy and rotten. He wondered what winter would be like in Sugar Springs. How cold would it get? Would he need to buy a plow? Did Link’s dad sell plows? What did Link look like with snowflakes resting on his pillowy hair? He shook the intrusive thought from his mind and went about his morning, readying himself for the day.

The crisp cool morning turned to a warm, sunny afternoon. Rhett had been at the yard work for some time, clearing dead trees from the edge of the woods and stripping the logs of their brittle branches. He had used an elderly chainsaw he found in the shed to cut the wood into manageable pieces. He was surprised to find the machine in working condition, albeit a bit rusty and in need of some fuel and lubricant. Once the logs had been roughly disassembled, he took on the task of chopping them down to the perfect size for his fireplace and wood stove. That required his brand new, extra sharp ax. The rhythm of drawing back and connecting the blade to the wood soothed him and the smell of the fresh woods- oak, pine, birch- intoxicated his senses. He had just set a new log up for chopping when a familiar maroon truck bounded up the drive. He tried to ignore the warmth in his chest as he drew back and sliced the log in twain.

“Oh, gosh.” He heard Link gasp as he exited the cab of his truck. He didn’t respond, only split another log.

“What are you doing here, Kid?” Rhett asked, splintering another chunk of wood.

“Oh, gosh. You’re like, a real lumberjack.” Link had his hands behind his back and he teetered on his heels. Rhett looked down at himself. He wore a red buffalo plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top collar unbuttoned to expose his black undershirt and a few stray blonde chest hairs. His jeans were dark and cuffed at the ankle over brown leather boots. On his head was a knit cap. A curled tuft of blonde hair was left out and it swooped gently over his eye.

“That was unintentional,” Rhett replied. It had been cold when he picked out the cozy flannel and warm hat. Sweat glistened on his brow and he wiped it off absentmindedly. “What’s behind your back?” He draped the ax over one shoulder and rested his free arm over the end of it casually. Link cleared his throat.

“Oh, uh. Well,” he presented his hands. Cupped inside of them was a single chocolate cupcake with peanut butter frosting. A solitary candle sat in the center of the cake. “I spent all night trying to get it right. I’m not really good in the kitchen. But...I just thought you deserved something on your birthday. Even if it is an inedible cupcake.” He dug into his pocket and produced a lighter. He lit the candle with shaky hands. “Make a wish?”

Rhett raised an eyebrow at Link and gently sat the ax down beside a pile of unchopped logs. He crossed his arms over his chest and quirked his small lips into a half smile. He puffed out a small burst of air to extinguish the flame and cleared his throat. “You made this?”

“Yeah. It took a few tries. It’s okay if you don’t like it. It’s the thought, right?” Link chuckled nervously as Rhett took the small cupcake in his large hands, his fingertips grazing Link’s open palm. His eyes connected with Link’s as he took a small bite.

“Link! This is really good!” He smiled and took a larger bite. Link blushed and looked around.

“You really like it? You aren’t just sayin’ that to be nice?”

“When have I ever been nice to you?” Rhett teased, licking the frosting from the bottom of the candle, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ as he pulled the sweet confection from the blue wax. Link breathed sharply and looked away.

“True...hey do you want some help?” He jogged over to the rake sitting against the porch. “I could help you get this all tidied up while you work. We’ll be done in a flash.” He began to drag the tool along the grass, not waiting for a response from Rhett.

“Uh. Sure. I guess. Why?” He finished the cupcake and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“If we finish up, we can still make it to the festival.”

“I told you I didn’t want to go.” Rhett sliced a log with a bit more force than was necessary.

“It’ll be fun, I promise.” Link stopped raking and looked at Rhett. 

“I said no.”

“Fine,” Link continued his task without another word.

Several moments of both of them working in silence passed before Rhett couldn’t take it anymore. “Look, you don’t have to stick around. Go to the festival and hang out with your friends. I can do this myself. I don’t need your help.”

“I’m good.” Link shrugged and pulled more leaves to the growing pile at his feet. “I love raking leaves.”

“Suit yourself. But just so you know, this doesn’t mean we are…”

“Friends. I know. You’ve made it very clear we are not and will not ever be friends. But we can still be friendly.”

“I’m not friendly,” Rhett retorted.

“You are not. But there is something about you,” Link trailed off without finishing the thought.

Rhett felt his face grow hot. “What something?”

“You’re fun.” Link shrugged again.

“I am not fun.”

Link propped the rake along the side of the house and crossed his arms. “Yeah. You’re fun. Fun to annoy.”

“Jerk.” Rhett scoffed, smiling slightly.

“Asshole.” Link responded, opening his arms wide and falling back into the huge pile of leaves.

“Are you gonna work or are you gonna play around in the leaves all day?” Rhett sat his ax down and stood over the smaller man surrounded by crunchy yellow leaves.

“Aw, come on, Rhett. It’s fun. Live a little!” He sat up and draped his arms over his denim-clad knees.

“No.”

“Guess again.” Link reached for Rhett’s wrist and pulled him to his knees. Rhett let the comforting sensation of the fallen leaves swallow him as he leaned his head back and buried it in the leaves, his wrist slipped from Link’s grip, he grasped for Link’s smaller hand and held it loosely. Link fell beside him and they laughed deeply as their shoulders touched.

“Not a bad birthday, huh Big Guy?” Link nudged his shoulder gently.

“Not bad,” he answered, “but not great.”

Link scooped a pile of leaves in his arms and dropped them on Rhett’s face. “Asshole,” he teased.

“Jerk,” came the muffled response from beneath the leaves. Maybe it hadn’t been great, but it was still pretty good. But he’d never tell Link that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one week? you guys have been so good to me and deserved this little extra bit of love. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr, same cat name, same cat place.
> 
> leave me comments and send me love. I love love.


	10. With Apologies to Johnny Cash and Kris Kristofferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Sunday in Sugar Springs

* * *

* * *

 

Link was acutely aware of just how close Rhett was. Their shoulders touched ever so slightly, but the sensation was enough to make Link forget how to breathe. He made no effort to move, afraid Rhett would scoot away.  Rhett brushed away the leaves from his face, a sly smirk pulling at his small lips. His hat had gotten lost somewhere in the pile, leaving his hair a mess of soft waves. The sun reflected off of his golden hair giving it an ethereal quality.

“You’re gonna get it, Kid.” Rhett’s voice was low and gravelly. It sent a tingle all the way to Link’s toes. He swallowed hard.

“Get what?” His eyelids fluttered and he licked his lips. He rolled on his side and propped his head in his hand. Rhett followed, rolling to face Link. His breath smelled sweet like the peanut butter frosting. Link would bet his parents house that Rhett’s lips would taste just as good.

“This,” Rhett growled and pushed Link onto his back. He threw one long leg over Link’s lithe body and sat his soft ass on Link’s lap.

“Rhett! What are you doin’?” He felt sparks shoot through his body and down to his groin, where it ignited into flames.

“Nothin’,” Rhett teased, his large hands pressed into Link’s sharp shoulders, bolstering him to the ground. “Just this.” He took fistfuls of orange and yellow leaves and proceeded to stuff them down the collar of Link’s bright green tee shirt. Link gasped at the sensation.

“Oh! Goodness! What the heck, Rhett?” He giggled as more and more handfuls filled the space between cotton and skin. The leaves were cool against his skin and made him itch. “Get ‘em out!” He began to pull leaves from his shirt when Rhett pushed his hands away.

“Let me.” He trailed his long fingers down Link’s sides where they came to rest on the hem of his tee. Link could feel his heart beating in his ears as Rhett’s fingers danced along the skin above his waistband. Slowly, Rhett tugged the shirt over Link’s head, exposing his tanned chest to the brisk autumn weather.

Rhett hummed in appreciation as he idly drew his fingers through the dark curls on Link’s chest. Link reached for the buttons on Rhett’s red flannel shirt. “I know how much you like lumberjacks, Link. Wearing this wasn’t a coincidence. I wanted to turn you on. Do I turn you on?” Link pushed the soft fabric off of Rhett’s freckled shoulders and nodded. He couldn’t speak.

“You turn me on, baby. You’re so fuckin’ beautiful.” He pulled his black undershirt over his head and ground his ass into Link’s lap. Link tried to touch him, needed to feel his warm skin on his fingertips. He felt like he could explode any second.

Rhett leaned in, hot breath on Link’s exposed neck and whispered, “it’s seven AM on this gorgeous Sunday in October.”

“What?” Link pulled away to look in Rhett’s shining eyes.

“You’re listening to Bucky Collins and the Barnyard Breakfast Crew! We’re gonna start the morning with a little ‘Sunday Morning Coming Down’.”

“Huh?” Link watched as Rhett pulled away, his features blurring as he sang.

“Well I woke up Sunday morning

With no way to hold my head, that didn't hurt…”

Link rolled over and slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock. “Damn you, Bucky Collins. Damn you, Johnny Cash and Kris Kristofferson. Damn you, Rhett. God fucking damn you.” Link lifted his blanket to reveal a telltale tent in his boxer shorts. He buried his head in the crook of his elbow and groaned. “This can’t be happening.”

“Link, I’ve got bacon going in the frying pan. Why don’t you get cleaned up and join us for breakfast?” His mother knocked and offered through the closed door. Link was thankful she chose this moment to respect his privacy. He didn’t think he’d recover if his mom caught him with a raging boner.

He scurried to the family’s shared bathroom and stripped bare as the water warmed. He could still feel the burn from Rhett’s shoulder pressing his. His fingers grazing his palm. His warm breath as they laughed together in the pile of leaves. But it had ended there. Rhett had stood, an arm extended to help Link up. Maybe their hands had lingered a bit too long in the moment, Link couldn’t be sure. But he recalled the disappointment when Rhett finally pulled away, smiling that stupid smile.

Link pulled back the light mauve shower curtain and stepped into the steamy bathtub. His loins weren’t the only thing that ached. His shoulders were sore from helping Rhett all day. But it had been worth it. He took the bar of soap in his hands and made a sudsy lather. The fresh smell of soap filled his lungs and he sang, continuing the song that woke him. “And, Lord, it took me back to somethin' that I'd lost somewhere, somehow along the way…”

He soaped his body, letting the bubbles fall over his wet skin. He was still hard. Everything in his head told him ‘no, don’t go there. The moment you use that man for your sick pleasure is the moment you fuck it all up.’ He knew. He knew if he could just forget the dream. Forget the feeling he gets when Rhett smiles. If he could just ignore all of it, he and Rhett could be friends. Or at least friendly. But the moment he gives in to the temptation of sensation. Of memory. Of imagination. The moment he allows those in is the moment he pulls away. Rhett is straight. And grieving. Link had one rule. Don’t fall for straight guys. But it seemed like he had to modify the rule. Don’t fall for Rhett.

So what if he was gorgeous with a Stoney wit. And mysterious. And so goddamned tall. And his eyes that seemed to change color every time Link looked into them.

His cock twitched and he cursed quietly. Not falling for Rhett was going to be difficult. Especially since it seemed he had already jumped from the ledge.

He switched the water to cold in an attempt to shrink his hard-on. It seemed to do the trick. It relaxed between his legs, surrounded in tufts of dark hair. He shut off the shower and wrapped a soft white towel around his waist.

“Food’s ready, dear,” his mom stopped him in the hallway. “Get dressed before it gets cold.”

He dressed in his Sunday best and joined his parents at the kitchen table. The room smelled like bacon and biscuits. “Smells great, ma.” He kissed her cheek and sat down, taking his parents hands in his. Sue cleared her throat and spoke.

“Lord bless this food we are about to eat, bless those less fortunate than us and forgive us our sins for we know not what we do. And please keep Mrs. Gilbert in your loving care. Amen.”

“What happened to Mrs. Gilbert?” Link asked concerned.

“Sadie called while you were in the shower. Her husband Ron found her wanderin’ around in the field down the street from her house. Said she was looking for her dog, Skippy. They’re takin’ her to the doctor first thing tomorrow. Thinkin’ it’s the Alzheimer’s getting worse.”

“She hasn’t had that dog for fifteen years. Poor thing.” Charles drizzled honey on his biscuit.

“I’ll call Sadie later.” Link frowned. Edna Gilbert was his patient. Had he not done a good enough job helping her? Would Sadie and Ron fire him for not taking care of their family? Would Mrs. Gilbert have to be put in a home? She would hate that.

“Eat up, dear,” Sue acknowledged her son, “Mrs. Gilbert will be okay.”

  
  


“Didn’t see you at the festival yesterday,” Liv snuck up behind Link outside of the church. “Where were you?”

“Nowhere,” Link lied poorly.

“Liar. And in the Lord’s house. I’m surprised, Link.” She wiggled her pointer finger at him as if she were scolding a dog for peeing on the carpet.

“Yesterday was Rhett’s birthday…”

“You’re talking again?” She shrieked and cleared her throat, “that’s great news, Link! What did you guys do?” They sat in their usual pew-their families often sat together- and she scooted closer.

“I tried to get him to go to the festival with me but he refused. Probably made him think about Josie. So I made him a cupcake and helped him with some yard work. It was pretty great.” He smiled warmly.

“How old is he? Like thirty-five?”

“Twenty-seven,” he whispered as the pews around them began to fill. “I thought thirty-five too. He just seems so…”

“Old?” Liv stuck out her tongue.

“Mature,” he stuck his tongue out on response.

“And you made him cupcakes? Boy, you must be smitten. You never made me cupcakes.”

“I wish you would stop saying that. I refuse to be smitten.”

“Fine. You’re in loooove,” she singsonged.

“I’d rather be smitten.” Liv’s eyes widened. “But I’m not! So stop it with that face. I mean it.”

“Welcome brothers and sisters.”  Pastor Jimmy addressed the congregation from the pulpit in front of them. “I enjoyed seeing all of you yesterday at the Fall Festival. And quite a few of you managed to sink me in the apple dunk. Think we may have some future pitchers in our midst.” He pointed to a crew of elementary aged kids who giggled brightly. The sound of the sanctuary door opening and creaking closed alerted the churchgoers. “Welcome.  Please, join us. There are no strangers here, only friends.” Pastor Jimmy opened his arms wide, his purple robe flapping as he did so. Link turned around in the pew. Rhett stood awkwardly in the back, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He pulled out his hand to wave to Link shyly. Link drew his hand up to wave back, but Sue quickly slapped it down to his lap. Link frowned.

“Please, sit. We are glad to have you.” Pastor Jimmy urged gently.

Link watched as Rhett looked around for an empty space, his mother we whispering, “he better not” under her breath.

“Come sit with me, son. Plenty of room.” Tom called to Rhett. Link saw Rhett’s shoulders relax as he sat two rows behind Link and his family.

All through the sermon, Link found himself trying to turn to sneak glances at Rhett. Why had he come? Did he know Tom? How did that happen? Each time he turned to catch an idle glimpse, his mother cleared her throat or pinched his thigh. “Knock it off and pay attention, Link!” She’d hiss.

 

_ “Knock it off you two. Church is for worship, not giggling.” Sue scolded the two best friends as they made paper planes from the weekly program. Liv giggles loudly as Link got up off his knees and sat on the pew, his arms crossed.  _

_ “But it’s boring. Can’t we go play in the nursery?” _

_ “You’re too old for the nursery. Now sit still and pay attention.  Pastor William is trying to teach y’all about sin.” _

_ “What’s a sin, mama?” Link whispered. _

_ “It’s when you do something bad and make God angry.” _

_ “I don’t wanna make God angry!” Liv began to cry. _

_ “We better listen, Liv. We gotta learn all the sins so we don’t do ‘em and make God mad.” _

 

Link turned one last time and smiled a small smile, catching Rhett’s attention. Rhett smiled back and Link felt like he was floating. 

 

_ “It’s a sin, Charles. He’s going to burn in Hell. And for what? Lustful feelings for another man?” Link stood outside his parent’s bedroom door long after they thought he had gone to bed.  _

_ “Sue, you’re putting too much thought into this. So what if he is gay. I don’t care. I’m sure God has more pressing matters to deal with. Like war and famine.” _

_ “It says so in the Bible! A man shall not lie with…” _

_ “I know what the Bible says, dear. But did you ever stop to think maybe they got it wrong?” _

_ “The Bible isn’t wrong. Link is. He’ll meet a nice girl and settle down.” _

_ “And be miserable for the rest of his life?” _

_ “I’d rather he was miserable and got into Heaven with his family  than gay and in hell for all eternity.” Link heard her shut off her bedside lamp. _

_ “Who says I’m gettin’ into heaven? I’m a sinner.” Charles questioned. _

_ “It’s not the same and you know it.” _

_ “He’s my son, Sue and I love him no matter what. It’d be a sin not to.” _

 

The congregation milled around the church waiting for lunch to be ready. Link spotted Rhett trying to sneak out a side door. “Rhett! Come eat with me and Liv! Please?”

“What about your family?” Rhett asked with an unsure voice.

"They always eat with their friends and I eat with mine. Randy is out of town, but Liv has been dying to see you again.”

“Who does Tom usually sit with?”

“His niece and her family, usually. He can sit with us! Hey Tom! Wanna sit with us today?”

Tom wandered over and put a hand on Rhett’s shoulder. “I’d love to. Rhett’s a good kid. Reminds me of someone I used to know.” He smiled and winked.

“Who is that?” Liv asked sitting down in her usual spot.

“Me,” Tom chuckled and sat across from Liv.

“Where are your kids?” Rhett asked taking a seat beside Tom.

“Sitting over there with their friends from school. And my mom has Chloe. Bless her.

The group ate and chatted casually until Tom excused himself. “Time to mosey on. Gotta go home and take my meds. I’ll see you kids around, okay?”

They waved goodbye to the old man. “So Rhett. I just wanted to apologize for accidentally spreading it around about…”Liv leaned across the table and spoke in a whisper.

“Water under the bridge,” Rhett replied, his eyes catching Link’s. “I know it was an accident.”

“My, my. Aren’t we cozy over here.”

“Go away, Brenda. Isn’t there a rich elderly man whose wife just died hangin' around somewhere?” Liv rested her chin in her hands.

“Shouldn’t you be with your husband instead of hitting on this sexy hunk of man? Oh, wait. He’s out of town.  Seems he’s always away. Poor thing.” She sat beside Rhett in Tom’s vacant chair. “Saw you sitting with my uncle. It’s like we’re family already.” She put a manicured hand on Rhett’s arm.

'Shouldn’t you be at the Easy 8 Motel looking for a good time? I think I saw your number written in a bathroom stall at the truck stop across the street.” Link stood. “Come on, guys.” Rhett and Liv stood to follow.

“I’ve gotta wrangle my children and get home. Mags has a science project due and we haven’t even started it yet.” She kissed Link goodbye and waved to Rhett. Link led Rhett outside and to a small patch of woods behind the church, weaving through a path Of headstones and fake plastic flowers.

“What are we doing out here?” Rhett asked.

“Getting you away from that succubus. She really wants to sink her claws into you.” Link perched himself on top of a weathered picnic table.  Rhett sat on the attached bench at Link’s feet.

“She can try. Won’t do her any good. I’m not interested in dating anyone. Especially not someone like her.” Rhett stretched his feet out in front of him. Link felt his heart sink momentarily. Perhaps it was a good thing. It’d make it easier to not fall for him.

“Someone more like Josie?” He asked quietly.

“No one will ever be like Josie. She was one of a kind. But when I find someone close, don’t be surprised if I fall in love. But I don’t think that will happen.”

Link fiddled with the buttons on the sleeve of his shirt. “Find someone close, you mean?”

“Fall in love. I couldn’t do that to Jo.”

“Wouldn’t she want you to be happy?”

“Probably. But I’m not done being sad.” Rhett shrugged.

“Why did you come today?” Link scooted down to the bench so he was shoulder to shoulder with Rhett.

“Well, I thought I’d give it a shot. Had nothing else to do today. Somehow got all my yard work done already. No idea how.” He smiled down at Link.

“Did you go to church before?”

“Every Sunday. Josie loved it. I kinda lost my faith after she died.” Rhett looked at his hands.

“I can understand that. What kind of God would do that?” Link pulled his legs up to his chest.

“How come you go? I thought bein’ gay and a Christian was like, an oxymoron or somthin’?”

Link chuckled. “I believe that God loves everybody and doesn’t give a rat’s ass what I do with my dick. Unless I kill someone with it.”

Rhett burst into a fit of laughter, his large hands groped at his chest as he threw his head back.” Link smiled and giggled along with Rhett’s mirth. Not falling for him was going to be harder than he anticipated.

“Death by dick. Oh, gosh.” Rhett bellowed. “‘Officer, what seems to be the cause of death?”

Link’s high pitch giggle echoed through the pine trees. “‘Well, it seems like he got dicked to death. We haven’t recovered the murder weapon yet, but it looks like it had to have been at least six inches, if not more.’”

“Oh gosh!” Rhett fell to the dirty ground in a fit of laughter, which made Link laugh harder.

“You should laugh more, Rhett. It’s nice when you ain’t so grumpy all the time.” Link wiped a tear from his eye and joined Rhett on the ground. He kept finding himself moving to be on the same level as the larger man. To be near him and in his proximity.

“Link,” his mother called from the parking lot. “Sweetheart, time to go!” Link had come to church with his parents. No sense in taking two vehicles when they were just going to be going to the same places.

“I gotta go, Rhett. I’ll be at the store later if you wanna...hang out? Not as friends...just two bored people being friendly to each other.” He stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants and watched as Rhett did the same. His eyes glanced down to watch large hands drag themselves over the firm seat of Rhett’s black jeans.

“Maybe. I might have some work to do around the house.” Rhett responded, sounding uninterested.

Link’s smile faltered a bit. Perhaps Rhett didn’t want to hang out. “I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s not a big deal. I’m just gonna watch movies and do some homework.”

“We’ll see.” Rhett smiled.

Link whined. “But ‘we’ll see’ always means no. Didn’t you learn that from your parents?”

Rhett chuckled. “Go on, before you mom comes looking for you. I don’t think she likes me very much.”

“She thinks you’re trouble. But if you had been a new girl in town, she’d already be plannin’ a wedding.”

Rhett laughed nervously, “what?”

“Oh, it’s not that. She just wants me to marry a girl so badly. She says she’s okay with me being gay, but I don’t think she is. Not really.” Link shrugged and began to walk away.

“I’ll marry you right now if you think it’ll piss her off!” Rhett joked, calling after Link.

Link chuckled and shook his head as he walked with his back to the parking lot. “Is that a promise?” Rhett’s laughter echoed out of the woods and to Link’s ears. He smiled so wide his cheeks hurt.

 

“I don’t know what you see in him, Link.” His mom shook her head as she climbed into the passenger side of the family car. 

“Leave him be, Sue. He’s just tryin’ to be that fella’s friend.” Charles fired up the engine as Link buckled into the backseat, his gaze falling on Rhett walking slowing up the path and back to his truck.

He waved shyly to Rhett as they pulled away. “I’m just bein’ friendly, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Song is Sunday Morning Coming Down- written by Kris Kristofferson(sometimes performed by as well) and made famous by Johnny Cash. 
> 
> You know where I live, in a little hole in the ground called tumblr. Come visit. I'm boring, but I like the company.


	11. The okayest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link spend time getting to know each other. We learn about what happened to Josie and Jacob and why Rhett felt the need to leave Georgia. And we also get a bit of insight into Link's time at college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are trigger warnings ahead!
> 
>  
> 
> There are minor discussions of homophobia and stereotypes, character death (Rhett's family), emotionally abusive relationships, and suicide. Nothing is incredibly graphic and I urge you to read the story. If you are unsure, please send me a message on my tumblr (cattacodinosaur) and I will do my best to help you through my story. I love you all and don't want to accidentally hurt you with my words. 
> 
> Also, i am not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV. I just make stuff up that sounds like it could possibly be a thing.

* * *

* * *

 

Rhett sat in his idling truck for what felt like hours. He was smiling. He smiled as churchgoers passed by him to get to their own vehicles. He smiled as the lot emptied, leaving him alone. He smiled as he drove the winding road back to his home. 

He couldn’t figure out what had possessed him to put on his best black jeans and a striped sweater, to fix his hair up into soft curls, to drive to the only church in town.

He reckoned it had something to do with Link. Everything in his life seemed to somehow land on the smaller man. Link had laid beside him in a pile of leaves the day before, just like Josie had done. His soft brunette hair had fallen like a halo around his head, just like Josie’s chestnut hair had. His sky blue eyes had crinkled as he giggled, a trait that Josie was prone to display.

 

_ Josie rested her head on Rhett’s warm chest, spent from frolicking in the giant pile of maple leaves. Her blue eyes twinkled as she looked up at Rhett.  _

_ “Happy birthday, baby.” She kissed his lips softly. He wrapped his long arms around her small waist and kissed her back. _

_ “Best birthday, ever.” _

 

Link had invited him to hang out. After all those months of ignoring him, Link had forgiven his behavior and still wanted to spend time with him. Rhett’s cheeks warmed at the thought of Link sitting close to him, watching a movie and just...being near him. Like real friends. Real friends hung out, watched movies and enjoyed each other’s company.

Suddenly, he was very nervous. What did one wear to such a casual invitation? Should he bring something? He wasn’t going to Link’s house, just the store. Would Link’s family be mad if he hung out with Link all day? Was it loitering? Trespassing? He pulled off onto the side of the road and exited his truck. He began to pace. His head was full of scenarios and what-ifs. He opened the gate to his truck and sat on the edge. His long legs dangled off the end, his boots nearly touching the gravel beneath him. He reclined back in the bed of the truck and groaned, closing his eyes tight. Rhett heard a car door close and footsteps approach.

“Everything okay?”

Rhett opened one eye. The man leaning over the side of the truck looked familiar, but Rhett couldn’t place his face. His blonde hair stuck out beneath a worn baseball cap and his beard was in need of a trim. “Pardon?”

The man sat beside Rhett on the gate and slapped his knee. Rhett grunted and shot a look at the man.

“Oh, right. You probably don’t remember me. Randy? Link’s best friend? We met over the summer.” He smiled wide, his white teeth sparkled behind his dirty blonde beard.

Rhett sat up and spoke, “Liv said you were out of town.”

“Got in early. You’ve been talkin’ to my girl?” He winked.

“What? No! I’m not...what?” Rhett sputtered and scooted away from Randy.

“Relax, man. I’m just messin’ with ya.” Randy chuckled, his cool blue eyes crinkled at the corners as he laughed. “ I’m back early. Thought I’d surprise my girls. But then I see a pair of legs hanging off the back of a truck on the side of the road and I had to investigate.”

“I’m fine,” Rhett said shortly, then in an effort to not seem like a dick, “thanks.”

“You sure? You don’t look fine,” Randy touched his shoulder.

“You’re awfully nosy,” Rhett shrugged Randy off. “And touchy-feely.”

“Not a fan of touching. Okay, noted. I’ll pass that info on to Link.” He held his hands up in defense.

“What? Why?” Rhett felt warm. Did Link want to touch him? How?

“Don’t worry, Rhett. I just mean he’s a toucher too. Maybe not as much as me. I’m a hugger. Everybody loves my Monster Hugs.” He hopped off the gate and threw big arms open. “Bring it in, Big Guy. You look like you need a hug!”

“What? No, I don’t. I’m running late. I should go,” Rhett stood and brushed past Randy’s open arms.

“Where?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Link invited me to hang out with him while he worked. I need to change and have a mild internal crisis.”

“Oh, you really do need a Monster Hug. What’s got you freaking out?” Randy crossed his arms.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been invited anywhere to hang out. I forget what to do? Do I bring a gift? Food?”

Randy chuckled and placed his palm on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett grunted, but Randy ignored him. “Link doesn’t need you to do anything like that. He’s a simple guy. Best guy I know.”

“Yeah, he’s growin’ on me,” Rhett sighed.

“You should get going. He’s probably already at the store. But there’s just one thing, Rhett.” Randy stepped close to Rhett.

“What?” Rhett raised an eyebrow.

“Bring it in. Come on. That’s it. Oh, you’re strong but gentle.” Randy wrapped his arms around Rhett and squeezed tightly. “There we go. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He pulled away, leaving a stunned Rhett behind. Randy hopped in his car and called to Rhett before driving off, “Best guy I know!”

  
  


Rhett had one hand on the door to Neal’s Bit of Everything and took a deep breath. There was no reason to be nervous. He’d spent time with Link before. So why did this feel different? He’d changed into a tee shirt and the purple hoodie he’d once let Link borrow. The door opened, jarring Rhett out of his thoughts. 

“Hey, Rhett! Come on in! The game is almost over! Then you can pick a video to watch.” Link pulled Rhett into the store and directed him to a second stool behind the counter. “Sorry, the seating isn’t comfy.” He smiled shyly, embarrassed by the setup.

“It’s fine.” Rhett smiled down at Link. Everything was fine. More than fine. “What game?”

“Georgia versus Nebraska. Georgia is winning.” He perched himself on his stool and stared at the small television.

“I didn’t think you’d like football. Or sports,” Rhett sat down beside the other man.

“Why? I know I don’t look athletic…”

“Because you’re...you know…” Rhett shrugged and whispered “...gay.”

Link burst into a fit of giggles. “Rhett, that is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say. I like sports. I played soccer in high school. Plus, look at those pants. This is not a sport for straight males. This was made for guys like me.” Rhett looked at the muscular men in tight white pants as they bent and fell over each other in a pile.

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett blushed and looked to his gray high top sneakers.

“Does that make you uncomfortable, Rhett?” Link stopped giggling and furrowed his brow in concern.

“No. No, I guess I just feel silly. I don’t really know anything about what gay people like. I thought we’d watch musicals and stuff.”

Link smirked and muted the television. “There isn’t some sort of set list of items that gay people enjoy. We are just regular people. The only difference is who we are attracted to. If I hadn’t told you I was gay, would you have ever thought I was?”

Rhett shook his head, “no. Never in a million years.”

“Why?” Link pressed.

“You seemed normal. Nerdy and grumpy, but normal.”  Rhett shrugged and looked into Link’s eyes. Link tried not to laugh.

“What is normal? Are you normal, Rhett?”

“I mean, I guess? I’m just a normal guy.”

Link rested his chin in his hands, his elbows on the counter.  “What makes you normal?”

“I like grilling meat, watching sports and working with my hands. And beer.”

“I like all those things. Does that make me normal? Or does that make you gay?” He smiled at Rhett’s perplexed expression.

“I see your point. I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot. Just misinformed. That’s okay. I’ll teach you everything.”Link winked and nudged Rhett. “Why don’t you pick a movie from the rental wall?”

Rhett browsed the choices. The selection was sparse and there were no new releases. But there was an action flick he had always enjoyed mixed in with several children’s films.

“Nice choice.” Link smiled and popped it in the VCR. They sat in silence as the previews for long since released movies played.

“So I ran into your friend Randy on my way home from the church,” Rhett mentioned casually as Link pulled a textbook out of a beat-up black backpack.

“Really? He got back early. Did he try to hug you?”

Rhett laughed. “Yeah. He’s very…”

“Affectionate? Yeah. He gives the best hugs. Probably why I was so in love with him in high school.”

“Is Randy…?” Rhett asked, his cheeks burning.

“Oh, no. Not at all. It’s why I don’t fall for straight guys anymore. My only rule.” Link tapped his chin with a pencil as he perused his book for the section he needed. “We did kiss though. Once.”

Rhett felt lightheaded. Link and Randy? Randy was very handsome, it’s no wonder Link had been in love with him. And he was friendly and affectionate.  Rhett was neither. And for some reason, it made him jealous.

“You okay, Rhett? You look pale. Do you need a drink?”

Rhett nodded and watched Link go around the counter and pull out two sodas from the cooler beneath the television. “Here, drink up.”

“Do you fall for straight guys often?” Rhett asked taking a sip. “The rule makes it sound like it’s a frequent occurrence.”

“More often than I care to admit. When I find myself falling for a straight guy, I kinda...and I’m not proud of this…I stop hanging out with them.” Link sat back down and opened a notebook.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to ruin the friendship I guess? I don’t want to get hurt? Physically and emotionally.”

“Has someone ever hurt you because you’re gay?” Rhett’s voice was full of concern.

“Hmm? No. I’ve been lucky. But others haven’t been and it’s something we have to be worried about.”

“I had no idea. I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

“You’re from a small town down south right?”

“Yeah, Georgia.”

“You’ve met someone before. I guarantee it. But they aren’t out. It’s different down there. They have to be careful. We all do.”

“I’m sorry, Link. That’s horrible.”  Rhett apologized. He hadn’t realized what people like Link went through. He thought it was all singing, all dancing, lisps, and light wrists. Flamboyant costumes and Broadway. New York and Hollywood. He didn’t realize that people had to hide who they loved because of who they were and where they lived.  Or that they were just regular people who liked regular things, like football. People like Link.

“This is getting depressing, let’s watch the movie. I love this part.” Link turned up the volume and laughed loudly as the hero’s reluctant sidekick cracked a joke while chasing a bad guy.

Rhett smiled as Link’s eyes lit up after every explosion. Even though he had seen the movie several times, he couldn’t remember a single part, his eyes never drifted far from Link.

  
  


Rhett stood behind Link as he locked the entrance to the store. The sun had already begun to hide behind the mountains, leaving behind a sky of deep pinks and hazy blues. 

“Thanks for hanging out, Rhett. I had a good time.” Link adjusted his glasses with his thumb and forefinger.

“Do you maybe, wanna come up to my place? It’s still pretty nice out. We could sit at the lake. If you want? You don’t have to, I mean. You probably have class in the morning. And work. Oh gosh,” Rhett rambled.

“That sounds fun. I’ll meet you up there?” Link chuckled and slapped Rhett on the shoulder.

“Yeah? Awesome! Okay. See you up there!” Rhett released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He fired up his truck and pulled away, his small lips smiling brightly. “Awesome,” he breathed, barely a whisper.

 

He parked his truck in the usual spot and waited for Link to pull in beside him. 

“Hey,” Link greeted Rhett. Rhett chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“We just saw each other ten minutes ago. And you’re saying ‘hey’ like we just ran into each other.”

Link rolled his eyes, “Sorry for not being some fancy word...guy.”

Rhett shook his head, laughter still coming from his chest. “Come on. Help me get some blankets to sit on. We’ll build a small fire, too.” He led Link into his home. It was warm and smelled like wood and cinnamon. Barbara lounged on the old red chair, her ears perking up at the sound of the two men entering her space.

“Hey, Barbara! How’s the pretty girl?” Link scratched her ears as Rhett disappeared into the spare room. He assumed the room was meant to be a second bedroom, but he used it to store the few extra things he didn’t have a place for. He had left most things behind in Georgia, only bringing with him the things he knew he’d need. As well as a few mementos of Josie. Her favorite old stuffed bear, the antique rocker she found at a flea market and had to have for Jacob’s nursery, albums upon albums of photographs. Most of which Rhett couldn’t bear to open. He retrieved a few old blankets from the handmade wooden chest and returned to the living room. Link was on the floor on his belly. His long legs bent at the knees and crossed at the ankles. Barbara was on her back, happily receiving belly rubs from Link.

 

_ “Happy birthday, Josie!” Rhett had just returned home from the night shift. His new wife was still in their big bed, covers over her head.  _

_ "It’s too early!” She cried as he pulled the fluffy down comforter from her body. _

_ “I have a present for you. It’s downstairs. Come on.” He pulled her to her feet as she protested. _

_ “Can’t I have it later? I wanna sleep!” _

_ He led her down the steps, sat her on their ugly old couch and told her to close her eyes. “Please, Jojo. I promise it’s worth waking up for.” _

_ She sighed and closed her eyes. _

_ “Okay, open them.” In front of her was a small box with a pink ribbon. “Open it, baby.” Rhett coaxed. _

_ Josie pulled the lid from the box. “Oh, Rhett!” A tiny white head popped out of the box and howled softly. “She’s perfect!” She pulled the puppy from the box and pressed the soft fur to her face. “Hi, Barbara. Oh, sweet girl.” Tears fell from her face as she kissed the small dog. _

_ “You hate her. I’ll take her back.” Rhett joked. _

_ “I love her. I love you, Rhett. She’s perfect.” _

 

“Ready?” Rhett cleared his throat. Link looked up at him, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. 

“Yeah. Let’s go. I can take those,” he held out his arms for the pile of blankets.

Rhett watched Link lead the way up the old path to the large lake. He was a few steps ahead of Rhett chatting excitedly about Lord only knows what. Rhett heard every word, but couldn’t concentrate on what was being said. His focus was on Link’s legs and back. How long his legs looked in the light colored jeans he wore. How his thin Sugar Springs Soccer League tee shirt hugged his narrow waist and make his shoulders seem broader than they already were. His dark hair bounced on his neck as he walked. Rhett took it all in and filed it away.

“I loved coming up here, it is always so…oof.” Rhett watched as Link’s foot caught an overgrown root and sent him tumbling. Rhett stood over him, a long arm extended to help.

“You okay, man?” He tried to hide the amused smile behind his other hand.

“Beautiful,” Link wheezed, staring up at Rhett.

“Pardon?”

Link took hold of Rhett’s wrist and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “It’s always so beautiful up here. Is what I was trying to say.” He gathered the blankets and fell in step with Rhett.

“Why don’t you spread the blankets out by the fire pit while I gather up some wood for the fire?”

Link nodded and scurried off to the fire pit that sat on the Lake’s shoreline. Rhett watched as he unfolded the blanket and shook it open. He laid it flat on the cool grass and made quick work of the second blanket. The third blanket he left folded and on the edge of where the blankets met the earth. The moon was low in the sky and illuminated Link with a soft glow as he settled down on one of the blankets. He laid back and rested his head on his arms.

“Do you know any constellations, Rhett?”

Rhett appeared with an armload of wood. He peered over the stack to look at Link. His tanned skin glowed in the pale moonlight. He looked so serene. Rhett wished he had a camera. Instead, he put the wood down and began to arrange it in the stone-lined pit. “Only a couple. Like the Big Dipper.”

“I always loved the stars. There’s just something about them. They are so beautiful and untouchable. But like, also comforting. They’re constant. You can always count on them. Even when it’s cloudy out. You still know they are there. That’s what I want to be.”

“Whoa,” Rhett breathed. “That was beautiful, Kid.” Link smiled at the nickname.

“Do you need any help?” He sat up and looked to Rhett.

“Nope. Just gotta light it. There.” He wiped his hands on his pants and came to sit beside Link. “Aren’t you cold?” He pinched the threadbare fabric around Link’s bicep.

“Nah, I’m okay for now.” Link leaned back on his palms.

“Josie would have loved it here.” Rhett mused quietly.

“Could you tell me about her?” Link curled his legs under his butt and rested his hands on his lap.

“She was beautiful. Chestnut hair and sky blue eyes. She had the biggest smile, you know. She was so small. She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss me, even when I bent over. She was smart too. She had just gotten a job working with special needs kids after school before she died. Had the biggest heart ever. Her laugh, man. It lit up a room.” He spoke softly, wistfully.

“She sounds wonderful. Do you have a picture of her I could see?”

“I have a room full of photos that I can’t bring myself to look at.  Not yet. But I have one.” He pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a photo. It was creased along the edge from wear. He handed it to Link.

“Oh, Rhett. She’s stunning. And...pregnant?” Link gazed at the photo of Rhett and Josie standing by a pile of pumpkins. She wore cowboy boots and a floral brown dress. Rhett stood behind her, his arms around her and his hands resting on her belly. Barbara sat at their feet with a wooden sign that read “Ready for picking- April 26” in looping cursive.

“Yeah. I was going to be a dad. If you can believe it. We were going to call him Jacob. After her grandfather.” Rhett took the photo in his hands and stared at it with wet eyes.

“Rhett...what, um. What happened?” Link scooted closer, his voice barely a whisper.

“She had a cranial aneurysm standing on the landing to our basement. She fell down the stairs and hit her head. Doctors said she would have survived either trauma on their own, but together...she was given a twenty percent chance of survival with definite brain damage.”

“And Jacob?”

“They did an emergency c-section. They weren’t sure how badly the fall affected him. His heartbeat was faint and they decided to get him out in an attempt to keep him alive. They weren’t sure if Josie would even make it through the surgery to relieve pressure on her brain. In the end, neither of them lived.”

“Oh, Rhett.”

“Jacob’s little heart gave out two days before Christmas. Josie passed twelve hours later. I think she knew, even in a coma, she knew that a part of her had died and she couldn’t fight anymore.”

“Oh, Rhett. I...I can’t even imagine…” Link took Rhett’s hand in his. It was warm and in an instant, gone. Link pulled back. “I’m sorry Rhett. I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t mean to…”

Rhett wiped away a tear and cleared his throat. “It’s okay. I wish someone would have held my hand when Josie was in the hospital. I held her hand, hoping somehow she felt it and was comforted. But I had no one there to hold mine and comfort me. No one to tell me everything would be okay.” He held his hand out for Link. Link placed his palm onto Rhett’s and clasped his hand tightly, squeezing gently. “Everyone thought I pushed her down the stairs. Even my own family. How? How could anyone think that I’d hurt my wife and unborn son? There were rumors. So many rumors. A neighbor swore she heard yelling. A deputy spread it around town that I had been drinking. I had a few sips of beer. People thought I wanted the life insurance policy she had in her name. She was afraid that if she died, there would be nothing for Jacob’s future. And of course, I got the money when they both passed. So I was a greedy, drunk murderer in the eyes of my community. Even after the doctors verified to the press that it had been a tragic accident.”

“Rhett, I can’t imagine. I’m so sorry.” Link wiped his eyes with his free hand.

“Don’t you start cryin’, Kid.” Rhett sniffled through the forced smile.

“It’s so sad, Rhett. Is that why you moved up here?”

“Yeah. It broke my heart to leave her and Jacob behind. But it was unbearable. There were times where I thought about just driving my moving van into traffic. Or disappear into the woods with some rope. What was the point of being alive if I didn’t have them? I had nobody. No family, no friends.”

“You have me. And Tom seems to have taken a shine to you. Liv thinks you’re pretty cool. You’re not alone, Rhett. Not anymore.” Link gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Rhett’s hand. “You don’t still feel like...doing those things, do you?” His big blue eyes were wet and Rhett felt his heart break into pieces for the other man.

“No. Not anymore. Some days it’s just so hard to even get out of bed, but I know that Josie isn’t ready to meet me in the afterlife. Not yet. She’d whoop my ass if I showed my face at the pearly gates so soon.”

“I’d whoop your ass too, boy. Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise?” Link sniffed dramatically.

Rhett chuckled. “I promise, Kid. I’m not done pissing you off.”

“Jerk.” Link removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Without his glasses on, Rhett finally realized why his eyes seemed so familiar to him like they’ve known him forever. They were just like Josie’s eyes. Sky blue and gentle.

“Asshole,” Rhett said softly.

Link shivered, breaking the eye contact he held with Rhett. “Okay, now I’m cold.”

“Here,” Rhett stripped the purple hoodie from his body and handed it to Link.

“Won’t you be cold?” Link slid the warm sweatshirt over his shoulders.

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” He shrugged and draped the spare blanket over his shoulders.

“I could have done that and let you keep your shirt,” Link teased.

“It’s okay. It looks better on you anyway. You should keep it. I mean, if you want. I have plenty of sweatshirts to wear. ”

Link wrapped the jacket around himself tighter and smiled.

“So, What’s your deal, Kid?” Rhett stretches his long legs out and sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re like, super smart. You went to an Ivy League school, Link. What are you doing here living with your parents and fixing drains?”

“I don’t always fix drains,”  Link stalled.

“Link?” Rhett looked at the other man with soft eyes.

“You know that saying? Big fish in a small pond? That was me in high school. I was valedictorian, got accepted to a pre-med program at Pennhurst, I thought I was hot shit. Turns out I was just shit. My first semester was great. I was acing all my courses and I had met a guy. And he liked me back. I had never met anyone like me before. He was tall and handsome. He was a junior and was planning on going to law school after he graduated. He was so smart. Gosh. I was blinded by the idea of love.”

“What was his name?”

“Nick. He came home with me at Christmas. He helped me come out to my family. It was a disaster. But he made me feel so brave and confident.”

“So what happened?”

“I failed a final during my second semester. I still managed to keep my scholarship, but suddenly I wasn’t the big fish I thought I was. Nick called me an idiot. Said a child could have passed that course. I was embarrassed and heartbroken, but he apologized and said he’d never hurt me again. And he didn’t. I spent the summer traveling between home and his place up north. He never came to see me. He said he didn’t want to upset my family. And I believed him.

“Turns out that he had someone else. He told me it was over between them. And I believed him. But when school started up again, things got worse. He started to belittle me in front of our friends. He’d call me stupid when I asked for his help. So I stopped asking for help. I started to fail all of my courses. He said I’d never become a doctor, that my incompetence would kill people. He’d question my fidelity and then turn around and say that no one would ever want a stupid faggot for a boyfriend. How being with me made him look bad amongst his peers. And I believed him. ”

“Oh, Link.” Rhett frowned.

“I got so depressed. I was failing, I was stuck in an emotionally abusive relationship and I had no one to talk to about it. He turned my friends against me. I was so lonely. And I needed help. Help with classes. With my depression and anxiety. But I was too afraid to ask. I was afraid to leave my dorm. He laughed at me as I packed up my things after losing my scholarship and flunking out of school. Told me he was right all along. Said I was a loser who belonged in some backwater hillbilly hellhole earning minimum wage. Told me I’d die alone because nobody would want to date some dumb hick. And I believed him.”

“Link, look at me.” Rhett touched Link’s chin softly. “You are not what he said you were. You’re the smartest person I know. And you’re back in school. And doing well! I watched you answer those questions in your workbook. You’re so smart.”

Link blushed, “it took me a while to realize that he was wrong. But there are times when I question myself. What if I fail again? What if I will always be alone?”

“You won’t fail. But if you do, nobody will hate you. Everyone in this town loves you Link. They are all so proud of you. I haven’t met one single person who doesn’t think the sun shines out your ass.” Rhett scooted closer to Link, their shoulders gently touching. His voice was firm, but he spoke softly. “And you’ll find someone who loves you exactly how you are. Because you deserve to be loved, Link. You deserve everything good in the world.” The flames from the fire lit up his face, casting a warm orange glow through his golden hair.

“Who are you and what did you do with the grumpy old man that hated my guts?” Link smiled wide. 

“He’s been replaced with a grumpy old man who thinks you’re an okay kid.”

“Just okay?” Link pouted.

“Yeah, Kid. You’re okay. The okayest guy I know.”

 


	12. The Pink Pickle, Tarzan, and a Gay Ol' Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween in Sugar Springs and the gangs all here.

* * *

* * *

 

Several weeks had flown by for the small town of Sugar Springs. The residents were feeling spooky, having decorated nearly every lawn with ghosts and ghouls. Creepies and crawlies. Monsters of all shapes and sizes. Jack o’ lanterns sat upon every doorstep waiting to send shivers down the spines of the Sugar Springs youth as they came in search of sweet treats and terrifying tricks. And Link? Link loved every bit of it. Every day as he drove to class, he smiled and planned his annual Halloween costume. This year, he and Livvie were planning something pretty great. He had wanted to ask Rhett to join them, but something in the back of his head told him not to bother. Rhett wouldn’t want to go. 

He and Rhett had been hanging out more, a fact that Link both loved and hated. He loved being around his new friend, loved making him smile and spill out that deep laugh that sent chills over Link’s skin. Chills he could feel down to his toes. He loved how Rhett’s sad gray eyes had seemed to brighten into a soft green. He loved how every Sunday, Rhett would join him at the store after Church was over and keep him company while he fixated on his class work. 

But he hated it too. He hated the feeling in his chest; the way it felt like it would split open and release all the things that he so desperately tried to keep close to his heart. The way his lips moved when he smiled, the breathy way he sighed when he was finished laughing. The shimmer of happiness that glittered in his eyes whenever he spoke to Link. How on Thursdays, Rhett would bring dinner to the store for them to share, usually pizza or peanut butter sandwiches.  He hated how he knew, beyond his better judgment, that he was falling for the other man. He’d deny it if Liv ever said anything- which was every time she saw Link. He hated how he knew that he’d lose Rhett’s friendship; although neither of them had used the ‘f’ word yet. 

 

 

“Hey, Link! Do you have any plans for this Saturday?” Linked looked up from his textbook. He had been sitting on the lawn in the common area of campus studying for an upcoming exam. Above his stood a taller man, only a few inches taller than himself. He had sandy brown hair that was long and pulled back into a smooth ponytail. His dark brown eyes complemented his tanned skin.  He was muscular underneath his open flannel shirt and a black tee of a metal band Link didn't recognize.

“Oh, hey Lucas,” Link greeted the other man. “Liv and I were gonna take her kids trick or treating and then maybe go back to her place to drink wine for a while. Maybe watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show.”  

Lucas smiled. His teeth weren’t perfectly straight, but the slightly crooked nature of his smile suited him well. “You aren’t gonna watch a scary movie? That one scary flick just came out with a sequel not long ago.”  He sat beside Link on the cool grass and stretched out his long legs. His tanned knees poked through the holes in his jeans. He picked at the frayed fabric as he spoke, “so a bunch of us were going to go to The Pink Pickle for their annual Halloween costume party. You both should come. It’ll be fun.” 

Link shrugged and looked back to his book. “I’unno, man. I’m not really into gay bars…”

Lucas was quick to apologize, “Oh. I thought you were gay. I get that wrong a lot. I’m sorry, Link.” 

Link chuckled and shut his book. He’d have Rhett help him study later. “Oh, no. I am. Gay. I am totally gay. I’m just...I went there once and I had a bad experience.”

Lucas released a sigh of relief, “oh good. Because I think you’re really cute. That would have been awkward if you were straight.”

“Believe me, I’ve been there before. Um, could my friend Rhett come? I mean, if I can get him to leave the house?”

Lucas smiled, “the more the merrier!” And then faltered, “oh! Is he your boyfriend?”

“No, he’s just new to the area and I’m trying to get him out more. He stays inside too much.” Link hoped he seemed aloof. Rhett wasn’t his boyfriend, but wouldn’t it be nice if he were? Link’s mind began to wander. 

“Link?”

“Huh?” Link snapped out of his daze and looked to the other student as he stood to leave.

“I said, it’s a date. See you there? Around nine?” 

“Y-yeah! See you!” He waved and smiled a small smile as Lucas mounted his old motorcycle and disappeared from the small campus. 

“A date?” Link sighed and fell back onto the grass, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

  
-

“A date?” Rhett asked with a piece of pepperoni pizza hovered near his small lips. 

“Yeah! His name is Lucas and he’s studying to be a mechanic. He has a motorcycle and he’s so handsome.” Link had found himself growing excited about the affections of his classmate. Lucas would be just what he needed to kick his crush on Rhett. He’d date Lucas and still be able to keep Rhett as a friend. His plan was flawless. 

'A motorcycle? Who does he think he is? James Dean?” Rhett scoffed and sat his pizza down. 

'Did James Dean ride a motorcycle? I know he had that car?” Link furrowed his brow. He and Rhett could talk about anything and get sidetracked often. Link loved it. 

“Are you sure it’s a date? He doesn’t sound like he’s gay.”

“Rhett,” Link scolded, “we’ve discussed this. Besides, I think he’s bi.”

Rhett took a bite and spoke with a full mouth. “By? What’s that mean?”

“Bisexual. It means he likes both men and women. Boy, you really don’t know anything, huh?” Link teased. 

“You can...like both?” Rhett’s voice was quiet, thoughtful. Link thought he looked so cute and innocent pondering all the ins and outs of sexuality. “I didn’t know that was an option.”

“Yeah, so anyway. I mean, it’s not like a real date. It’s a group of his friends and me an’ Livvie. Would you come? Please?” Link pouted his lip. 

“No, man. Put away those puppy eyes. I’m not goin' to crash your date. Where are you going anyway?”

Link looked away and spoke quickly, “The Pink Pickle.”

“The what what now?” Rhett leaned close to Link. Link felt his chest tighten at the proximity. He sighed. 

“The Pink Pickle. It’s a gay bar.”

“No. I can’t go in there. I’m not gay!” 

“There’s not like, an alarm that goes off if a straight person enters, Rhett. Straight people go with their gay friends all the time. Livvie loves The Pink Pickle. I’m not a big fan, but I really wanna go. Lucas seems really cool.”

Rhett huffed and chewed his pizza. “Why do you need me to go? I’m not cool. Or gay. Or fun.”

"You’re my...friend.” Link said cautiously. 

“Am I supposed to say that back?” Rhett’s cheeks had turned pink. 

“We’re not saying ‘I love you’ for the first time, Rhett. I was just assuming maybe we were beyond just being nice to each other.”

“Well, I mean. Yeah. I guess. But don’t get all sappy about it. It doesn’t mean anything. I just think you’re not the worst person I’ve ever met. If that makes us friends,” Rhett shrugged and left his sentence unfinished. 

“Please come, Rhett.”

“I don’t have a Halloween costume,” he warned. 

“Don’t worry. You can go with us! We’re going as The Addams Family!” You can be Lurch!” Rhett grumbled. in response.

“Yeah! Just like that!” Link giggled. 

“And lemme guess, you’re gonna be Gomez?” Rhett threw his plate away and finished off his soda. 

“Nope. I’m gonna be Morticia! Livvie is going to be Gomez. And the girls are going to be Wednesday, Pugsley, and Cousin It. And we even made a costume in the shape of a hand for Jade. She’s going to be Thing! I’m so excited!”

“You? Morticia? Like, in a dress and heels and makeup?” Rhett choked on the bubbles from his drink. 

“Yeah! Liv is gonna make me so pretty. And Creepy!”

“And kooky?” 

“Mysterious and spooky!” Link giggled.

“Fine. I’ll go. But I am going to drink. A lot.” Rhett conceded, throwing his napkin onto the table in defeat. 

"Thanks, Rhett! You’re the best!” He threw his arms around the larger man and hugged him playfully. His skin was hot against Links. He smelled like the purple hoodie that he had given him. Like the forest and warm spices. He smelled like clean soap and brown sugar. Link could stay like this forever. Rhett patted his back awkwardly and pulled away, flushed. 

“What time are you pickin’ me up?”

  
-

“I can’t believe you got Rhett to agree to go along!” Liv shrieked as Link unbuckled his seat belt. Rhett had decided not to join them in roaming around the small valley in exchange for the girls getting free candy. 

“I wish Rhett had come along,” Daisy yawned in her booster seat. “He’s funny.” 

“Daisy, you don’t even know Rhett,” Maggie taunted from her spot beside her younger sister, who was dressed as Wednesday Addams. 

“I do so! Mom! Maggie says I don’t know Rhett!” She cried and pulled at Maggie’s long blonde wig that covered her body almost entirely. 

“Girls, stop fighting or Uncle Link will take all your candy for himself.” Liv scolded as she scooped Chloe out of her car seat. The mini Pugsley had fallen asleep.

“But mom!” Maggie protested.

“Uncle Link! Don’t take my candy! I know Rhett! I do!” Daisy cried, big wet teardrops falling onto her painted face. 

“You do, Daisy. I remember. You met him at the fireworks.” Link unbuckled her from her booster seat and gave her a soothing hug. “And I won’t take your candy. I promise.”

She sniffled, “promise?” 

“Well, maybe just one piece. Can I have a piece of your candy, Daisy?” 

“One piece,” She giggled and hopped out of the car. “See, I told you!” She stuck her small tongue out at her older sister.

“It is time for bed, girls. Grandma is waiting to tuck you all in. Come on,” Liv led her children into her mother’s home. “I need a drink. Soon.”

 

-

“I haven’t been up here in ages,” Liv gasped as they pulled into Rhett’s driveway. “He’s really done a great job fixing it up.”

Link nodded in agreement. He had been impressed with how much work Rhett had put into the old cabin. It looked brand new. Well, nearly. “He worked really hard on it. I’m proud of him.” Liv smiled coyly. Her fake mustache moved with her lips.

“I can’t get over you with that mustache, Livvie. It works really well with your face.” Link teased, changing the subject.

“You saying I have a manly face?” 

“Livvie…” Link brushed the long black wig from his face.

“Let’s go get your boy. I’ve only got a few minutes to do his makeup. How on Earth did you get him to agree?” She opened the car door and let herself out. 

“Alcohol.”

“A man after my own heart,” she swooned and led Link up to the stairs. 

“Liv, hold my hand. I can’t do the stairs in these heels.”

“Cara Mia, I would love to.” Liv took his hand, fake painted nails and all, in hers and walked with him up to Rhett’s door. They knocked and Rhett answered, looking grim in the costume Liv had given to Link to deliver to Rhett. 

“Hey, Rhett.” Link smiled brightly.

“Link, you look…” Rhett looked at his friend with wide eyes.

“He’s beautiful.” Liv took Link’s arm and pretended to kiss it all the way up to his neck.

“You guys get really into the holiday, don’t you?” Rhett had finally managed to say, moving aside to let the pair in. Link smiled at the giant man. 

“Take a seat, Rhett. This won’t take long.” Liv instructed as Link took a seat in Rhett’s overstuffed red chair. He removed his shoes and curled his legs beneath him, the skirt of his slinky black dress bunched above his knees. Rhett sat at the kitchen table, within Link’s line of sight. He watched as Liv made quick work of Rhett’s makeup. 

Liv tilted Rhett’s head back and instructed Rhett to close his eyes. Link found himself staring along Rhett’s long neck, up to his jawline until they fell on Rhett’s closed eyes. His eyelids fluttered as Liv smoothed gray makeup over his soft skin. He watched the pair intently until she completed the look she was going for. Rhett went from tanned skin flushed with pink to dreary greens and grays; giving him a deathly hue. She brushed his hair down over his forehead and sprayed it with washable hair dye, leaving it mostly black. 

“What about my beard? Luch doesn’t have a beard.” Rhett stroked the hair on his face. 

Liv painted his beard black as well. “He does tonight. Everyone will be too busy having fun to care. Are you ready?” 

Rhett groaned and stood with the other two. Link smiled. 

“I just need to put my heels on.” Link slid his feet back into his pair of unusually large black heels. Rhett groaned again.

“Are you actually going to groan all night?” Liv teased.

“Lurch doesn’t talk, Liv. He’s in character.” Link stood near Rhett, his heels bringing him closer to Rhett’s mouth than he was used to. “How are you so freakin’ tall man?” He looked up into Rhett’s eyes. They sparkled, the brilliant green shade than gave Link butterflies.  

“Do you need help getting down the steps again?” Liv asked, holding out her hand for Link.

“No, I’m gonna try on my own. Oh gosh!” He stumbled on the first step, falling into Rhett. “Sorry, Rhett. I’m not good at this.” Rhett simply held out his hand, allowing Link to take it. He led Link down the flight of stairs, releasing his hand once they made it to the car. Link frowned at the loss of the warm hand gripping his as they pulled away from Rhett’s cabin in the woods. 

The club was tucked away in the basement of a block of restaurants and stuffy office buildings. The only signs of the bar existing was a small rainbow sign in the alcove. However once safely inside, the dim space was illuminated with neon signs of pink pickles lounging in tall martini glasses, rainbow banners and flashing light shows of every color. A misty fog rolled over the feet of dancers and drinkers. Electronic club music pulses from the speakers. 

Link found it all very overwhelming. 

The trio passed by the bouncer and entered the thick of the party. Everyone was in costume and enjoying their safe space to drink with other like-minded people.  

“Link? Is that you? Oh my God. You look gorgeous!” Lucas approached the group with a colorful drink in his hand. 

“And you look…” Link swallowed. Lucas wore a leopard print singlet with a thick green vine draped over his shoulders like a boa. His hair messily fell to his shoulders, which were tanned and glistened with sweat.

“I’m Tarzan. King of the jungle!” He smiled wide. “I’m so glad you could make it! This must be Liv?” He welcomed her with a short hug and a kiss on both cheeks. 

“Oh, and Brett! How’s it going? Do you like the area?” He sipped his drink and kept his eyes on Link. Link felt his face get hot. 

“It’s Rhett!” Rhett spoke over the music. 

“What?” 

“My name is Rhett! With an ‘R’!” 

“I’ll have another Sex on the Beach! Thanks, Brett!” 

Rhett groaned and disappeared from Link’s side. 

“Your friend seems kinda weird,” Lucas whispered in Link’s ear. Goosebumps covered Link’s arms at the warm breath on his cheek. 

“He’s just quiet.” 

“Come on, let’s dance!” He finished his drink and led Link to the middle of the dance floor, his large hand placed on the small of Link’s exposed back. The pair danced through several songs before Lucas spoke up. “Brett never brought me my drink!” 

Link looked around the room. His eyes fell on Rhett sitting in a corner booth, slumped over a whiskey on the rocks. Liv sat with her arm around him, a pink martini sat untouched on the table. 

“He looks useless. I’m gonna go get a drink. What would you like, Link?” Lucas’ hands lingered on Link’s hips. 

“Nothing, thanks.”

“Come on, not even a beer?” He pulled Link close. 

 

_ Link and Liv had settled it. Tonight was the night they’d go to The Pink Pickle. The only gay bar in the tri-county area. Liv’s curiosity and Link’s need to meet people like him had won out.  _ _ Link had been home after flunking out of school, depressed and alone. Liv had hated seeing her best friend so sad.  _

_ “Look at all these people, Liv! People like me!” _

_ He was a stranger. Link hadn’t gotten his name. Or maybe he had. He couldn’t remember. “Hey, handsome, can I buy you a drink?” _

_ The drink tasted funny, maybe a different brand?  _

_ The music sped up.  _

_ The room slowed down.  _

_ Everything is blurry.  _

_ Fuzzy.  _

_ Black.  _

_ Link awoke much later on Liv’s sofa. How? _

_ Liv stroked his hair.  _

_ “Never again,” and he cried for his lost memories. Cried for what happened. Or what could have happened? He would never remember.  _

 

“No, I promised to be the designated driver.” 

“Looks like Frankenstein has had one too many,”  Lucas chuckled. “I’m gonna go get a drink. Are you sure you don’t want anything? A soda?”

“No.” Link’s voice was curt. “I’m fine. Thank you.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

Link looked to his friends. A drag queen in a glittery witch ensemble had taken the seat across from Rhett and Liv. She gently stroked Rhett’s hair away from his face. Rhett looked miserable. Link felt horrible for dragging him along. Forcing him into a situation he had never experienced and then leaving him alone while he danced with another guy. He moved to be with his friends when an arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Hey, I’m back. Come on, I love this song.” 

As they danced, Link’s eyes kept returning to that corner booth. Until he noticed his friends were no longer there. 

A tap on his shoulder. Rhett. 

“Hey, Link,” He slurred. “I’m gonna go home. I don’t feel so hot.” 

Liv held the man up, he stood nearly a foot taller than her. “I’m gonna call a cab and take him home.”

“No, I can drive us home.” Link felt terrible.

“No. Stay. You’re having a good time. Call me when you get home, okay?” She leaned in and hugged her friend, whispering in his ear, “be safe. I love you, Cara Mia.” She kissed his cheek and led the drunken giant away. 

Lucas pulled Link to his smooth tanned chest as the music pumped through their bodies. 

He was dancing with a hot guy. A hot guy who liked him. A hot guy who liked him and was nearly naked. He should be having the time of his life. 

He sighed and wrapped his arms around Lucas’ neck. This was what he wanted. He wanted to not have feelings for Rhett. He wanted to find love. He wanted to find a place to belong. He wanted to find happiness. 

So why did he find himself so sad? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, shit. Another new character. Dammit Catta. You're really pushing it, aren't you?
> 
> Come tell me how bad it is on my tumblr- sam cat name. same cat place.


	13. (It Ain't No Lie, Baby) Bi. Bye Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Liv have quite a night and Rhett has one hell of a November.

 

* * *

* * *

“My name is Rhett! With an ‘R’!” Rhett corrected, his voice drowned out by the heavy bass of the music. 

“I’ll have another Sex on the Beach! Thanks, Brett!” 

 

Rhett wandered away from Link and the muscular Adonis of a man in search of a stiff drink and a corner to shrink into. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and felt his heart skip a beat. He turned, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“I’ll come with you,” Liv looked up at Rhett and smiled with a fake cigar to her lips. Rhett’s smile faltered and he groaned in response. “Why don’t you go find a place to sit? I’ll get us some drinks. What’s your poison, Big Guy?” 

“Whiskey. Double. On the rocks.” Rhett cased the club, his eyes settling on a booth in a corner where the bright lights skipped over. He was thankful for his long legs. He reached the booth in five long strides, beating out a group of young men dressed as the boy band flavor of the week. 

“Beat it, Frankenstein. We saw this booth first.” 

Rhett slid out of the booth and looked over them, growling deep from inside himself. His eyes narrowed to thin slits. The mouthy pop wannabe barely came to his chest. 

“On second thought, you can have it. Let’s go get another round, boys.” The group retreated and Rhett sat down to wait for Liv. 

She returned a few excruciatingly long minutes later, sliding his drink close to him. She scooted into the booth beside him and cleared her throat. 

“This isn’t like Link, you know.”

“I don’t know, do I? I barely know the guy.” Rhett sipped the cool drink and let the burning sensation assault his throat. 

“Believe me. He never comes here. Never goes out. And that guy…” she paused and sipped her pink martini, “...fuck that guy.”

Rhett chuckled and threw back the rest of his drink. “Yeah! Fuck him and his stupid good looks!”

“Fuck his gorgeous hair and exposed nipples!” Liv bit the pickle that garnished her cocktail. They giggled and waved down a waitress for another round of drinks. 

“So what’s your deal, Rhett?” Liv swirled her finger in the dregs of her drink. “Why did you come along?”

Rhett stared at the ice in his otherwise empty glass and smiled softly. “Link asked me to.”

Liv sighed and fiddled with her mustache, “and he’s being awfully rude ignoring us, his dearest friends.”

“I’m not...we barely know each other.”

“Well, even so. He’s grown pretty attached to you. It’s adorable, really.” Their drinks arrived and before they drank them, another round was ordered. 

“He’s okay.” Rhett threw back his drink and winced as the burning liquor trailed through his body and warmed his empty stomach. Rhett’s eyes scanned the room and fell on Link dancing. His lithe body moved perfectly with the music. His dress was a long black number made of crushed velvet. The neckline was high and draped gracefully on his broad collarbones. The long sleeves flared widely at the wrists. The back was open, exposing Link’s toned back. It tapered to a ‘v’ at the base of his spine. A long slit ran up the side of the dress, exposing a smooth leg in large black heels. His long black wig framed his angular face and the deep red lipstick sat perfectly on his heart-shaped lips. Rhett felt his stomach flip flop. It was hard to breathe. But when Tarzan’s hand found its way to the bare skin on Link’s lower back, Rhett found it impossible to breathe. Impossible to see straight. His cheeks burned scarlet. He downed his third round. And a fourth. 

 

His head hung heavy over his fifth double whiskey. Liv wrapped her arm around his neck and placed her head on his shoulders.  “I’m sorry, Rhett.”

“Why are you sorry?” He mumbled. “It’s not your fault that guy is perfect. He’s perfect for Link. Because Link is perfect. And beautiful. And he needs a guy that is perfect. And strong. And can give him the stars.” 

“Oh, Rhett.” 

“I miss Josie. She was so,” He hiccuped, “so beautiful. Like that.” He glanced over at his friend dancing. His arms around the other’s neck. “Damn.”

“Hello! Mind if I sit? My dogs are barking!” A vision in black sequins and stiletto heels slid into the booth across from Rhett and Liv. Her fiery red wig was piled high upon her head, a small pointed witch hat sat nestled in the curls atop her crown. Her face was painted almost white to allow her dramatically painted eyes and shimmery red lips to shine. She rested her chin in her on her thumb and pointed on singular manicured figure to her temple. Her remaining fingers curled over her mouth thoughtfully. “Oh, someone is feeling a little gray. Let me guess,” she crossed one long leg over the other, “girl trouble? No, no. Boy trouble? Wait…” She tapped at her cheek with her pointed nail. “It’s both.” 

Rhett groaned as the drag queen gently brushed his hair from his forehead. “You lost someone. Someone special. And you found someone special. But they don’t know they’re special, do they? No...I don’t think they do.”

“You’re good,” Liv leaned over the table to the mysterious woman. 

“They don’t call me Claire Voyante for nothing, sweetie.” She tipped Rhett’s chin up and looked into his eyes. “She wants you to be free.”

“What about Link?” He slurred and finished off his drink. 

“He wants you.” She stood and disappeared into a wave of dancers. 

 

“Is that our taxi?” Rhett wobbled on the sidewalk. His head felt like it weighed a ton. His shoes felt like they were glued to the pavement. Every step was like trudging through molasses. 

“Sure is, buddyroll.” He felt Liv push him into the back seat of the mid-size sedan. “Buckle up,” she reached over him and he felt her strap him in. She felt a million miles away. The sound of the buckle snapping into place was the loudest thing he ever heard. 

“Shhh. Shhhh. Quiet…” Rhett whispered loudly and pointed to the middle-aged driver. “There’s somebody else in our car. Don’t look! Don’t. Look. Liv. I told you not to look. Did he see us?” 

“Okay, Rhett. Just close your eyes. We’ll be home soon.”

Rhett leaned his head back on the cool window and closed his eyes. The ride was quiet for a moment before Rhett’s eyes broke open, wide and surprised. 

“Liv! Did you...did you know you can like both?” He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. “You can like men! And women! Did you know that? I didn’t. Link told me about it. Called bi. Heh. Bi. Bye-bye. Am I bi, Liv? Do I like guys and girls? Whoa. Liv. Liv? Do you like guys and girls? Does everyone? Why did no one ever tell me this was a thing?” His eyes narrowed and he leaned in close to Liv, his breath hot with whiskey. “It’s a conspiracy. Shh. Shhhhh. He’s in on it. He’s on to us, Liv. Act cool. No...cool.”

 

Rhett’s head returned to the cool glass window. “I’m gonna be sick,” he moaned. 

“Not in my cab, you’re not.” A gruff voice came from the front of the car. 

“Liv, I need to puke.” He fiddled with the buckle. 

“Pull over!” Liv instructed the driver. 

“If he barfs in my car, lady…”

“Pull the fuck over and he won’t barf in your precious car.”

Rhett had no sooner forced the door open before the vile burn of vomit filled his throat and burst out of his small mouth. He heaved as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the side of General F. Windham-Wilder boulevard. 

“Oh, gosh. Liv? Am I dead? I think I’m dead. I puked. So much.”

“Well, you did drink a lot of whiskeys. Like, a lot.” Liv rubbed Rhett’s back. “We’re almost home. Do you think you can make it?” 

He nodded and got back in the car. He didn’t buckle up this time in favor of resting his head on Liv’s lap. She stroked his stiff hair, loosening the product and curling it gently around her fingers. She hummed softly and soon Rhett had dozed off. 

 

Rhett awoke fully clothed in his costume from the night before. He was sprawled out in his bathtub, his long limbs hanging over the edge. He groaned and adjusted his stiff neck. 

“What the hell happened?” He removed himself from the vintage tub and pulled a large hand over his tired face. In the living room, Liv was also in her costume, stretched out and snoring on his couch. Her fake mustache had migrated through the night and came to rest along her cheek. “Liv? Hey. Liv. Wake up. What happened?” He shook her gently and she awoke with a snort. 

“Oh. Hey Rhett. You look like shit.” She rubbed her eyes, smearing black eyeliner across her face. 

“Well, you’ve never been more beautiful. Why are you on my couch? Where is Link?”

“I assume Link spent the night with the King of the Jungle. And I spent the night with you.” She stood upright and pinched his cheek, smearing what remained of the gray face paint. 

“Wait, what?” Rhett sputtered.

“Relax. We didn’t do anything. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t choke on your own barf. You were obliterated last night.”

Rhett shook his head violently and groaned. The pounding headache pulled through his brain. “No. Link? He went home? With who?”

“Lucas. His date, remember? I need coffee. You got any?” She rummaged through his cupboards, every clink and clang of the dinnerware shot daggers through his ears and pierced the back of his eyes. 

“I can’t remember anything after Thursday. Did I die last night?” He rubbed his head and flopped down on the empty couch. “How did I end up in the tub?”

“You thought a shower would sober you up.” She dumped way more grounds than necessary into the coffee pot and hit the brew button. 

“Clearly I made it that far. “ He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. 

“You gonna go to church today?” 

“Not on your life. I haven’t been this drunk since Josie died. God. I’m a mess.”

“Link will be there…” She coaxed. 

“He’s too busy with his new boyfriend.”

“Jealous?” 

Rhett scoffed and turned his body to face the back cushions. “Not likely.”

“Mm.” Liv hummed quietly and poured two mugs of coffee. “Drink up. Get cleaned up. I’ll see you at church. Okay? Okay.” She slapped his thigh. “Upsie daisy, buddyroll.”

Rhett groaned and gulped down his mug of scalding hot lava in three swallows. “Ugh. What did you make?”

“It’s my mom’s hangover cure. Works every time.” 

 

Rhett stripped the battered costume from his long frame and winced as his bones cracked. His back felt out of place from sleeping in a bathtub all night. He turned the water on and allowed the hot steam to fill the room. He stepped into the tub and watched as the water turned shades of green, gray, and black. It rippled down his naked skin and swirled down the drain. 

 

_“Okay! You can look!” Josie grinned broadly as Rhett opened his eyes. She wore a blue gingham dress that barely hid her new baby bump. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails and she had a basket draped over her arm. Barbara popped her head out of the basket and yipped with excitement. Her shoes glittered red in the autumn sun._

_“You look amazing, Jojo.” He reached to wrap his arms around her, but his stiff costume prevented him from bending properly. “Oil can?” He quoted, making her smile._

_“We’ve got to get to the wizard to get you a heart! And me a home!” She pouted._

_“I had a heart once. But I gave it to you.” He smiled and kissed her cheek._

 

He squirted a large dollop of shampoo into his palm and massaged it into his pounding head. 

 

_No, I’m gonna try on my own. Oh gosh!” Link stumbled on the first step, his velvet dress catching the toe of his high heeled shoe. He crashed into Rhett. “Sorry, Rhett. I’m not good at this.” Rhett simply held out his hand, allowing Link to take it. He led Link down a flight of stairs, releasing his hand once they made it to the car. His hand was soft and warm. He could feel Link’s heartbeat pulse through his palm. It shot up his arm and landed in his chest, where it beat in time with Rhett’s own heart. But it was gone in the blink of an eye._

 

He let the soap fall from his hair and onto his face. It stung his eyes as it fell to the soft hairs on his chest. Rhett knew last night had been a terrible time, but his memories were fuzzy and disjointed. He remembered skin. And sex on the beach. He remembered a witch who could see his future. But what was it? He couldn’t remember. 

Had Link gone home with Lucas, the bisexual bike mechanic? He didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would spend the night after the first date. 

Maybe they kissed until their lips bruised and their bodies cried for more. Maybe Lucas had undressed Link slowly, admiring every inch of his salty skin. Maybe they had rolled around on Lucas’ king sized bed, a mess of limbs and bare skin. 

Rhett felt his stomach tense, the urge to be sick creeping up his spine and landing in his throat. 

He couldn’t go to the church. Not today. He couldn’t sit near Link and wonder what he had done, who he had done it with and, most troubling of all...why he hadn’t done it with him. 

  


It was late that evening when Rhett awoke to a knock on the door. He had fallen asleep in his old red chair, the nightly world news muted on the tv. He rubbed his eyes and padded with bare feet to the heavy door. He wasn’t dressed for visitors. He wore worn gray sweatpants that gripped his ankles loosely with stretched out elastic. His chest was bare, an old flannel laid open off of his shoulders exposing his chest to the cool November air. 

“Hey, Rhett. I missed you today. How are you feeling?” 

Rhett stepped aside to let the smaller man in. His shoulder grazed Rhett’s chest, sending an unknown sensation through his tired body. “Like shit. I haven’t had that much to  drink since Jo died.”

Link sat a bag of plastic containers on the kitchen counter, removed them one at a time while checking their contents. “I’m sorry. I should have been with you last night. Liv is an enabler, I swear.” He searched through Rhett’s drawers and procured two spoons. “Soup of the day? It’s ham and bean.”

Rhett’s stomach rumbled. He hadn’t eaten all day, his stomach had been too battered to bother. But it did smell good. “What time did you get home this morning?” 

“Oh, I left when the club closed. Tried coming to check on you last night but your door was locked. I could see Livvie through the window so I knew you were safe.” Link pulled himself up onto the counter and opened his own container of soup. 

“Oh. I thought you went home with Lucas. I mean, Liv said…”

Link cut him off. “I’m not that kind of guy Rhett. I don’t just go home with some guy I barely know. Not that it is any of your business.” He shoveled soup into his mouth. 

“I...sorry. I just...I remember nothing from last night. Did you have fun?” Rhett sat his soup down. His appetite had disappeared. 

“I did. He’s a nice guy, Rhett. We’re going out on Thursday. He’s gonna take me to the movies.”

Thursday? Rhett felt his throat close. Thursday’s were theirs. He had made a habit of hanging out with him at the store, helping Link with work and just...it was their time. Together.  “O-oh. Thursday? Sounds like fun. You’ll have to tell me all about it.”

Link smiled shyly. “I will. He’s pretty cool. I like him.”

Rhett felt like the hangover had returned tenfold. “C-cool. That’s awesome. You deserve to be happy. I’m happy for you. Sorry, I guess I wasn’t as hungry as I thought.” He put the spoon in the sink and replaced the lid to the container. “I still feel pretty crappy.”

“Oh.  I’m sorry Rhett. I can leave if you want. I just thought we’d hang out a bit since I didn’t see you earlier. I don’t have class in the morning.” Link hopped off the counter, sheepishly gathering up the dinner mess. 

 

“What about Mrs. Gilbert?” 

“I spoke to Sadie and Ron today. They’re moving her into an assisted living facility. People who are better equipped to deal with Alzheimer’s. So I’m out of a job. Poor old gal.” 

“I’m sorry about Mrs.Gilbert.”Rhett rubbed his head, “ I think I need to lay down. You can stay if you want, but I probably won’t be much fun.” Rhett flopped onto the couch. 

“Wanna watch a tape?” Link knelt in front of the entertainment center. 

“Go nuts, Kid,” Rhett mumbled into the stiff throw pillow. 

“Do you want me to get your pillow and blanket?” Link stood, video in hand. Rhett nodded. 

Link disappeared upstairs and returned with two pillows and a soft comforter. 

“Here.” Link held out the pillows. 

“Not that pillow!” Rhett snatched the fluffier of the two pillows from  Link’s hands and ran it back to the loft. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know…” Link stammered, lowering himself onto the couch. 

“It’s fine. Just...It’s Josie’s pillow.” He returned to the couch. He rested his head on his pillow beside Link’s thigh. “What’re we watchin’?”

  
-

The days grew colder as Link spent more and more time with Lucas and less time with Rhett. Rhett tried to pretend it didn’t bother him. Why should it? Friends were allowed to spend time with other friends. Friends were allowed to spend time apart. Time to be with family. Or a significant other. Or alone. Rhett was used to being alone. Or at least, he had been. But opening up to Link, allowing him to see into Rhett’s broken heart had healed his soul. 

But now Link was too busy with classes and tests. And Lucas. Link hadn’t used the word ‘boyfriend’ to describe the other man, but Rhett had an aching suspicion that they were. Boyfriends. It nagged in Rhett’s mind whenever he thought about it. 

Rhett had decided to go to church one chilly Sunday morning in an effort to spend time with his friend, but instead found himself sitting amongst several small girls, his height and grumpy demeanor an endless source of amusement for them. Perhaps it was for the better. Whenever the giggles had subsided enough for Rhett to hear the conversation between Link and Liv, it was always about Lucas. 

So he decided to swing by the store. Link might need help studying for an exam. The idea of sitting close to Link, reviewing terms and definitions, breathing in his warmth sent a small thrill through Rhett’s large frame. He parked his truck in front of the store and walked to the door. Through the large shop window, he saw two heads bent close together over a textbook. It was intimate and Rhett felt a pang if dejection. He climbed back in his truck and pulled away. 

 

The sun had set by the time Rhett returned to his home in the mountains. Snow hung in the air and melted before it had a chance to settle on the ground. It was beautiful. Josie would have loved it. 

 

_“Rhett! It’s snowing outside! Look!” Josie threw on a wool cap and ran outside._

_“Jo, it’s barely snow. Look, it’s already turning to rain!”_

_“I love the snow, baby. Would you take me someplace snowy for Christmas? Like New York City?”_

_He placed a chaste kiss on her pink lips._

_“I’d take you to the North Pole if you asked.”_

 

How he found himself sitting on the roof of his home, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a photo of Josie in the other, he’d never know.  What had possessed him to stare at the stars on a cold November night, he couldn’t say.

 

  _“I always loved the stars. There’s just something about them. They are so beautiful and untouchable. But like, also comforting. They’re constant. You can always count on them. Even when it’s cloudy out. You still know they are there. That’s what I want to be.”_

 _“Whoa,” Rhett breathed. “That was beautiful, Kid.”_

 

He had wanted to give Josie the North Pole, anything to make her smile. He wanted to give Link the stars, anything to make him feel special. 

He sipped from the bottle, his large hand wrapped around the long neck. He’d had plenty of friends before. None made him feel the way he did when Link was around. He’d had plenty of girlfriends, but none made his heart jump the way Josie had. But sometimes, he felt that same jolt when he looked into Link’s bright blue eyes. It was the ‘why’ of it all that puzzled him. 

“Rhett! Oh my God. Why the fuck are you on the roof? It’s freezing!” A familiar voice called through his thoughts. Link. He stood on wobbly feet, a broad smile on his face. 

“Stargazin’!” He called down and waved his whiskey in greeting. “I’m so happy you’re…”

“Why is he on the roof?” Another voice. Rhett focused his blurry eyesight on the broad muscular features of Lucas. 

“...you’re here, too.” Rhett turned on his heel. The snow had settled on the tin roof, a slippery slope indeed. Rhett felt his feet fly above his head and the air completely leave his lungs as he collided with the snow-covered roof and then the cold hard ground before everything went black around him, he saw the faded face of Josie above him. Her sky blue eyes were fraught with panic. 

“Rhett!” Her voice was far away and distorted, Rhett! Stay with me, buddyroll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the dumbest chapter title ever, and I almost called a story Rhettatouille.
> 
> find me on tumblr- cattacodinosaur and if it is still 6/29, wish me a happy birthday. This was my gift for you.


	14. Forever Autumn- An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My life will be forever autumn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little drabble (less than 700 words) that I wrote for everyone accepting the challenge of getting my views to 1700 by a certain date and crushing the task at hand. It was amazing and I love you all for loving my story

* * *

* * *

 

Rhett sat on his porch admiring the clear autumn sky. The world around him basked in a golden hue. Tiny particles of dust and pollen danced around his body as if suspended in the air by millions of invisible strands of thread. He closed his eyes and breathed in, the scent of decaying leaves was sweet and crisp. It tickled the inside of his nose and made him smile fondly. 

“What took you so long?” A sweet southern voice danced through the air and caressed his ears. He opened his eyes slowly. He knew this couldn’t be real. Josie walked to him, emerging from the dense forest. The sunlight broke through the canopy of reds, yellows, and oranges casting a shimmering halo of gold around her small body. She wore a cream-colored sundress, her pale skin nearly translucent against the soft fabric. She was barefoot and walked gently through the leaves, occasionally kicking a small pile with a delicate “ooh!” 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Rhett smiled brightly, the skin around his eyes crinkling. His green eyes sparkled with hints of gold reflecting in them. 

“I’ve always been here. With you.” She was beside him. “We both have.” She placed her small hands on her belly and looked up at Rhett. Her sky blue eyes twinkled, sending a rush of joy through his body. 

“I’ve missed you.” His heart filled with sorrow, but he still smiled. 

“I know, baby.” She cupped his cheek in her palm. 

“Barbara misses you too.” 

“She isn’t here,” Josie stated calmly. 

Rhett looked around. They were no longer on the porch. The lake lay in front of them, crystal blue and rippling softly with the breeze that enveloped the pair. 

“It’s beautiful here. We should have come sooner.” She mused. 

“I wish you were here with me.” Rhett frowned, walking away from her. 

“But why? You have everything you want here with you.” She extended her arm and motioned around her. She stopped, her dainty arm pointed at a figure in the distance. 

A tall, skinny frame came into his line of vision, having been previously obscured by a hazy mist. The figure wore green, a color which seemed to soak in the sun and surround Rhett in a feeling of warmth. It walked toward him, a crown of soft brunette caught Rhett’s eye. A large, yet delicate hand raised as if to wave a cheerful hello to the others. He sprinted toward them, drawing ever closer when he tripped on his own feet. 

“I like him.” Josie smiled and approached the new figure. He was faceless, but Rhett knew. Link sat sprawled on the green grass. The sound of familiar giggles filled the air. Link’s laugh. 

“You like him, too.” She looked up into Rhett’s eyes. He felt the familiar sting and wished it to go away. “You love him, perhaps?”

Rhett had no voice. It was gone in an instant. He gasped for words, desperate to assuage Josie’s thoughts. 

“Loving him doesn’t mean you loved me less.” She sat beside the figure on the ground and tucked his fluffy hair behind an ear. “Missing the past doesn’t diminish the future.” Link’s features began to form as Josie faded away. “Be happy, Rhett. However long it takes. Whatever road gets you there.” She faded into Link, her sky blue eyes morphing into Link's ocean eyes. 

Rhett reached for Link to help him to his feet. “LINK!” He gasped as the world fell out from around him, replaced with the tight enclosure of an ambulance. His wide eyes took in the machinery around him. The EMT above him. The sirens wailed as they sped through town. All the while, Link held his hand tightly to his chest, clad in his favorite green Sugar Springs Soccer League tee shirt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi over on tumblr- same cat name, same cat face.


	15. How To Get Your Crush To Notice You: Step 1- Break A Bone or Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link sets out to take care of a broken Rhett, but Rhett is being stubborn.

* * *

* * *

 

Link sat in the waiting room of Crestwood General Hospital with Lucas by his side. Link had gone along with Rhett in the ambulance that rushed him to the emergency room while Lucas followed behind in Link’s old truck. Lucas held Link’s hand and watched the muted television that was mounted in the corner of the room. The late night infomercial boasted quick results with little work. 

Link’s head rested on the wall behind him as he stared at the bright lights on the ceiling. He had seen Rhett fall from the roof. Had seen his body roll down the sloped metal and hit the cold ground with an audible crunching of bones. It happened so fast, but he seemed to fall in slow motion. And there was nothing Link could do to prevent his friend from injury. 

“I’m bored, babe.” Lucas released Link’s hand and stood. He ran a calloused palm through his thick brown hair and paced. “Guy’s gonna be fine. Come on. You can stay at my place tonight. You look beat.”

“No, you go. I wanna wait until Dr. Young comes back. Rhett might have a concussion.” He repositioned himself in the hard chair, “besides, he’ll need a ride home. And he doesn’t have anyone here. Except me.”

“He’s not your responsibility, babe. He’s a grown ass man who acted like a child and got hurt.”

“He’s my friend.” 

“But I’m your boyfriend.”

Link huffed. “Yeah. Boyfriend. Not boss. You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do. I’m staying until I know everything. I’m going to be a nurse. I’m supposed to care about people.”

“Well, I’m going home. Guess I’ll walk. I’ll see you at school.” Lucas grabbed his leather jacket from an unoccupied chair and disappeared out the sliding glass doors. 

Link rolled his eyes and sunk back into the chair. He liked Lucas. He was handsome and tall. And he was romantic. But most of all, he was a distraction. Link had tried to feel the strong pull of attraction that came with a romantic relationship. He had tried to find the urge to be with Lucas sexually but ultimately had yet to feel the wave of passion. Lucas had suggested sex twice and alluded to it often. Link had declined; said he wasn’t ready yet. Lucas had understood and didn’t push the subject. 

Link had been trying to think of Lucas the way he thought of Rhett, but it was no use.

“Charles?” A doctor in green scrubs and a white coat poked his head into the waiting room. “We’ve got your friend all stitched up. He’s just getting comfortable.”

“Comfortable?” Link cocked his head. 

“Yes, well we suspected he suffered from a concussion during the fall, so we just want to keep him with us for the night to keep an eye on him. He bonked his noggin pretty good.”

“Is that the proper medical terminology, Dr. Young?” 

The middle-aged man chuckled, “yep. It’ll be on the next exam, Mr. Neal. Rhett has also suffered several fractured ribs, lots of bruises and abrasions as well as a fractured tibia. He also complained of back pain and mentioned a history of back injuries. It’s not broken, but he definitely tweaked it good.”

“Another medical term?” Link smiled, “can I go say hi?”

“Of course. The pain medication we have him on should be taking effect soon, though.” He led Link back to a stall filled with machines. Rhett was laid out on his back, an IV in his arm and his right leg in a cast to his knee. 

“Hey, Rhett. How ya feelin’?” Link waved shyly from the foot of the bed. 

Rhett shrugged and looked away. 

“Um. I’ll be back tomorrow to pick you up and take you home.”

Rhett blinked slowly and sighed, “fine.”

Link frowned, “I guess I’ll see you later.”

Link joined Dr. Young by the nurse station. 

“Rhett mentioned that he is new in town and lives alone. While he’s may be able to do things on his own, might I suggest dropping in to see him every day. Help him out, make sure he’s not exasperating his injuries. He seems a bit...stubborn. Would you be able to keep an eye on him? You can earn some class credit.” The doctor winked. 

“Sure. I guess.” Link shook his hand and left. His truck was covered in a soft dusting of snow. He wiped the snow from the windshield with his sleeve and left for home. 

 

-

Rhett was quiet on the drive home the next afternoon. He barely looked at Link as they pulled away from the hospital. 

“Are you hungry? We could stop and get a burger?” Link shifted into third, “or fried chicken?”

Rhett grunted. “Not hungry.”

“Oh, okay. It’s just, you’re always hungry…” Link shifted gears. 

“Look, I just want you to drop me off at home so I can crawl into bed and sleep for two months. Everything fucking hurts. Every bone in my body is sore. My back is in knots and it hurts to FUCKING breathe!” Rhett raised his voice with every painful breath, punctuating his frustration with a fist connecting with the passenger window. 

Link shrunk back and didn’t speak another word until they pulled into Rhett’s driveway. “Come on.”

“I’m fine. Go home, Link. I don’t need your help.” Rhett thrust open the truck’s creaky door and winced. “Shit.”

“How are you planning to get up all those stairs?” Link rounded the truck to stand near Rhett. 

“I’ll manage.” He wobbled on unsteady legs, reaching for the crutches in the bed of the truck. “Sonofa…”

“Rhett, I’m supposed to help you.” Link reached for the crutches. Rhett pushed his hand away. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your class credits. I’ll sign off on whatever.” He hobbled uncertainly on the crutches, grunting every so often. Link blocked his path. 

“Rhett, I don’t know why you’re so mad at me, but please. Let me help.” He honestly had no idea what had made Rhett so angry with him. 

Rhett pushed passed him, their shoulders colliding with enough force to knock Link to the ground. “This is your fault. Go home.” He looked to Link with angry eyes. Link remained on the cold ground. 

“How the hell is this my fault? I wasn’t the one sitting on a goddamn roof drunk off my ass. While it snowed.” 

Rhett balanced his crutches on the bottom step and tried his luck. It didn’t work. He winced and plopped his ass on the third step from the bottom. 

“Do you give up? Can I help you get inside? Please.” He stood and help out a hand to the broken man. 

Rhett slapped it away and pulled his body from the third step to the fourth scooting his butt up the stairs backward until he got to the top. He was sweaty and breathing heavy. Link thought he was a most stubborn dumbass he’d ever met. 

“You forgot your crutches down here, jackass.” Link held them in his hands. “I could bring them to you. But I suppose you don’t want my help.” He sat the crutches down, far from the porch as he walked back to his truck. “I’m done arguing with you. I’m going home.”

He fired up his truck and watched as Rhett realized his mistake. 

“Wait!” Rhett yelled over the sound of the engine. Link killed the motor and rolled down the window. 

“What’s up?”

“I need my crutches. But that’s it. That’s all the help I need.”

“Noted.” Link exited his truck and grabbed the forgotten equipment. He ascended the steps two at a time. He didn’t need to, but he thought the action might piss off the temporarily injured idiot. 

“Knock it off and give ‘me to me.” Rhett pulled himself to his feet with the help of the porch railing. “Goddamn it,” he groaned in pain. 

“Come on, Rhett. Let’s get you settled on the couch. I’ll get you some pain medication and a drink.” He opened the door to Rhett’s home and was greeted by a small white ball of fluff. “Hey, Barbara. Are you hungry?” He knelt down and rubbed her ears. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Rhett slowly made his way into the kitchen. He bent to access the cupboard he kept the dog food in. “Jesus Christ that hurts!” He doubled over in pain. 

“Go sit down, asshole. I’m here to help. And that includes taking care of Barbara.” He poured a portion of food in the metal dish by the table. He poked around until he found a clean glass. He filled it with cold tap water and rooted through the pharmacy bag for the appropriate pills. 

Rhett sat on the center cushion of the couch. He was flipping through the channels. “Daytime TV sucks.”

“Do you want me to put in a tape?” Link handed Rhett the pills and the water. He looked at it skeptically. 

“By drink, I thought you meant whiskey.”

“Not with those pills.” Link browsed the VHS selection and pulled from the shelf. He popped it in and stood back as the previews began to play. 

“I’m fine, Link. I just wanna get in my big bed and sleep until my bones are healed.”

“You’ll hurt yourself getting up that ladder. Why don’t we bring the bed down and put it in the spare room?” 

“Who is ‘we’?” Rhett growled. 

“Me and Randy. Who else?”

I don’t want strangers rooting through my personal items.”

“Rhett, do you want to be comfortable or grumpy?” Link sat on the old red chair. 

“I can be both.” Rhett tried to slowly lay back on the couch, wincing and moaning with every motion. Link ignored him and picked up the old phone beside the chair, dialing carefully.

-

“Awesome, we’ll see you soon. Thanks, man.” Link hung up the phone and smiled at Rhett. “While you were busy not wanting help, I called Randy. He’s on his way over. 

“Damn it, Link.”

“You’re going to be helped, get over it. If you don’t want Randy in the spare room, I’ll go in and set up the bed.” Link knew that the room had things that belonged to Josie in there. 

“Randy can come in with me. I don’t want you in there with me.” Rhett shifted on the couch and inhaled sharply. 

Link was shocked, but he tried to play it cool. “I thought we were friends, Rhett.”

“Yeah, so did I. But friends don’t ditch each other for no reason.” Rhett was so quiet, Link hadn’t been sure he heard him. 

The truth was, Link knew what he was doing. He knew that he was intentionally avoiding Rhett. He had made sure to schedule dates with Lucas on the days he had originally spent with Rhett. He was pushing Rhett away on purpose. He didn’t think Rhett would care. He hadn’t even wanted anything to do with him earlier in the year. And now Rhett was mad that Link had been ignoring him. 

“I didn’t ditch you,” Link lied. “I’ve been busy. With classes and work.”

Rhett scoffed. “And Lucas.”

“Well, Yeah. Obviously, I’ve been spending time with Lucas. He is my boyfriend!” Link raised his voice. He hadn’t been this annoyed with Rhett since the day they met. “You’re acting like a jealous girl!”

Rhett sat up, his eyes watering. With anger or pain, Link wasn’t sure. “You’re the one acting like a girl. Spending all your time with your boyfriend, ditching your friends for a piece of ass.”

“Fuck you, Rhett. I didn’t ditch my friends. I ditched you. I knew you wouldn’t understand.” 

“Did I come at a bad time?” Randy stood in the doorway. 

“Perfect timing, Randy. Let’s get this bed out of the loft so my jealous girlfriend can get some sleep.”

“You wish I was your girlfriend!” Rhett threw the drinking glass at the wall, shattering it. 

“What the fuck, Link?” Randy looked at his friend with wide eyes. 

“I’ll explain later. Come on.”

-

“Link, you’re such a dickhead.” Randy pulled the linens from the king-sized bed and haphazardly folded them. 

Link snatched Josie’s pillow and placed it gently on an old wooden chair in the corner of the loft. Randy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “It was his wife’s. He doesn’t like people touching it.”

“But you just did?” 

“Shut up.” Link placed the comforter on the floor beside the bed. 

“I’m serious, Link. You always do this. You become close to someone and then abandon them when the relationship becomes inconvenient for you. But now you can see the aftermath. Rhett is upset. What about Ben? And James? All those guys? You realize they were hurt, too, when you just stopped hanging out with them. They thought they did something wrong. Thought you hated them, man.”

Link sat on the bare mattress and frowned. “I guess I never thought that they’d care if I stopped being around them. Thought I was doing them a favor, ya know. I thought that if I hurt others, I’d keep myself from being hurt. I’m an asshole. And Rhett hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s in a lot of pain right now and probably pretty pissy that he has to break a bone to get your time and attention.” 

“Shit.” Link sighed. He looked over the railing, Rhett was dozing on the couch. The pain medication must have kicked in and knocked him out. 

“Don’t be creepy, Link. Watching that beautiful man sleep like that.” Randy elbowed Link in the ribs. “Let’s get this downstairs, okay?”

  
-

Link gently touched Rhett’s shoulder, “wake up, buddyroll. We’re ready to put the bed in the room.” Rhett’s green eyes popped open. The color never failed to make Link’s stomach do cartwheels. The stunning jade matched his soft tee shirt. 

He stepped out of the way as Rhett slowly sat up. “I guess I’ll make some lunch. That sound okay, Rhett?”

“Not hungry,” he mumbled and adjusted himself on the crutches. 

“You need to eat…” Link began, but Randy shook his head. A silent ‘let it be.’ “...fine. I’ll just be out here if you need me.” He sat defeated in the red armchair and watched as the other two disappeared into the other room. 

Curiosity got the better of him about ten minutes later. He’d just see if they needed anything. His hand hovered over the doorknob when he heard his name. 

“Did I do something to upset Link?” Rhett’s voice sounded tired and distant. Link frowned. 

“He’s only trying to help you,” Randy replied. 

“No, not now. Before. Did I do something wrong? I know I’m not easy to get along with sometimes…”

“He does this a lot. He finds himself becoming friends with someone and then he pushes them away.”

“He said he only does that when he falls for straight guys…” 

Link felt his heart drop. 

“He does it to everyone. He tried to push me an’ Livvie away when we got married. He thought we wouldn’t want him hanging around us anymore.”

 

_ “Charles Lincoln Neal the third! Why are you ignoring my calls?” Liv stood outside his bedroom window and pounded on the glass.  _

_ “I’m busy…” Link mumbled into his pillow.  _

_ “Busy mopin’ around. Put on some pants. The three of us are going for ice cream.” She prised open the window and crawled into the bed with Link.  _

_ “I know you think we don’t need you around anymore, but you’re wrong. We love you. You’re part of us. And honestly, you’re going to have to try harder if you don’t want to be our friend anymore.”  _

 

Link frowned. He had just flunked out of school, he felt useless and alone. So he decided he was supposed to be alone. Livvie and Randy were starting a new chapter in their lives. Granted, they had kind of skipped around in the book a bit, having a child before marriage and doing things a bit backward from normal. It had shocked the town, definitely. But Liv loved to shock people. Link had just assumed that if they wouldn’t need him anymore. He was wrong. 

“Oh…” Rhett sounded relieved. “He doesn’t have to rub it in my face though.”

“Rub what?” Randy asked. 

“Having a boyfriend. Lucas. He’s always with him. Or talking about him.”

“They are dating, man.”

Rhett groaned in pain. “I know. I don’t care if Link likes guys. I just don’t like that guy.”

“Rhett it’s okay to…” Link couldn’t make out the rest of what Randy said. He had moved away from the door when he heard footsteps approach. 

“Time for the bed. Rhett, you relax for a moment while we get this put back together. Link can make a bed with military precision. You won’t regret it.” Randy helped Rhett to the couch. 

 

Once inside the spare room, Link hissed. “Randy! Did you tell him that I had feelings for him?” 

“What no? Were you eavesdropping?” Randy smiled. 

“What? No! Maybe. Now he’ll really hate me.”

“I told you. He doesn’t hate you.” Randy flipped the mattress onto the box spring and grinned.

“Sure seems like it.” Link flung the sheet onto the mattress and tucked the corners tightly underneath. 

“Just apologize to him. It’s not that hard.” 

The two finished the bed and returned to find Rhett engrossed in a daytime soap opera. 

“I’ll see you later, Rhett. Feel better, Big Guy.” Randy hugged the taller man gently so as not to hurt him. “Link, be nice.” He disappeared out the door with a wink. 

“Are you ready? Or do you wanna finish watching this?” Link stood awkwardly at a distance. 

“Eh, it’s almost over. I’m sure I’ll figure out what’s going on over the next few months.” Rhett shut off the TV and stood slowly. 

Link led him into the small room and waited for Rhett to make his way to the bed. He lowered himself slowly onto the comfortable bed and sighed happily. 

“Thanks, Link. This was…” Rhett rubbed his neck, “This was a good idea after all.”

“What’re friends for?” Link shrugged. “Do you need anything?” 

Rhett shook his head. “Nope. I just need to get undressed. Well, maybe more pain killers? Just to get me through the rest of the day?”

Link left to retrieve the medication from the kitchen, doling out about pills to get him through until he came back in the morning. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and returned to find Rhett struggling to remove his tee shirt. His soft belly sticking out. 

“Do you need some help?” Link smiled. 

“Yeah. It hurts too much to pull it off. Please?” Rhett sat on the edge of the bed groaning. 

Link approached, setting down the water and pills on an end table. His heart beat faster than he’d like. “Okay, buddyroll. I got you. Lift your arms up as far as you can without hurting yourself. Good. Ready?” 

Rhett nodded, looking up at Link. Link grasped the hem of the soft shirt, his fingers gently grazed the smooth skin beneath. Rhett gasped. “Sorry, sorry.” Link apologized quickly. He worked the shirt up and over Rhett’s shoulders, then his head and finally managed to remove it from his partially raised arms. Rhett lowered his arms slowly and let his large hands rest on Link’s forearms. His eyes were no longer angry. They looked up at Link with a certain sad hopefulness. Link swallowed hard. It would be so easy. So easy to swoop down and capture those lips with his. To slide his hands up Rhett's arms to wrap around his thick neck. To trail his fingers down his bare torso. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Link broke the tension by running out of the room and up the ladder to the loft. He grabbed Josie’s pillow and returned to Rhett. “I...I thought you might want this. Sorry, I know you don’t like me touching it.” He set it gently on the opposite side of the bed. Rhett smiled. 

“Thank you, Kid.” Rhett’s eyes were wet. 

“I should go.” Link edged to the doorway. 

“Wait,” Rhett whispered, “hand me that shoebox.” He pointed to a blue and white box sitting on a shelf by the door. Link took it and brought it over to the other man. “Sit. I wanna share something with you.”

Link sat gingerly beside Rhett on the bed and watched as he opened the box with a sad smile. 

“This is Josie on our first date. And this...our first Fourth of July. She loved the fireworks.” He handed Link photo after photo. She was beautiful and smiling wide in every captured moment. “Oh, this one. She didn’t know I took this picture. She looked so perfect.” Rhett sighed and showed the picture to Link. It was of her from the side, standing on a porch at sunset. The setting sun cast a golden hue over her profile and made her seem angelic. “Our first Christmas together! Oh! This was right after I proposed. I had our friend hide and get pictures of me proposing to her.”

“Where’s your hair? You look so different?” Link teased. 

“I thought it would be a good idea to shave it off. I was wrong.”

“I like you better with hair.” Link touched a curl softly. 

“So did Josie. She said she’d only marry me if I grew my hair back.” Rhett chuckled. 

“Rhett? I’m sorry.” Link straightened the photos in his hands and placed them on his lap. 

“Go on…”

“I’m sorry for ignoring you. And trying to push you away. And I’m sorry for upsetting you. I honestly thought you wouldn’t care if I stopped hanging out with you. After all, you don’t really even like me that much.” Link fiddled with his fingers. 

“I like you. You’re my closest friend in this town. I didn’t want to like you, that’s true. But you’re easily likable. It’s annoyingly easy to like you.”

Link laughed lightly, a warm blush covered his cheeks. “Are we good?”

“I suppose. But I’m still mad at you.” Rhett laid back on the bed and pulled his legs onto Link’s lap. 

“What? Why?”

“Nosey.” 

Link whined, “Why Rhett? What did I do?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Asshole.”

“Jerk.” Rhett smacked Link with a pillow. 

“Hey! That’s not fair! I can’t hit you back!” Link pouted. 

Rhett smacked him again. “I know.” Link fell back on the bed beside Rhett. His head falling onto Josie’s pillow. He laid there for a moment, Rhett smiling down at him with sparkling eyes when the realization of where he was laying hit him, he shot up. His forehead collided with Rhett’s. 

“Oh, gosh. Rhett, I’m so sorry! Oh geez!” He rolled off the bed and out of the room. He took a moment in the kitchen to gain his composure. Those painkillers must be really strong. Rhett went from hating him inside and out to instigating a pillow fight. A very flirtatious pillow fight, he might add. Was Rhett flirting with him? There was no way. It had to be the drugs. 

He returned with an ice pack for Rhett’s head only to find him fast asleep. He brushed the hair from his forehead with a gentle finger and pulled the comforter over his friend’s long body. 

This was going to be a very difficult few months. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah? Still good? Come visit me on tumblr.


	16. You're a Real Turkey, Link Neal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving at the Neal's and Rhett is invited...and so is Lucas. Oh, dear.

* * *

* * *

 

“Do I really have to go?” Rhett groaned from the bed, throwing a long arm over his eyes to shield them from the morning sun. And Link’s sunny smile. Everything in his body urged him to roll over and pull the covers over his head. But lately, that simple movement required more effort than he was willing to give. 

“Come on, man. It’s Thanksgiving!” Link put a hand on Rhett’s thigh. A satisfying tingle coursed through Rhett’s body. A sensation that made his chest swell and his breathing slow. And Link had been touching him a lot more lately in the few days since his fall. He knew it was strictly medical, the touch. Feeling his ribs for any issues. Touching his leg to maneuver it around. Massaging the knot in his lower back, his hands dangerously close to Rhett’s waistband. 

“Yeah. With your family. They hate me.” Rhett stated. “I didn’t exactly make the best first impression.”

“They said it was okay. Besides, my mama always makes so much food. And you love food.”

Rhett paused and lifted his arm from his eyes. “I do love food.” He thought of his empty cupboards. He would have gone to the Mega Mart by now, but driving with a broken leg was a difficult task. Link had been bringing him things from the store. Soups and quick sandwiches. Potato chips and fresh pastries. 

“So get cleaned up, buddyroll,” Link stood and smiled. “You stink, by the way.”

Rhett sniffed his armpit and made a face. “Yeah, I haven’t taken a shower since we got back from the hospital.”

Link wrinkled his nose, “aw, gross! Do you need my help?” 

“What? No! Of course not! I can shower on my own.” Rhett replied with a defiant tone. “I just need a trash bag and some tape is all.”

“Okay, get naked. I’ll go get those things.” 

“Naked? Can’t I just wrap my leg first and then get naked?” Rhett’s palms began to sweat. 

“Scared to get naked in front of the gay guy, Rhett? I thought we were past that. I saw you damn near on the second day I knew you. It’ll be easier if you just strip down. I’ll bring a towel if you’re feeling shy.” Link teased and left the room. 

Rhett took a deep breath, his chest ached as a result, but he’d rather feel the pain from several broken ribs right now. He slipped his baggy pajama pants from his hips and down his leg, making sure they didn’t catch on his cast. He followed suit with his boxers. It was a bit harder to remove them, but not impossible. He scooted to the edge of the bed and covered his naked lap with his hands while he waited nervously for Link to return. He reclined on the messy bed, one hand still shyly covering himself while the other elevated his head slightly. His long legs bent over the edge of the mattress and touched the floor. He closed his eyes and began to drift back to sleep when an awkward “ahem” brought him back. He lifted his head enough to see Link standing in the doorway, a towel in one hand and a plastic bag and a roll of tape in the other. 

“I had a hard time finding the tape,” Link explained quickly, tossing the towel beside Rhett on the bed. Rhett sat up, briefly removing his hand from himself so he could use it to push himself up. Link was looking away, his skin flushed pink and he cleared his throat. “Uh...um. Oh. The bag. Right. Okay.” 

Rhett had draped the towel over his lap and waited quietly while Link got on his knees and gently began to wrap the plastic around the plaster cast and taped it closed. 

“Um...I’ll go get your crutches.” Link rubbed the back of his head looking away.  Rhett wanted Link to look at him. He liked when Link looked at him. It made him feel funny and warm all over. 

 

_ “Man, that Josephine Norris is the prettiest girl in school.”  _

_ Rhett nodded in agreement, setting down his lunch tray and stepping over the folding metal chair with his long legs. He watched her from across the cafeteria as she threw her head back and laughed with her friends. The sound sent a rush of joy through Rhett’s chest and he smiled, pretending she was laughing at his jokes. He liked her so much.  _

_ “You should ask her out!” An elbow jabbed his ribs.  _

_ “She’s dating Jimmy Ray,” Rhett frowned and pushed his empty tray away.  _

_ Josie stood up from her table, a perky blonde friend behind her. _

_ “Man, she’s coming this way! Be cool, guys!” _

_ Rhett felt his heart beating uncontrollably. He’d had crushes on plenty of girls before, but none had made him feel like she did.  _

_ “Hey, guys!” She smiled, her voice was like music to Rhett’s ears. “Bobbie Jean is too shy to ask, but do y’all wanna come to her birthday party this Saturday?” Josie’s blonde friend smiled shyly.  _

_ Rhett looked into those sky blue eyes, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  _

 

Link shoved the metal crutches at Rhett with his eyes cast away. Rhett stood, the towel falling away from his lap, exposing himself. “Whoops,” he chuckled and hobbled his way to the bathroom. 

He filled the tub part of the way full with hot water and tentatively sat on the edge of the old tub, unsure of exactly how he was going to manage. He didn’t have a special chair for his tub as the hospital suggested. He knew it wouldn’t fit in the antique. He also knew that standing in the shower, while a feasible option, could result in him slipping and falling. But if he took a bath, he’d probably be unable to get out. He rotated, putting his good leg in the warm water before sliding his long body down into the basin. He kept his wrapped leg out of the water, allowing it to rest on the lip of the tub. The hot water felt good on his sore back and broken body. He slid further into the tub. Until his head was resting on the cool porcelain and both legs were stretched out over the other end of the tub. Water dripped from his foot onto the tile floor below. He closed his eyes. 

“Rhett are you okay? You’ve been in there for a long time.” Link knocked on the door and let himself in. Rhett opened one eye and smiled softly. 

“Hey.” 

“Have you even cleaned yourself yet?” Link looked around the room. Anywhere but on Rhett. 

“Nah,” he breathed out. “Just enjoyin’ the water.” 

“Well hurry up, we gotta get going soon.” Link threw a washcloth at Rhett. It landed on his face with a splat. “Oops.”

Rhett chuckled and peeled the cloth from his face. He motioned to the bar of soap with his eyes and then to Link. “Little help?” 

Link sighed and retrieved the bar of soap. Rhett laughed as Link dropped it in the water dramatically. “You seem uncomfortable, Link.”

“Well, you’re naked.” Link sputtered. 

“You’ve already seen me damn near. Said so yourself.” Rhett smiled and lathered himself. 

“Damn near and full on are totally different.” 

Rhett dunked his head under the water and quickly resurfaced. “Shampoo?” Link handed him the bottle. “Have you seen Lucas naked yet?”

Link scoffed, “I don’t think that’s any of your business! I mean, really? Gosh. Seriously, Rhett.”

“That’s a ‘no’ then?” Rhett teased. The knowledge that Link hadn’t even seen his own boyfriend naked yet sent a shiver of excitement through his body. 

“Asshole.” Link turned on the cold water. 

Rhett chuckled deeply as he splashed about it the rapidly cooling water. “Jerk!”

Link shut the water off as Rhett rinsed the suds from his hair. “I’m gonna need some help getting out, I think.” 

Link groaned in response. 

“I thought you were here to help me?” Rhett pouted, unplugging the drain. He rotated in the tub, his legs bent over the length of it. 

“Knock it off. Here,” Link slid his body between Rhett’s knobby knees and grabbed him by the hands. Rhett allowed Link to pull him upright and stumbled as he stood, being unable to put weight on the broken leg. He lurched forward awkwardly. He was going to fall. 

Soft hands caught him at the waist, holding him upright and close. Rhett looked down at Link, his hands on his broad shoulders and his bare chest flush with Link’s clothed one. He smiled shyly. “Thanks for catching me, bo. That would have hurt.” 

Link’s hands lingered a moment too long on Rhett’s wet skin. He hands were surprisingly soft and Rhett didn’t want the moment to end. He licked his lips and cocked his head, his eyes focused on Link’s face.  Link let go too fast causing Rhett to falter on his one good leg. 

“You should...you should get dressed, Rhett. We don’t want to miss the parade on TV!” With that, Link was gone leaving Rhett naked, alone and more confused than ever. 

 

-

“Thank you for inviting me into your home,” Rhett waved politely at Mrs. Neal. He shook Mr. Neal’s hand. “It was very kind of you.”

“Yes, well…” Sue Neal’s answer faded away as a timer sounded off in the kitchen. “Best to check on that.”

“How’re the pipes treatin’ you?” Charles Neal asked.

“Perfectly. Thank you so much for all your help.” Rhett was trying to make a better second impression. 

“Link takin’ care of you all right?”

“Yes, sir. He’ll be a great nurse one day. I really appreciate all his help.” He looked down at Link and smiled softly. Link shifted from one foot to the other and rubbed his neck. 

“We’re gonna miss the parade. Come on.” Rhett followed him to the cozy living room and took a seat on the couch. He propped his crutches against the arm of the seat and sighed. It was exhausting carrying yourself around. Link scooted an ottoman over and elevated Rhett’s leg for him. 

“Thanks, man.” Rhett grinned at Link as he sat down on the couch, leaving the middle cushion wide open. A small black and brown dachshund wiggled and whined on the floor by Link’s feet. Rhett watched Link bend down to scoop up the small dog. 

“Hey, Jade! How’s my good girl?” He cooed and rubbed her ears. He looked at Rhett to explain, “she’s too short to jump up. She’s so spoiled.” Jade ignored the stranger on the couch and curled up against Link’s lap. 

The two watched the parade as Link’s parents tended to their meal. They watched all the balloons struggle in the windy New York City skies and the high school marching bands shiver as wet snowflakes landed on their exposed cheeks. 

“I love all the Broadway performances. Even if they are lip syncing,” Link mused as he absentmindedly scratched Jade’s head. 

“Ugh, you’re such a stereotype!” Rhett joked. Link smiled wide at the jab, his infectious giggle making Rhett laugh along. 

“Link, sweetie. Lucas is on the phone.” Sue handed him the cordless phone and returned to the kitchen. Rhett’s smile faded as Link’s face lit up. 

“Hey! Oh, nothing. Just watching the parade. Yeah? Oh, no! Of course! Yeah! Okay. Yeah...you too.” Link was smiling as he hung up the phone. 

Rhett broke the silence. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Lucas’ ex had to work an emergency shift and needed him to watch their daughter. But he didn’t plan on making a Thanksgiving dinner just for himself. So he’s bringing her over to join us. It’ll be fun.”

“Wait he had a kid?” Rhett felt his throat close up. Lucas was coming. He had a kid. Link was excited for him to come. He hadn’t mentioned Rhett being with him. At all.

“Yeah. Violet. She is around Daisy’s age. Pretty cute kid.” 

“Oh. Cool.” Rhett sunk into the cushions. “The more the merrier. Look, Snoopy has broken free.” He watched as the massive balloon veered into power lines and deflated in a blaze of glory. 

 

-

Rhett sat quietly on the sofa blindly watching as the floats rolled down the crowd-lined streets with preteen heartthrobs waving robotically from their perches. He tried his best to not let his mind wander into dangerous territory. Lucas was en route to the Neal’s house. It was almost like a real family holiday. He wondered what his family was doing- if they even missed him. He had made no effort to contact them in the months since he packed up and left if the middle of the night. No note, no telephone call...nothing. A knock at the door startled Rhett out of his silent stupor. Sue Neal’s sugary voice echoed into the living room. 

“It’s good to see you again, Lucas. And Violet! Don’t you just look so pretty? Link’s in the other room.” She lowered her voice, but Rhett could still hear her scandalized tone. “With him. Oh, I know. I don’t get it either.”

Rhett frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Link was no longer beside him, but rather up on his feet. He greeted Lucas with a long hug. Rhett looked away. Violet sat beside Rhett on the couch and rubbed Jade’s back. Her bright red hair bounced as she made herself comfortable on the couch. 

“Oh, Jade! I just love you!” She singsonged with her squeaky voice. She looked to Rhett and narrowed her eyes. “I don’t like you.” It would have been funny, what with her adorably squeaky voice. Instead, it made Rhett’s heart drop. What kind of things were said to make this child hate him? Had she overheard Link and her dad comparing their laundry list of dislikes about him? Or was she just a creepy child who could see into his soul. Either way, he found her adorable yet unnerving. 

“Sweetie, what is he doing here?” He heard Lucas whisper to Link. 

“He’s all alone. Plus he is my friend.” Link pushed Lucas back by the shoulders and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I can hear you,” Rhett spoke. He stood and grabbed his crutches. “I’m going to get some air. Give y’all some privacy.” 

“Or you could just...go home,” Lucas suggested, pulling Link close to his side. 

“Believe me, I’d love that.” Rhett moved fast on his crutches, grunting with every swing of his body. He found himself outside, sitting on Link’s old swing set. It creaked under his weight but showed no signs of collapsing. The treehouse looked inviting, but he knew he couldn’t get his broken body up the ladder. 

“Why so glum, Chum?” A ballcapped head popped over the fence. Randy. 

“Hey, Randy. Just...I don’t want to be here. I wanna go home.” 

“What’s wrong? Did Link do something?” Randy sat on the swing beside Rhett. 

“His family hates me, and I mean... yeah. I was a dick when I first met them. But I tried to be polite. And then...he invited Lucas over. And he brought his kid. And she is a creepy little girl. Real spooky.” 

“He has a kid? Link never said. Link doesn’t really talk about Lucas. Like, at all.” Randy twisted the chains of the swing tightly and released, spinning wildly as the twists unfurled. 

“He is all Link talks about. Where have you been?” 

Randy shrugged. “Guess he and I just talk about different things.”

Link emerged from the house and waved to the pair. Rhett smiled softly. Lucas and Violet followed behind. Rhett frowned. 

“Oh, it’s time for football.” Randy smiled and called over the fence “Livvie! Get the girls! The game is on!” 

Livvie boosted her two oldest children over the fence and hopped it in one less-than-graceful move. “Twenty-some years to perfect that move and I still can’t stick the landing.” She stood and wiped the dead leaves and frozen dirt from her butt. “Oh, hey Rhett!” She looked around, her eyes falling on the unexpected visitors. “Aw, Rhett. I’m sorry. What’s he doing here? Who is that?” She acknowledged the small girl chasing Daisy wildly. 

“Lucas has a kid. Link didn’t tell you either, huh?” Randy explained. Rhett was silent as he watched the two men playfully chase each other. Link held a football in his hands as Lucas grabbed him by the waist and picked his small body up, spinning him. Link shrieked and begged to be put down. 

“Mom! Come quick! That little girl pushed Daisy!” Maggie ran to her mother and pulled her along. “Hi, Rhett!” She waved and was gone. 

“Randy, can I ask you a question?” Rhett twisted his hands in his lap 

“Of course, Big Guy.”

“You’re straight, right?” He looked away.

“You bet. I mean, you’re incredibly handsome, but alas, I am spoken for,” he teased. 

“You’re straight even though you kissed Link?” He focused on his own fingers, they were long and at the moment- super interesting. 

“That’s right.”

Rhett looked up and into Randy’s eyes. “Do you think I could kiss Link and still be straight?” 

He had loved Josie. Had been attracted to her in every way a person could be. He was straight. Of course, he was. He was worried, though. Wasn’t wanting those things gay? He wasn’t gay. He loved Josie. He was straight. Obviously. 

“I think that depends on how you want to kiss him,” Randy spoke softly. 

“I want to kiss him... all the time. Does that make me gay? Or...what was it? Bisexual? Like Lucas?” Rhett didn’t fully understand all the feelings he felt whenever Link was near him. But then, like an epiphany, it suddenly made sense. He was not-so-straight. 

Link had said it himself. Bisexuality. Rhett had never heard of it before, but it made perfect sense once he said it out loud.

 

_ “Bisexual. It means he likes both men and women. Boy, you really don’t know anything, huh?” Link teased. _

 

He wasn’t straight. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt light. Like he could breathe again. He felt like dancing, like running through the only main road in Sugar Springs. Like he could kiss Link. Tell him that he had feelings for him. Strong feelings. Feelings that felt like the best drug ever. 

“You loved Josie and you always will. But you can like a man, too. Only you know for certain what it is you really want.”

He wanted to be near Link always. He wanted to hear him giggle happily. He wanted to see him without clothes. His skin was so enticing. It looked so smooth and soft. He wanted to feel those full lips on his. From the moment Link looked at him with fire behind his bright eyes, Rhett knew Link was going to be a problem.  But it turned out Link was the solution. Rhett might not be the best at math, but he can put two and two together. Even if it had taken a while to figure out. Link was the answer to Rhett’s melancholy. Link had forced himself into Rhett’s life with those big eyes and that smile. That smile that lit up the darkest parts inside of Rhett. And he was silly. Persistent. And patient. He had wanted Rhett in his life. Wanted him around. 

But Link didn’t want him. Not the same way he wanted Lucas, it seemed. 

“My heart says that Link shouldn’t be with Lucas.” Rhett sighed and watched the two interact. 

“Link doesn’t smile at Lucas the way he smiles at you. I don’t know if that means anything. And I don’t know why he doesn’t talk to us about his boyfriend. But it seems to me, he would rather be with someone else.”

“No,” Rhett disagreed. “He really likes Lucas. I can tell. Can you give me a ride home? Everything hurts.”

“You bet, Rhett. Come on.” He stood and helped Rhett up. “Do you wanna let Link know you’re leaving?”

Rhett looked to the happy couple. Lucas had tossed Link over his shoulder with one arm and held his daughter with the other. Maggie and Daisy had dogpiled their poor mother. “No. Let them have fun. I’ll only ruin it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me for another chapter in the never-ending "JUST KISS!" saga that is More Than Life. I love you all. Come say hi on tumblr, same cat name, same cat face. 
> 
> And yes, I know. I know. When will Lucas go away? sheesh. Stay tuned to find out.


	17. The Sun, The Moon, and All The Stars in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link knows he messed up.

* * *

* * *

 

Link sat quietly as his family chatted happily with Lucas about motorcycles and movies. The chair across from him sat empty. Rhett was supposed to be sitting there smiling at Link and enjoying the plentiful meal before him. Link hadn’t noticed Rhett’s departure- not right away, anyway. He should have never let him leave. Should have never let Randy take him home. 

He felt like an asshole. Rhett was his friend and he abandoned him. Again. He didn’t mean to- not really. But after the awkward morning they shared, Link found it hard to even look at Rhett without wanting to touch him everywhere. And now that he had seen everywhere there was to see on Rhett, he wanted it even more. 

Letting Lucas playfully tackle him during their backyard football game had been a perfect distraction. He was strong and he smelled nice- like an expensive cologne he had smelled in one of the magazines at Livvie’s salon. But he didn’t smell like Rhett. Rhett was warm and earthy, like the woods after a thunderstorm. Sometimes, at night, he would wrap the purple hoodie around his small body and bury his nose in the fabric, longing for a whiff of comfort. He had allowed Lucas to throw him over his shoulder and spin him around, the dizziness from the motions muddled his brain and shook any thoughts of Rhett’s big green eyes from his memory. 

Lucas sought his hand under the table and squeezed it, “You okay, babe? You’re being really quiet. And you’ve barely touched your meal.” There was a genuine concern in his eyes. 

“I’m fine. Just a little queasy from playing football,” he lied. “I’m fine. Promise.”

Rhett hadn’t wanted to be there with him. He ran at the first opportunity. Link frowned and pushed around his mashed potatoes. “May I be excused? I don’t feel well.”

“But Link, what about your guests? It’s rude to excuse yourself when we have company.” His mother scolded. 

“Oh, let him go, Sue. Kid looks whiter’an a polar bear’s butt.” Chuck told Sue with a smile.

“Pop! Really?” Charles laughed and shook his head. “Go ahead, Link. We can keep an eye on Violet if you want Lucas to go back with you.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Sue warned but was quickly silenced by her mother’s hand on her arm. 

“Let them be, Sue.” She looked to Lucas, “go ahead, dear.”

Link left for his bedroom, not waiting for Lucas to catch up. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. 

“Hey, nice bedroom. It’s very...tidy.” Lucas teased and sat on Link’s bed. “I feel like a teenager again. Sneaking away from the family to my boyfriend’s bedroom.” He ran a hand up one of Link’s long legs and let it rest on his hip. “Wanna make out?”

Link shook his head. It was the last thing he wanted, actually. 

“What’s bugging you?” 

“I just let Rhett leave. I ignored him and he left.”

Lucas sighed loudly. “It’s always about Rhett, isn’t it? He isn’t your boyfriend. I am. I shouldn’t have to fight for your affection.”

“Lucas, that’s not fair.” Link sat up to face him. 

“Yeah. It isn’t. It isn’t fair that every time I try to kiss you, you pull away. Every time I try to engage with you, you’re a million miles away. It’s always Rhett. Every discussion… ‘Rhett said this, Rhett did that…’” Lucas stood and ran a hand through his wavy brown hair. “Link, do you have feelings for Rhett?”

Link remained silent, still. He kept his eyes cast down at his hands. 

“Link, do you have any feelings for me? Do you like me at all?”

Link remained silent. 

“Man, I like you so much, Link. And you can’t even look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t have the same feelings.”

“I do like you, Lucas.” Link looked up with wet eyes. 

“But is it enough? Am I enough for you?” Lucas sat back down and took Link’s hands in his. “I need to know that I am more than enough for you. I’m here and I have feelings for you. That’s more than you can say about him. He’s straight. He’ll never love you. Not like I can.” He kissed Link softly. 

“You’re right,” Link sniffled, “he’ll never love me.”

“So enough about him. Shows his true colors, anyway. He told you he was okay with you being gay, but the moment you start dating a guy, he freaks out. I don’t think he’s as tolerant as you say.” 

Link didn’t believe Lucas. Rhett had always been supportive and curious about what Link’s life was like. 

“You spend too much time with him as it is...maybe you should cut back?” Lucas continued. 

“Rhett is my friend. I’m not going to leave him again.” He flopped down on the bed in frustration. 

“It’s him or me! Your ‘friend’ or your boyfriend. You can’t have both.” Lucas was on his feet, his face red with anger. 

“Go away,” Link mumbled into his pillow. 

“I can’t believe you’re choosing him over me!” He kicked Link’s desk. Link was on his feet in an instant. 

“Go away, Lucas. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before. You’re jealous. You can’t handle me having guy friends. You can stand there and tell me how much you care about me, but don’t you dare try to manipulate my life and my friendships. I’d rather be alone than with someone who doesn’t trust me.”

“You’ll come crawling back when that freak realizes you’re in love with him. He’ll be repulsed by the very idea of someone like you. You’ll never see him again.” Lucas slammed the door. Moments later, Link heard his old Jeep pull out of the driveway and peel down the road in the wrong gear. 

Link returned to his bed and reclined on his soft pillows. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to purge what just happened from his brain. He steadied his breathing, calming the anxiety that was building in his chest. He was relieved that Lucas had left. He had felt horrible using him to keep his mind from wandering to Rhett. He was glad he caught onto Lucas’ manipulation tactics to get what he wanted. Glad he ended it before things went too far. 

 

-

Link pulled into Rhett’s driveway and sighed. He grabbed the containers of leftovers and closed the car door with his foot. He wanted to make sure Rhett still had a home-cooked dinner, even if it was reheated in the microwave. 

Rhett had left the door unlocked. He never bothered to lock the door. Link had scolded him about his complete disregard for his own personal safety. 

 

_ “Who’s gonna break in? A bear? No one is gonna bother. And if they do...what’re they gonna steal? I ain’t got nothin’ worth taking” _

_ “Some drifter from out of state might think this is a good place to squat for the winter. He could kill you!”  _

_ Rhett smiled and sliced a log with his ax. “Bring it on.” _

 

Link walked into the warm living room and saw Rhett asleep on the couch- his long body stretched out on his back. He had one arm draped over his chest and the other was curled in a fist that rested by his head on the small throw pillow he was using. 

Link put the leftovers away in the old red refrigerator and slipped his boots off by the wood stove. He draped his jacket over a kitchen chair and ran his hand through his snow dampened hair. He tiptoed back into the living room and sat quietly in the worn red chair by the window. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his skinny legs. He rested his chin on his knees and watched Rhett sleep soundly. He didn’t snore, which surprised Link. Rather, he breathed deeply, a raspy wheeze escaping his lips every so often. His styled updo had relaxed, a soft blonde curl rested on his forehead. Link wanted to gently brush it away, wanted to feel its softness between his fingers. He wanted to smell the faint aroma of sandalwood that perfumed his hair. Link sighed softly. Rhett’s eyelids fluttered-his long lashes brushed against the apples of his cheeks, rosy from sleep. Rhett coughed lightly and turned his head to sleep on his cheek, his fist came to rest near his small lips. He looked so peaceful. So sweet and gentle. Link wrapped his arms around himself tighter and considered the man asleep before him. Rhett wasn’t the tough grump he pretended to be. He was soft and kind. He was really funny, too. He made Link smile like a fool and giggle with unabashed joy. He was sensitive and bright. He was lonely. He acted like he wanted nothing more in this world than to be alone. Link saw through him. Link could see beyond the broken widower. Beyond the hopeless wanderer. He could see Rhett for what he was. 

Rhett was the moon. A moon that was surrounded by a vast world of planets and stars. This big lonely rock in a sky full of stars. But his pull was too great and Link found himself in his orbit. 

Link had always loved the stars, but he’d always dreamed of the moon. 

 

_ Link and Livvie laid under the starry night sky, the soft grass along the shore of Lilly’s Lake tickled the back of their bare knees. The moon glowed- the only light illuminating Liv’s freckled face. Link turned to Liv, “Livvie, do you think I’ll ever fall in love?” _

_ Liv smiled wide, “of course you will. He’ll be tall. And handsome, I’m sure.” She giggled and nudged his shoulder with her own.  _

_ “Will he love me back?” Link bit his lip.  _

_ “How could he not? You are the sun.” _

 

Link didn’t want to wake Rhett, but he knew the man would be more comfortable in his own bed. But, Rhett was probably mad at him. Frankly, Link would be amazed if he weren’t. Link was mad at himself for pushing him aside. Well, no more. Link had decided. Lucas was history and Rhett was his present. The future was undetermined, but Link hoped with all his might that Rhett would be in it. 

“Rhett?” Link whispered, “Hey, Rhett?”

Rhett awoke with a start, his jade eyes wide with panic. 

“Wha-? Link? What are you doin’ here?” He rubbed his eyes and groaned. “Why did you wake me up? I was having a nice dream.” 

“Oh? What about?” Link adjusted his legs so they were crossed like a pretzel. He tucked his cold toes under his denim-clad thighs. 

“I was with Josie.  There were stars. There was this one star, it was so bright. Josie said that it shone only for me. My own star in the sky. Then it changed and we were in our old house and it was Christmas.” Rhett recalled yawning. 

“Sounds nice,” Link said casually. “I’m...I’m sorry, Rhett. I keep fucking up and I’ve been so horrible to you. I shouldn’t have agreed to Lucas coming over for dinner. I shouldn’t have ignored you. I shouldn’t have let Randy take you home.”

“It’s fine. He is your boyfriend. You’re supposed to be together during the holidays.”

“...but we…” Link tried to speak but was interrupted. 

“I wouldn’t have been much fun anyway. Can’t really play football looking like this.” 

“Rhett…” Link struggled.

“I mean, I’d probably have done the same thing.” Rhett rambled. 

“Rhett, how many pills did you take?” Link was on his feet and beside Rhett. 

“Only like, three? And I may have had some whiskey.”

“Rhett! Why on Earth would you mix the two?” Link scolded him.

“I was feeling bad. Now I feel good.” 

“You’re such a dumbass. Let’s get you to bed.” Link helped Rhett stand and make his way to the bedroom. Rhett awkwardly crawled into bed and snuggled into his pillow. 

“Thanks, Link. You’re a good friend.” Rhett mumbled before falling back asleep. 

Link ran a hand through Rhett’s tousled hair. “I’m really not…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I told you guys he wouldn't be around for much longer. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr- same kitty cat name, same kitty cat place.


	18. How The Grinch Stole Link's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time draws closer, but Rhett doesn't have that jolly spirit.

* * *

* * *

 

The weeks passed by and now it was the middle of December- a time that Rhett had been dreading. He tried his best to push the unwanted memories from his mind as best he could, but sometimes even Link’s cheerful smile and daily visits couldn’t keep him from the inevitable thoughts that would cross his mind. He and Link had developed a daily routine. It wasn’t much, but Rhett looked forward to seeing Link twice a day. It kept him occupied, at least. Kept him from delving deep into the thoughts that had plagued him for a year. 

 

_Josie landed on the basement floor with a solid thud._

_“Josie!” Rhett cried out, his voice dry and deep. He grabbed the cordless phone from its cradle and dialed 911 as he descended the creaky staircase. The call connected as he bent down to examine his wife._

_“Please help! My wife! She fell down the stairs! Please hurry! She’s pregnant and bleeding. Please!” His voice cracked and the words felt stuck in his throat. “Josie, please wake up! The ambulance is on its way. Please, Josie!” He cradled her to his chest, his face buried in her soft chestnut hair now wet from tears. “Please!”_

 

He shook the memory from his head and focused on his plans for the day. Link would swing by for coffee and to help Rhett out of the tub. He’d leave for class and return after he finished a shift at the store. Just in time for a late dinner. They’d watch movies until Rhett’s pain medication kicked it and he began to doze softly. Link would help him to bed and wish him pleasant dreams before leaving for the night.  It was the same every night and Rhett found comfort in the mundane chain of events. 

Link hadn’t mentioned Lucas lately. Not that Rhett minded one bit. Come to think of it, Lucas hadn’t come up since the Thanksgiving disaster. Had they broken up? Why hadn’t Link said anything? Perhaps Link was just trying to keep the peace after all that had happened. 

He laid in bed and waited patiently for Link to let himself in. He’d knock the snow off of his boots and call down the hallway. Rhett would smile to himself, but reply with an agitated ‘You again? What do you want?’ as Link turned on the coffee maker. He’d bring Rhett a cup of coffee- lightly sweetened with sugar and milk- and sit at Rhett’s feet. They’d talk about weird dreams or animals Link spotted on the drive up to Rhett’s place. Rhett loved it. 

Link had seemed happier lately. Lighter. Sometimes, it seemed to Rhett like Link sat a bit too close, looked at him for a moment too long, touched him without hesitation. Unless Rhett was naked. Link would look away or cover his eyes. Rhett never said anything because he didn’t want to embarrass his friend, but sometimes he could swear he’d seen Link staring at his naked frame. Sometimes, Rhett found himself taking too long to dry off, too long to cover himself. Just to see if he could catch Link in the act. Just to see those shining blue eyes looking him over, his tongue darting out to briefly lick his lips. Rhett knew that Link didn’t like him. Not like that. Not when he had Lucas to look at. Lucas was fit and naturally tan-even in the cold winter sun, he glowed like a Greek God. The way Link had looked at Lucas sent a wave of jealousy through his body. But still, it didn’t hurt to daydream. To wonder what it would be like to be with him, kissing him, loving him. He’d never had feelings for another man before, but it didn’t feel any different than it had when he’d had feelings for women. For Josie. It just felt stronger. Like there was a million volts of electricity pulsing through his veins every time he was near Link... every time Link smiled at him, called him an asshole. It felt like lightning. Like fire. It felt...amazing. 

He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was nearly seven. Link should be pulling in now. He strained his ears in an effort to hear the roar of Link’s old pickup truck as it crunched through the early December snow. Link had said it was unusual having snow this early in the winter. Rhett was just excited to see snow at all. 

In the distance, he heard it. The low rumble of the engine, the tires packing down the fresh dusting of snow, the car door slamming. He smiled as Link stomped up the half a dozen stairs to the porch landing. He smiled as Link opened the door, knocked the snow off his boots with the same ‘thump thump thump’  and called down the hall, “mornin’ sunshine!”

All Rhett seemed to know how to do was smile. Sunshine? That was a new one. He liked it. It made his chest warm. “You again? What do you want?” He sat up in bed, allowing his bare chest to feel the cool chill of the morning. 

The smell of coffee wafted back to his temporary bedroom. His stomach growled in anticipation. Link appeared at the bedroom door. “Hey,” he said softly. He held two mugs of coffee in warming hands and held out the one in his right hand to Rhett. It was his favorite mug, an old speckled enamel cup. Link had brought his favorite mug from home. It had a picture of a small horse and a speech balloon with the words ‘pardon me, may I have a glass of water? I’m a little hoarse’ on it. It always made Link giggle. Rhett loved it when Link giggled. Rhett recognized Link’s ‘mini-horsin’ around’ sweatshirt and chuckled. 

“Man, you must really love miniature horses,” he sipped his coffee. Link had made it just the way he liked it. 

Link blushed and looked down at the oversized gray sweatshirt. “What? I just think they’re neat. So small and cute.”

“Have you ever gotten to see one? Like for real?” He sat his mug on the nightstand and moved his legs to make room for Link on the bed. Link sat at his feet. He crossed his legs and tucked his socked feet under his butt. 

“Oh yeah! There are a few on the Stoltzfus farm. Sometimes Amos and Emma let me into their enclosure to play with them.” His eyes lit up at the opportunity to tell his story. “There’s this one, it’s a small little thing...well. They let me name it!”

“What did you name it?” Rhett cocked an eyebrow.

“Mini Wheat!” Link grinned and took a sip of his own coffee. 

“What did Emma and Amos have to say about that?” 

“They thought it was adorable! Their kids each named a one! So there is Mini Wheat, Cookie, and Norman.” Link ticked the names off on long fingers. Rhett enjoyed looking at Link’s fingers. They were masculine yet oddly delicate. Link inspected everything with gentle fingers. Rhett wanted to feel those fingers explore his skin with the same curiosity.

“Maybe I can meet Mini Wheat sometime,” Rhett suggested.

Link’s eyes perked up at the idea. “Yeah! That’d be great!” 

Rhett finished off his coffee and threw back the heavy comforter. “Shall we?” 

Link averted his eyes and sipped his coffee. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” He stood and handed Rhett his crutches. “Meet you in the bathroom?” 

Rhett nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He watched as Link awkwardly backed out of the bedroom and rush off to the bathroom. He stripped down and hobbled into the other room. Link already had the tub filled by the time Rhett arrived. He perched on the edge of the tub and waited for Link to finish fitting him with his protective trash bag. 

“Link, it wouldn’t take you so long to put the cover on my cast if you’d actually open your eyes.” He teased. 

“Shut up, man. I’m just trying to be respectful. I don’t wanna make you feel weird.” He finished taping the bag to Rhett’s leg and stood, looking away. 

Rhett couldn’t help but chuckle as he slowly lowered himself into the hot bath. A low moan escaped his lips. “Oh, that feels nice. But you know. Just because I’m a guy and your gay doesn’t mean you have to look away. It’s just a penis. You’ve probably seen plenty of them.”

Link glared at him, “are you implying that I sleep around?”

“Not at all. But you must like, buy magazines or something?” Rhett winked and reached for the soap.

“Don’t be a dick, Rhett.” Link sat on the closed toilet and crossed his arms. 

“What? You’re a young guy with needs. There’s nothing wrong with a little visual stimulation.” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed deeply. 

“Fine. What about you? Do you look at porn?” Link asked defiantly. 

“Oh yeah. Josie liked to watch it with me.” He slid underwater to get his hair wet. 

Link sputtered, “what? That’s so…”

Rhett finished for him, “normal for a healthy sexual relationship? Wait. Link? Are you a virgin?”

Link scoffed and remained silent. 

“You are, aren’t you?” 

“No! I mean, not entirely. Nick and I did...things. But I wasn’t ready to do it all. I think that’s why he cheated on me...I wasn’t ready yet.” Link spoke quietly. 

“What about...Lucas?” Rhett asked tentatively.

“Nah. Lucas and I never...I mean...we barely even kissed. He wanted to...do it. But I wasn’t ready. I didn’t want to. Not with him, I guess. I don’t know, Rhett. I guess I thought he was handsome, but maybe I wasn’t attracted to him in that way. With Nick, I was just so excited someone liked me...I never thought anyone would like me. But when we fooled around, it didn’t feel right. I felt like I was wrong. I was already wrong because I liked guys, and then I was wrong because I didn’t immediately want to fall into bed with them. I must be broken.” He looked at Rhett with distant eyes.

“Oh, Link. I’m sorry, bo. Look, you’re not wrong. Or broken. I was only ever with Josie. It took us a lot of trial and error until we figured out what worked for us and what didn’t. Hang on...you’re not with Lucas anymore?” he slid down, rested his arms along the length of the tub and placed his chin on his forearms thoughtfully.

“Oh, yeah. I dumped him on Thanksgiving. I tried to tell you.”

Rhett felt his heart beating wildly. He couldn’t breathe. Link had dumped Lucas. The words swirled around in his brain and he struggled to find the right words. “I’m sorry, Link. I thought you really liked him.”

“Yeah, well. He wanted all of my time and didn’t want me around you. I think he was jealous of you, to be honest.” 

Rhett felt his blood rush to his cheeks. Link had dumped Lucas. For him?

“Yeah. You’re my friend. I realized was acting like an idiot. I realized I’d rather have your friendship than his affection.”

Rhett struggled to breathe, “that’s very...nice of you.” He slid back under the water and tried to calm his racing thoughts. Link dumped Lucas. For Rhett’s friendship. For Rhett. Did he...no. Of course not. But maybe? There was no way. He broke the surface of the water and gasped for air as he wiped the wetness from his eyes. This was all too much to handle. 

“Are you ready to get out?” Link stood with a pink towel in his hands. Rhett nodded and with Link’s help, he was out of the tub and wrapped up in the fluffy warmth of the old towel with minimal contact between the two men. Rhett was glad for Link’s discretion this time. All this new information was spinning around in his head and sending warning signals throughout his body.

“I’m gonna make us another cup of coffee. Meet me in the living room?” Link patted Rhett’s bare shoulder and exited the bathroom. Rhett’s skin burned where Link had touched him. 

 

“It’s nearly Christmas and you don’t have a tree. Or lights. Or any indication that it is Christmas time at all in here. We should decorate. We could…” Link was cut off by Rhett’s gruff response.

“No. No Christmas. I can’t. Not yet. It's too…”

“Oh! I didn’t mean to...oh, Rhett.” Link sat his coffee down on an end table and frowned. 

“I’m sorry, Link.” Rhett sat on the couch and sighed. Link sat close- his knee gently grazing Rhett’s thigh. Rhett shifted closer, trying to be discreet as possible. He propped his leg up on the coffee table and scooted closer to the smaller man in the process. Link didn’t move, too busy chattering away. 

“Oh, no no no. Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry. It was insensitive of me. I can’t even imagine.”

“I’ve been trying not to imagine it, really. I think all the decorations would just...make me feel even worse.” Rhett sipped his coffee. 

“Yeah, but...you shouldn’t forget about her,” Link whispered.

“I’m not forgetting about her. I could never forget her. Ever. I just wanna forget all the blood. The wires and tubes and that hospital smell. I wanna forget how I never got to hold my baby boy. I wanna forget all the noises and pain. I wanna remember Josie when she was safe and healthy." Rhett’s eyes welled with warm tears. 

“Can I give you a hug? I know you’re not really a hugger, but...maybe just once?” Link shifted so his thigh was flush with Rhett’s. 

“Just this once, but we never speak of it again.” Rhett joked. In reality, his head was spinning and his heart was in his throat. Link moved to be closer to him. Rhett held his breath. Any closer and Link would be on his lap. He felt Link’s strong arms slide under his armpits and pull him close. He hugged him tightly, their chests flush against each other. Rhett could feel Link’s heart beating against him. He breathed deep. Link smelled sweet, like flowers and springtime. He smelled like clean laundry and soap. He smelled so good. Rhett wanted to bottle that scent. He could breathe Link in forever. He awkwardly brought his own arms around Link’s smaller frame. He could nearly wrap his arms around the tiny man twice. He spread his large hand out flat on Link’s back and felt the muscles tense and relax beneath the soft sweatshirt. Link rested his chin in the crook of Rhett’s neck, his long hair tickled his skin. He rested his cheek on the top of Link’s head, the soft hair caressed his warm cheeks. He squeezed just a little bit tighter. He hadn’t held anyone like this since Josie. He hadn’t been held like this, well...he’d never been held quite like this. Josie would often wrap him up in sweet hugs- her tiny frame practically hanging off of him like a koala. He missed her silly nature, her smile. Her eyes. But all those things he thought he had lost forever, he found in Link. 

“Rhett, I need to get to school,” Link mumbled into Rhett’s shoulder. He made no attempt to break the hug. 

“Just...just a moment longer. Please? I didn’t realize how badly I needed this.” Rhett replied, his voice was barely a whisper and cracked slightly. Link squeezed him tighter. 

“Of course, Big Guy.” 

“Thanks, Kid.”

 

-

Rhett hated the time between Link’s morning visit and his evening visit. He’d watched all his videos and he grew tired of the daytime talk shows that thrived on shock value. Obviously, that guy isn’t the daddy. Of course, the teenager is acting out. They’re getting a fat paycheck and fifteen minutes of fame. And the yelling. He found them all painfully tedious. However, he had become rather enamored with the daily block of soap operas that played after the noon news hour. 

Rhett had been bored. So bored. He needed something to do with his hands. He looked to his guitar hanging on the wall, untouched for a year. No, not yet. A block of wood sat beside the fireplace. He looked at it curiously. He hadn’t carved anything for awhile. Not since the crib and building blocks he had made for Jacob. He gathered the wood and his old carving tools and made himself comfortable in the old red chair. His programs were about to start. He sat enthralled in the outlandish plots and scoffed as yet another evil twin moved to the small, yet absurdly rich town. 

The block of wood soon began to take shape. It was small and had four legs and a long tail. He hadn’t intended to carve a miniature horse, but as the figurine began to take shape he knew it was going to be a Christmas present for Link. 

The sun had set and Rhett had dozed off in his chair when he heard the familiar truck climbing the hill to his home once again. He smiled and stashed his work in progress between the arm of the chair and the cushion. Link couldn’t see it yet. It wasn’t ready. 

Link let himself in and knocked the snow off of his boots, although the snow had mostly melted at this point. “Hey, you.” Link smiled fondly. Rhett felt his heart skip a beat. He’d always thought that was a silly saying. There was no way your heart could do that. Until now. “I brought dinner. Hope you’re in the mood for spaghetti.”

Rhett followed Link to the kitchen and watched him maneuver around the room. He popped the plastic container of pasta and meatballs in the microwave and busied himself with gathering plates and silverware. Link always used the microwave since Rhett’s wood-burning stove made him nervous. Rhett rarely used the stove either, often opting for cold sandwiches or microwavable dinners for one 

“What do you want to drink?” Link opened the icebox and examined the contents. He held up an opened bottle of nameless red wine. “Wine?” 

Rhett nodded and sat at the dinner table. Link placed two glasses of wine on the carved table followed by the warmed meal. 

“Bon appetit,” he tipped his glass to Rhett and took a sip. “Oh, man. You’ve been getting wine tips from Livvie’s mom, haven’t you?”

Rhett chuckled and took a sip. “Liv brought me that one afternoon. We had a glass of wine and watched my soaps. I really like your friends, Link. I hate to admit it, but there are some pretty great people here in Sugar Springs.”

Link swallowed his meatball and sat down his fork. “So...you’ll stay?”

Rhett looked at him questioningly. “I never planned to leave.” He noticed Link’s shoulders relax. 

“Good. My mom...she thinks you’re gonna pack up and move away. We don’t usually have people move here. Unless they’ve come to work on a farm. Or for Gil’s trucking company. Nobody ever leaves, either. I guess, she was worried you’d leave and I’d never see you again.” Link twirled his noodles on his fork and shrugged, “I’m glad you’re going to stay.”

Rhett set his fork down and cleared his throat, “Link. I mean this in the nicest way possible...your mom doesn’t know me. If she took the chance to get to know me, she’d realize how much I love this weird little town and the people in it.” He looked into Link’s eyes, “besides, you’re my nurse and I can’t just pack up and leave you without a job.” 

Link flicked a meatball at Rhett. It landed with a plop on the floor. Barbara promptly swooped in and gobbled it up. “Oops!” Link giggled. Rhett laughed deeply. He could get used to this. 

 

After dinner, they retired to the living room. Rhett got comfortable on the couch while Link flipped through the television channels. “Oh! Rudolph is on!” He curled up on the couch and watched the movie intently. They had missed the first few minutes, but it didn’t seem to bother Link. Rhett tried to focus on the film, but he found himself watching Link instead. How he smiled at the screen with childlike wonder. During a commercial break, Link looked to Rhett with a concerned look on his face. “This isn’t bothering you, is it? It’s Christmas…”

Rhett shook his head. “Nah. It’s fine. And you’re really into it.”

“I just love Christmas music. What’s your favorite Christmas song?”

Rhett shrugged. “I dunno. Josie loved the Elvis Christmas Album. She’d play it all year long. She’d beg me to sing the songs for her.”

“And did you?” Link smiled. He knew the answer.

“Of course. I’d whip out my old guitar and serenade her.” He pretended to play his guitar. 

“Aw man. I wanna hear you play guitar! I bet you sound just like Merle.”

“I wish,” he chuckled. “But I haven’t played since Josie died.”

“Oh,” Link frowned. “That’s a shame.”

Rhett considered Link’s frowning face. It was a shame. He couldn’t keep hiding away parts of him because of all the painful memories. Link deserved to see all of Rhett. “Get my guitar off the wall, please.”

“Are you sure? I mean...you don’t have to if you aren’t ready.” Link stood and pulled the acoustic guitar from the wall, handing it to Rhett.

Rhett placed it on his lap and began to tune it. “I’m sure, bo. I gotta start getting back to who I was. I can’t let the pain eat at me forever. One step at a time.” He strummed and tuned. Humming until he found the right notes. He picked at the strings and sang with a strong southern drawl. “I'll have a Blue Christmas without you, I'll be so blue just thinking about you…” he sang with his eyes closed. His voice cracked at times and he missed a chord or two, but otherwise, he was pleased with himself. He opened his eyes and looked to his friend. Link sat cross-legged on the couch, staring at him with his mouth open. “Wow. I...wow.” 

Rhett blushed and sat the guitar on the floor beside the couch. “I’m a bit rusty. Oh, the movie’s back on.” 

Link smiled at Rhett and if he had scooted closer throughout the night, Rhett had pretended not to notice. 

Rhett awoke to the eleven o’clock news jingle. The movie had ended and Link was snoring softly beside him. His head rested gently on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett’s ribs ached, although they were healing nicely, and he longed to shift positions. But the idea of disturbing Link from his soft slumber deterred him. Link had always stayed awake during their evenings together. Often, he had to wake Rhett up and lead him to the bedroom. Rhett let his mind wander to thoughts of Link leading him to the bedroom, undressing him slowly and running his soft hands down his shoulders and over his chest. He’d undress Link too. He’d feast his eyes on the supple tan skin, trail his fingers down those small hips. He’d bend down and Link would meet him halfway with a passionate kiss before they tumbled into bed. He’d kiss Link with reckless abandon as if his life depended on his plush pink lips. He’d wrap his long arms around the smaller man and lay there in his big, soft bed until they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Link stirred beside Rhett and opened his sleepy sky blue eyes. He sat upright with a start. “Oh! I didn’t mean to fall asleep! I missed the end of the movie.” He pouted. “We should get you to bed, yeah?” He stood and helped Rhett to his feet, leading him into the spare bedroom where he helped pull Rhett’s tee from his sore body. Rhett held his breath, trying desperately to keep his hands to himself. He could touch him, just a little. Feel his hot skin on his fingers. He leaned down, his face close to Link’s. He could kiss him. It would be so easy. Lips on lips. Link looked up and Rhett could have sworn Link leaned in ever so slightly.  Just one kiss. 

 Link gently pushed Rhett onto the bed and moved to stand in the doorway. “I’ll see you tomorrow, buddyroll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. Soon. Place your bets over at my tumblr. Same cat name. same cat place.


	19. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cozy Christmas eve

* * *

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you and Randy haven’t gotten any presents for the girls yet. What were you thinking?” Link buckled himself into Liv’s minivan.

“Well, have you gotten anything yet?” Liv shot back with a smile on her face. She popped a disc into the portable CD player and inserted the auxiliary cassette adapter into the car’s player. Festive Christmas music filled the cabin as she fired up the engine. 

“Of course. I got my mom that new mixer she’s been wanting. And I got my dad a new set of wrenches. And I already got gifts for you and Randy. And the girls. I’m all set.” He smiled smugly as they pulled out of his driveway. 

“What about Rhett? What did you get him?” 

“Fuck.” He’d forgotten about Rhett. Rhett hadn’t shown any interest in the holiday. 

She laughed, “that’s what I thought. How’s he doing? I haven’t seen much of either of you lately.”

“He’s doing really well all things considered. This is a tough time of year for him. I’ve tried to be supportive, but he’s trying to keep his mind busy.”

“And how is bathtime going? Are you still not looking at him?” She glanced at him and winked. 

Link gasped, “Livvie! Did he tell you that?” 

“Oh yeah. He said you’re like a little nun every time he needs a bath.”

“I can’t look. Because then I’ll stare. And if I stare, he’ll think I’m in love with him and want to see him naked.” Link explained. 

“Okay, but...you are in love with him and you do want to see him naked. Hell, I want to see him naked. He’s gorgeous.” Liv responded matter-of-factly. 

“You have no idea. His legs, Liv. They’re so long. And his hips...oh, his butt, Liv. And his...you know...ain't bad either.” Link gushed.

Liv threw her head back and laughed. “His ‘you know’? Really, Link?”

Link giggled and hid his face in his hands. “Liv! Stop it!”

“I’m sorry, Link. Its just...you’re too precious for words, sometimes.”

Link threw his hands up, “fine! His dick. He had a really nice dick! Are you happy now? Penis penis penis. Gosh!”

Liv laughed and patted Link’s thigh. They drove in silence for several miles before Link spoke again. “I nearly kissed him the other day.”

Liv braked hard. “What?!” She cried. 

“Whoa, Liv. Be careful!”

Liv resumed driving. “You’re telling me that you almost kissed Rhett? Why didn’t you actually kiss him?”

“Because he’s straight, Liv. I can’t go around kissing straight guys. No matter how much I want to.” 

“Maybe he would have let you kiss him? Have you ever considered that?” She signaled and merged onto the highway. 

“There is no way in hell he’d ever let me kiss him. He’s straight. He’s mourning his family. The last thing he needs is some gay weirdo planting a kiss on him out of nowhere.”

“I think that is exactly what he needs. And you’re not some gay weirdo. You’re our gay weirdo, sweetie.” She smiled. “But I’m serious. You might not realize it, but Rhett thinks the world of you.”

Link smiled shyly. He wanted to believe Liv. He wanted to believe that Rhett liked him back. Sometimes it seemed like he did. Like when Link sat too close. Rhett never moved away. Or when he would let Link play with his soft curls. “He does not.” Link responded sadly. 

“Link, listen to me,” Liv turned on her stern mommy voice. “Who showed up to the Fourth of July Jubilee just to see you? Who accompanied you as a third wheel on a date simply because you asked? He’d do anything for you, Link.”

“I’d do anything for him, Livvie. He’s everything.” He sighed wistfully. 

-

“Don’t worry, Mom. I’ll be home on time.” Link kisses his mother on the cheek and closed the door behind him. It was Christmas Eve and the Neal’s had their annual Christmas Eve traditions to uphold. Every year they had a turkey dinner before opening their stockings and watching It's a Wonderful Life. 

Link looked to the gray sky. Chip Valentine- the head meteorologist at WVIX, a not so local television station- had said there was the possibility of snow showers later that evening.  _ “Ah hah hah. Looks like it’ll be a white Christmas...after all. Back to you, Sandra.”  _

Link would be home before the snow hit. He’d invited Rhett to spend the holiday with his family, but Rhett had refused. And rightfully so. Today was not an easy day for the other man. He didn’t know how to help his friend. He had spent the last few days watching Rhett fall into a deep sadness. Link couldn’t imagine feeling that kind of pain, but he would shoulder Rhett’s burden if it meant that Rhett would smile again. He knew it would always be a painful scar for him. The pain would never go away, but Link wanted to desperately to pull the pain from Rhett’s broken heart and stitch up the wound. He could heal Rhett’s broken bones. That was easy. But mending a broken heart, well...even the best surgeons in the world couldn’t fix that. 

He eyed the wrapped box sitting beside him on the worn fabric seat of his truck. He wasn’t sure if Rhett would even like the gift. He felt a wave of anxiety pulse through his chest at the thought of giving Rhett a gift. Of him not liking it. 

“He’ll like it. Calm down, Link.” He calmed himself down and turned the radio up. 

“They’re singing deck the halls, but it’s not like Christmas as all…” the mournful woman sang, belting out her longing for Christmases long since passed. 

 

Link knocked gently on the heavy door and pushed it open. Rhett was stretched out on the couch, his long legs resting over the arm of the seat. He was flat on his back, only his head was facing the television. The credits rolled in the top corner of the screen as Chip Valentine’s toothy grin and fake tan filled the lower corner. 

“Blizzard warning is now in effect for the following counties…” he recited off the surrounding counties and smiled broadly. His skin crinkled at the corners of his eyes. “Ah hah hah. Hopefully, Santa can find his way to your house tonight, Sandra.”

“Well, Chip I’m Jewish,” she turned to face another camera, “speaking of ol, Saint Nick, Santa is on our naughty list this year as a man dressed as the jolly elf held up the Exxon in Smithdale…” Link shut off the TV and sat on the floor by Rhett’s head. 

“How’re you feeling, Rhett?” His eyes were full of concern. 

“I hate Christmas,” Rhett mumbled, not bothering to move. 

“I know.” 

“It’s not fair. She was so young.”

“I know.”

“Jacob should be celebrating his first visit from Santa.”

“I know.” Link did his best to sound sympathetic, but part of him wanted to cry out, _‘_ If she hadn’t died, I’d never have met you!’ But he knew it was selfish. And petty. He didn’t compare. How could he?

“I’m sorry, Link. I know I’m being a pain in the ass.” Rhett sat up and frowned. 

“Don’t apologize for grieving.” Link pulled himself onto the couch and settled beside the other man, “it would be weird if you didn’t grieve. I’m here for you, however you may need me.”

“Maybe,” Rhett began and faded away. 

“Hmm?” Link leaned close to hear Rhett’s suddenly soft voice. 

“Maybe...I could have another hug?” Rhett looked at his hands. 

“Bring it in, bo.” Link pulled his friend close. He brought Rhett’s head to his chest and stroked his hair. Rhett’s strong arms wrapped around his waist. His fingertips lingered gently on Link’s lower back. Link could feel his heart beating in his ears. “It’ll get better. It takes time.”

A sob. And another. Link felt the tears leak through his old tee shirt. Rhett had never cried like this in front of him. He’d kept his composure around Link for so long now. Link stroked his hair and ever so gently pressed his lips to Rhett’s scalp. It was brief and barely noticeable, but Rhett’s sobs had paused. He squeezed Link tighter before his anguish returned. 

Link held his friend until the sobs subsided and were replaced with the even breaths of sleep. How often had Rhett cried himself to sleep, Link wondered. How often had he sat alone with no one to comfort him but Jim Beam, Jack Daniels, and Jose Cuervo? How often had he wished for someone, anyone to sit with him and allow him to cry? Link softly ran his fingertips up and down Rhett’s long spine. His head rested still on Link’s chest. His arms clung loosely to his torso. He had slid between Link’s legs and despite their seven-inch height difference, he seemed to fit there perfectly. Link coughed quietly and shifted his hips.

“Please don’t leave me,” Rhett mumbled into Link’s chest between steady breaths. Was he talking to Link or to Josie in his dreams?

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.” Link whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around Rhett just a little bit tighter, leaned back on the soft cushions and closed his eyes. 

 

Link awoke several hours later, with a stiff neck and empty arms. Rhett was no longer in the room with him. “Rhett?” He wandered through the house and found no sign of the other man anywhere.”Rhett, where are you?” 

A small box sat on the kitchen table, a card sat beside it addressed to Link. Rhett had gotten him a gift? When had he had the opportunity? He picked it up carefully and pulled the lid from the box. Inside was a carved wooden horse. A miniature horse to be exact. It fit perfectly in the palm of Link’s hand. He inspected the item closely. It was intricately made, each hair of the horse’s mane was obvious and beautiful. The animals eyes-while wooden- seemed full of personality. Link was floored. Where had Rhett found this? Had Livvie helped him? He opened the card. It was a generic Christmas card with a glittery tree surrounded by snow. Inside, in careful handwriting, Rhett had written ‘Link- Merry Christmas. I wanted to make you a special gift. You have been so kind to me and I’m happy to call you my friend. Without you, I’d be lost. I hope you enjoy your mini Mini Wheat. -Rhett.’ 

Link’s eyes stung as he read and then reread the card. “Sappy asshole,” he smiled to himself. The moment ended when the phone on the table by the chair rang. Link picked it up tentatively. “McLaughlin residence. Link speaking.”

“Oh, Link. Thank goodness! We were so worried.” His mother’s hurried voice echoed through the receiver. 

“What are you talking about, mom? Of course, I’m okay.”

“Link, the snow. It’s coming down pretty hard. No plows have gone through either. When you didn’t make it home for dinner, we got worried.” She explained.

Link peeked out the window. The snow fell quickly, big white flakes had turned to piles of snow. “Wow! I had fallen asleep. I’m sorry, mom. I’ll be home soon.”

“You stay put, mister. Your father will come and plow you out tomorrow. I think Rhett needs you more than ever right now.” Sue scolded her son.

“Mom, you don’t even like Rhett…”

“But you do, sweetie. And that’s all that matters. I love you, dear. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Link smiled softly. “Love you too, mom.” He replaced the receiver and continued his search for Rhett. 

Soft music filtered in from the back of the house. He followed the music and found Rhett sitting on the wooden swing, guitar in hand. He moved to speak but stopped as Rhett began to sing, “Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back. And moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black…” his voice was soft but full of emotion. Link stepped to him and continued the song, his own voice timid.

“Well, you have suffered enough and warred with yourself. It's time that you won…” 

Rhett looked up at him, his eyes wide with surprise. Link sat on his left and nodded a silent ‘continue.’ Together they sang, harmonizing every note. Feeling the significance of every word. 

“Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it now…”

Link looked into Rhett’s eyes as they sang. They sparkled like emeralds against the snowy evening sky. Every time he closed them, Link silently willed them open. Quietly wished for Rhett to look at him. To never stop looking at him. 

The song ended and neither man spoke. Link was afraid that the moment would end, was afraid Rhett would turn away. 

Rhett cleared his throat but made no effort to move. “You, uh. You have a nice voice. For..for singin’.” Rhett stumbled over his words and looked to his lap. “I...I thought you were asleep.”

‘Look at me, Rhett.’ Link wanted to whisper. Instead, he spoke, trying his best to keep his voice even. “I found the gift you left for me.” He opened his palm. “I love it. I didn’t know you carved wood.”

Rhett’s cheeks rose in a bashful smile. “It was nothing, I mean…” Link silenced him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s everything.”

Rhett was quiet for several moments before he spoke again. “It’s snowing pretty heavy. You’re not gonna try to go home in this, are you?”

Link returned his hand to his lap. “I was hopin’ I could stay. If that’s alright?” Rhett nodded, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. Link tried to hide the grin that pulled at his lips. “Good. I’m gonna go get your gift.” 

Link returned a minute later with a medium-sized package in his hands. He thrust it at Rhett and smiled sheepishly. “It’s okay if you don’t like it. I mean, it’s not as good as a hand-carved wooden horse, but…” He was cut off by Rhett, who had torn into the package. Inside were several videotapes wrapped up in a new flannel shirt. 

“I love it, Link.” Link watched as Rhett filed through the movies, smiling and laughing at each one. “Oh! I love this movie!” He held up another, “I’ve been wanting to see this one!” He inspected each film happily. “Paint Your Wagon?” He held it up and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a musical...and a western. See?” He pointed to the back of the box. “It has Clint Eastwood in it!”

Rhett chuckled and held the shirt up to inspect it. It was soft and striped in blues and greens. It matched his eyes perfectly. “Thank you, Link. I love it all.” Link watched as Rhett sat his guitar down and leaned in. Link’s heart beat fast against his chest. It felt like a drumline pounding inside him. He felt familiar arms pull him into a quick hug before releasing him. “Oh,” he gasped and looked around in confusion.

“Merry Christmas, Link.” Rhett stood and looked out over the snowy expanse. The thick evergreen forest was white and glistened in the pale winter moonlight. The world seemed silent, thoughtful. Link looked at Rhett and decided then and there. If he didn’t kiss Rhett McLaughlin soon, he would die. It was more than a crush. Link was in love. Head over heels. A lost cause. He felt things for the other man than he didn’t know he could feel. Feelings that only existed in novels and black and white movies. 

“Rhett?” He stood beside him, feeling small beside the gentle giant. He loved how small he felt around Rhett. How it felt like Rhett could protect him from anything. Shield him from harm. 

“Yeah, Kid?” A shiver ran down Link’s spine. Rhett’s voice was low and rough. His small tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Link could only stare at the oddly sexual act. “What’s up?”

“I need to…” Link looked over his glasses and froze. Rhett waited patiently for Link to continue. His mind screamed. One kiss! Just one! “I need to get a shower, but I didn’t bring pajamas. Do you have something I could wear?” Coward. He mentally berated himself. 

Rhett’s small grin faltered. “Oh, yeah. You, uh. You know where everything is. I can make us some dinner while you shower and then, whaddya say we watch one of these movies?” 

Link sighed with relief. “Sounds great, buddyroll. I’ll be quick.” He hurried off to Rhett’s bedroom where he pulled a pair of faded plaid pajama pants from the drawer. 

He ran the water until it steamed up the entire room. He pulled his clothes from his body and examined himself in the mirror. His hips were narrow and feminine. His shoulders were strong and broad. His skin retained a faded tan from the warmer months and the dark hair on his chest contrasted well with his skin tone. He’d always liked how he looked, but now he felt self-conscious. Could Rhett find him attractive? It seemed like Rhett wanted to kiss him too. Every touch lasted twice as long. Every look lingered. Or was it just wishful thinking? Was Link’s lonely mind making it all up? 

He let the hot water wash over him and calm his racing thoughts. 

He shut off the shower and ran his hands down his wet skin, slicking off the extra water before towel drying. He shook the water droplets from his hair and pushed it back and away from his face. He slid the borrowed pants over his otherwise naked frame. They were too big and pooled around his ankles. They rested low on his hips, exposing the skin below his belly button. 

Rhett was in the kitchen, his back to Link as he walked into the room. “Smells good. What are we having?”

Rhett spoke without turning to face his company. “Turkey lunchmeat sandwiches, potato chips, baked beans, and the cranberry sauce from a can.” He turned holding the can of gelatinous sauce in his hand. His eyes widened and he dropped the can. “Oh, sorry. Whoa. Uh. You could have borrowed a shirt too.” Link thought he caught Rhett’s eyes glance at his belly button and linger for a moment longer than normal. 

“I was just gonna put this on.” Link reached for his purple hoodie-that once belonged to Rhett- and slipped his arms into it, zipping it partway. “Shall we eat?” Link grabbed their plates and followed Rhett to the living room. 

“What would you like to watch?” Rhett’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. 

“Your choice, Rhett.” Link called as he returned to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of colas. 

Sodas in hand, he came back to the living room to find it empty and the bathroom door shut. The trailers began to play as link settled onto the sofa. “Do you want me to pause it?” He yelled into the closed room. 

“N-no. I’ll just be a minute. It’s okay.” The water turned on and a moment later, Rhett emerged. He sat on the old red chair and propped his leg up on the ottoman. Link frowned. Rhett usually sat beside him during movie time. He couldn’t concentrate on the film, his stomach turned as he went over every possible reason why Rhett was suddenly so distant and his mind could only settle on one thing. Rhett knew. Rhett knew Link was in love with him. And he was grossed out. Of course. It was the only thing that made sense. 

He’d ruined everything. 

“Wanna watch another?” Rhett was up and had another tape in the VCR before Link could respond. The opening scene to Rudolph played. 

“You slept through the ending last time. Liv lent this to me. Thought we could try rewatching it. Maybe stay awake this time.” Rhett sat beside Link in his usual spot. His thigh gently pushed against Link’s knee. 

Had he ruined everything? He pressed into Rhett, their hips almost touching. A quiet calmness surrounded them and he felt like he was home. 

“Merry Christmas, jerk.” 

Rhett smiled down, his eyes twinkled as Burl Ives sang in the background. “Merry, Christmas, asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you...
> 
> Soon. I promise.
> 
> Song is Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová. Listen to it. Beautiful.


	20. Interlude- Bettin' on Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small interlude from the point of view of everyone's favorite sassy best friend, Liv. It's New Year's eve, babe.

* * *

* * *

 

Five minutes until midnight. Liv looked down at her watch- a silly little cartoon character looked back at her, his arms pointing at 11:55. The girls had picked the watch out for her for Christmas, so she loved it. Even if it was butt ugly. 

The basement of the Sugar Springs United Methodist Church was abuzz with the festive chatter of nearly everyone in town. The annual New Year's Eve party was in full swing with the children having an all-nighter in the youth group meeting room down the hall. Liv recalled when she had attended those as a child with Link, while their own parents celebrated nearby. They’d stay up as late as they could, participating in games and crafts until it was lights out. After everyone was asleep. They’d sneak off to their secret room- the small bell tower. A place that was only accessible by a narrow crawl space and a hole for a door. 

Four minutes until midnight, the watch read as she finished her wine and watched the room. Link was by the refreshment table, helping himself to another plastic cup full of wine. He had a bottle of beer sweating in his pocket and his hands full with plates of snacks and wine. The church had allowed beer and wine at their yearly party, but no hard liquor. Wine was the body of Christ, after all. Randy, her darling husband and the light of her life stood near Link, pouring an unexpected amount of cheap wine into a plastic cup for his wife. He smiled at Link and kissed his cheek. Link giggled cheerily, clearly having had one wine too many himself. 

Three minutes until midnight. She caught sight of Rhett across the room, sitting on a folding metal chair with his leg propped upon another. He crossed his arms as he watched Randy kiss Link on the cheek. She knew he wasn’t jealous of Randy kissing him. She knew he was jealous because Randy got to kiss him whenever he wanted without worrying if it was okay. Since Rhett had tumbled from the roof, she made a point to visit a couple of times a week while Link was at school. She often brought wine and other snacks, which they enjoyed while watching the trashy soap operas that aired daily. 

Two minutes until midnight. Randy wraps his arms around Liv from behind. His breath smelled faintly of beer. He’d spaced his drinks out throughout the night, having been deemed the group’s designated driver. She watched as Link sat beside Rhett's injured leg and pulled the beer from his pocket to pass to the other man. “When are those two going to kiss?” Randy spoke, his chin resting on her shoulder. She sipped her wine and hummed in agreement. 

“We talking ‘bout Link and the quiet feller?” A voice beside her. Arnie and Tom from the garage stood sipping beers in their best Sunday jeans. 

“Rhett,” Tom corrected. “Give ‘em time.”

“They’ve had months!” Arnie countered. “Months! I already lost the bet anyway. Thought they’d have kissed by now.”

Randy chuckled. “My money is on Valentine’s Day. Link plans everything. He’s probably got it all planned already.”

One minute until midnight. Link placed their uneaten snacks on the table beside them and helped Rhett to his feet, unaware of his friend's watchful eyes and wishful thinking. 

“Where d’ya suppose they are going?” Arnie wondered as the two men moved through the crowd slowly. 

“Looks like they are going outside,” Tom spoke quietly.

“Quick! Windows!” Randy ordered. Liv allowed herself to be pulled away from where she was standing to huddle around the small window. She knelt down and peered over the windowsill. The other three men peeking out from all angles. 

Thirty seconds until midnight. The snow fell softly and came to rest on the cold ground. “What are they doing?” Arnie grumbled. The two men stood in the crowded parking lot, fluffy white snowflakes swirled around them and glimmered in the twinkle of Christmas lights still adorning the neighboring homes. Rhett nodded and spoke. His voice was inaudible to the foursome watching from inside. Link draped his arms around Rhett’s neck and hugged him tightly. 

“If they don’t kiss right now, I’m going to die.” Randy joked. Liv smacked him gently.  

Ten seconds.

“They’re gonna kiss!”

Nine.

The crowd counted down in unison, ignoring the peculiar group of friends at the window.

Eight. 

“They ain’t gonna kiss.”

Seven.

Link pulled out of the hug and smiled at his friend as he brushed blonde curls aside. 

Six.

“Livvie! I think they’re gonna kiss!”

Five.

“Arnie, move! I can’t see!”

Four.

Liv watched as Link touched Rhett’s beard softly and smiled.

Three.

“I think I won the bet, guys...”

Two.

“What? Livvie? You guessed New Year's Eve?”

One.

Link’s hands wrapped around Rhett’s neck and pulled him close, their lips millimeters apart.

The foursome gasped. The snow silently fell as The oblivious crowd behind them celebrated the beginning of a brand new year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be?
> 
> find me over at tumblr, pretties. Comments, kudos and screaming in my ask box are always welcome!


	21. Sha la la la la la My oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, you better do it soon, The time will be better

* * *

* * *

 

Rhett was pretty sure everyone in town was crammed into the Sugar Springs United Methodist Church’s basement. Nondescript yet seemingly appropriate music played as members of the community milled around, chatting about their Christmases and the resolutions for the new year that they never intend to keep. He had spent much of the evening wandering around on his crutches and chatting politely with various people whose names he’d already-unfortunately- forgotten. However as the night wore on, his healing bones began to ache and so he found himself an empty folding chair and plopped his tired ass down on it. The metal was cool beneath his warm flannel shirt- the one Link had given him for Christmas. He propped his leg upon another identical chair. He sighed and crossed his arms. Link had offered to bring back some snacks. It was nearly midnight and Rhett didn’t really want to count down to the new year with a mouth full of homemade venison bologna. Apparently, Arnie is an avid hunter and processes his haul with his sons and grandchildren. “Including lil Johnny. He hates it.” Arnie had slapped Rhett on the shoulder and Rhett had chuckled, imagining the pristine punkass from their brief encounter over the summer. 

He watched from his corner as Link slid a beer into his pocket and sipped his wine. Link piled plates full of cured meats, room temperature cheeses, bland crackers, and seasoned potato chips onto paper plates balanced haphazardly on his arm.  His cheeks were flushed from the warmth of the room and the several plastic cups of wine he consumed. Rhett had nursed a couple of beers, yet the domestic branded beer that was provided barely resulted in a buzz, but rather a full bladder and underwhelmed taste buds. He shifted in the chair and watched Randy approach Link, placing a familiar kiss on his stubbled cheek. Link’s giggle soared over the murmur of the crowd and landed in Rhett’s ears. The sound sent a shiver down his spine and he smiled sadly. He wanted to be the one to kiss Link’s cheek. To make Link giggle. He knew he had no reason to be jealous... but damn it. He was. He liked being the only one for Link. He knew it was unreasonable. He knew Randy meant nothing by it. He knew how much Link’s friends meant to him. Hell, they’d become Rhett’s friends too. But it didn’t stop the pang of jealousy every time Link smiled at someone else. Laughed at their jokes. Touched them. His head hurt thinking about it. Link had been acting different lately, especially since Christmas eve. More affectionate. Softer. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but Rhett thought he was flirting with him. 

“I brought you another beer,” Link giggled at his own words and shoved the beer to Rhett’s chest. 

“Oof,” Rhett let out a wheeze. The bottle had missed his ribs but still startled him. 

“OH! I’m sorry! Did I hit your ouchie?” Link sat on the chair that propped Rhett’s leg up, his small behind fitting perfectly. 

“No, Link. My ‘ouchie’ is fine. How much wine have you had?” Rhett picked at the plate of snacks. 

Link scoffed. “Only like, two glasses. Three. Four glasses. I’unno.” He shrugged and piled a cracker high with meat, cheese, and another cracker. He chomped happily on his hillbilly charcuterie sandwich. 

“You’re drunk,” Rhett stated, a small smirk forming. 

“Am not. I’m not drunk. If I was drunk could I do this?” He gulped down his drink and stuck his tongue out. “Ahh. See. I’m not drunk.”

Rhett laughed deeply, causing his ribs to ache dully. “That...that’s not how that works, bo.” Rhett’s chest filled with happiness. Link’s silliness had given him a second wind. “Let’s get you some air, Link. Sober you up a bit.”

Link stuffed another cracker in his mouth and placed the snacks on the table beside them. “Will I need my coat?” He helped Rhett up and handed him his crutches. A motion that had become second nature for the men. 

“I think you’ll be fine.” Rhett teased. Link wore a bulky knit sweater that his mother had made for him. 

“Okay. Lessgo.” Link led Rhett through the throngs of people and out the door. The chilly winter air hit them like an icy blast. Rhett sighed as the cold air hit his warm cheeks. “It’s snowing, Rhett.”

“It is.” He stopped walking and stood among the snow-covered cars in the parking lot. The neighbors had left their Christmas lights turned on into the night and they twinkled wildly, illuminating the fluffy snowflakes that fell around them as they stood face to face.

“Hey, Rhett?”

Rhett looked down into those ocean blue eyes. “Yeah, man?”

“It’s almost midnight. Can I hug you? ” 

Rhett nodded. Link had been hugging him a lot more lately. It was a rough time of year for the man and Link knew how a small gesture like a simple hug could help him carry on. “Of course, bo.” He loved the hugs. They were warm, comforting, and they made Rhett feel safe and small in the other man’s arms. 

He embraced Link as he draped his arms around Rhett’s neck. Link had never hugged him like this before. He’d always wrapped them around his torso. Rhett felt his chest swell. Josie had hugged him like this. 

 

_ “Come here, baby. Give me some sugar.” Rhett walked in the door and sat his lunch pail on the counter. Work had been hectic, but it was all worth it if it meant coming home to his beautiful wife on a sunny spring day.  _

_ Josie stood on her tiptoes and draped her arms over his shoulders, her small hands clasped behind his neck. He’d lean down and meet her in a soft kiss. “I missed you, baby.” He whispered in her ear.  _

_ “I missed you more,” she kissed him again, deeper.  _

_ “Oh, goodness.” He mumbled through kisses, lowering his arms from her waist to her butt.  _

_ “Oh!” She shrieked and giggled as Rhett lifted her off the ground. _

_ “Bedroom?” _

_ Josie responded with another kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  _

_ “You give the best hugs, Jojo,” Rhett held her close and carried her to their bedroom, dropping her on the bed gently. He crawled to her and placed his lips to hers.  _

_ “It’s not all I’m good at,” she whispered into his kiss. _

 

Rhett’s hands slid around Link’s tiny waist and rested on his lower back. He could feel the smooth patch of skin between his sweater and his jeans. His heart began to beat faster. He’d never touched Link’s bare skin. Not like this. It was intimate. confident. And it felt...amazing. His skin was soft and warm and damp with sweat. He could feel the delicate hairs beneath his fingertips. 

Link pulled away from Rhett, much to Rhett’s disappointment. He kept his hands on Link’s hips, afraid to let him go.   Cold fingertips brushed a stray curl from Rhett’s forehead, disrupting the snow that had settled there and he shuddered. Long fingers wandered down Rhett’s face and rested on his beard. Link smiled softly up at him with big blue eyes. His lips formed an inquisitive ‘o’ and his eyes seemed curious and needy. Link gently pulled his thumb over Rhett’s hot cheeks. His eyes went from curious to searching. Rhett watched as the bright blue pools danced over his face, down to his lips and stopped when they reached Rhett’s own eyes. “Can I?” Barely a whisper emerged from Link’s pink lips. Rhett looked him up and down and licked his lips. He tried to nod, but his body felt a million miles away as Link’s hands returned to the back of his neck, dancing slowly across the warm skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. His heartbeat raced and all the air left his lungs. 

Link’s lips were on his. This was really happening. Rhett closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss.   His lips were soft. Softer than he ever had expected another man’s lips to be. He tasted like peppermint lip balm. The kind he always wore. He breathed in the familiar smell that he now came to know as Link’s own. A wave of comfort swept over him as he breathed in the fresh scent.  His legs felt like jelly and his heart felt like it could explode then and there. 

Link pulled away and smiled up at Rhett, his voice breathy and soft. “Perfect.” Rhett grinned and chuckled softly, his thumbs tracing circles on Link’s hips. 

He leaned down and kissed Link on the cheek, the stubble scratching at his lips.“Happy new year, bo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. You can all put the pitchforks and torches away. 
> 
> Also, yes. I totally went with lyrics from Kiss the Girl as my chapter's title because I can do that. It's my story. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr. Cattacodinosaur. I'm boring, but I like the company.


	22. New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link worries on New Years Day

* * *

* * *

 

Link’s head pounded along with the rhythmic beeping of his alarm clock. The harsh beeping pulsed through his head and behind his eyes. He felt like shit. “I’m never drinking again,” he groaned and silenced the piercing noise. He rolled over and shoved his face into a soft pillow. Much of the previous night had been a blur of wine and friends, but one thing rang true in his mind. He had kissed Rhett. And Rhett had let him. Rhett had kissed him back, touched him, pulled him closer. Rhett hadn’t freaked out. Hadn’t pushed him away or called him names. He wasn’t drunk. At least, Link didn’t think so. Rhett had willingly and enthusiastically allowed the kiss. Link smiled into the pillow as he recalled the moment over again. He felt like a weight had finally fallen from his shoulders. His chest swelled with warmth as he daydreamed about what it could become. Kisses good morning. Tender touches. Secret glances and shy fingertips barely connecting in public. Rhett’s strong arms holding him as they snuggled on the couch, a fire burning away in the fireplace and in their hearts. Would Rhett want to have sex with him? Link frowned slightly as his head throbbed. Now that they had shared a kiss, was sex the next step? It had seemed that way with his other relationships. But he had stressed how he wasn’t ready yet. Would Rhett expect him to fall into his bed with him immediately? What if Rhett regretted the whole thing? What if he pretended nothing had even happened? Link felt sick. His stomach turned and he jumped out of bed. He made it down the hall and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. He heaved but nothing came. He didn’t like the idea of Rhett regretting the kiss, but it remained in his mind fueling other panicked thoughts to surface. Rhett could say it was all a mistake. Rhett could hate him. Tell him to leave and pretend they didn’t know each other. Again. Rhett could leave Sugar Springs behind. His stomach churned and this time the contents of his nervous stomach spilled out and into the porcelain bowl. “Shit,” Link muttered and rested his head on the cool white seat. 

 

_ “So, Link. Am I dropping you off at your place or are you going back to Rhett’s?” Randy turned from the driver’s seat to look at the two men sitting behind him. A sly smirk on his lips.  _

_ “Mine,” both men had said at the same time. Randy and Liv gave each other a knowing glance. “Yours?” They spoke in unison. Link giggled brightly, the red wine clouding his brain. “I gotta go home.” He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Rhett frowned slightly and pulled his hand from where it rested on the seat near Link’s thigh and placed it on his own lap. He looked out the window for the rest of the ride home.  _

_ “I’m drunk, Randy. I gotta go home. Hey, Livvie?” He reached out for her hand. “I love you, Livvie. You’re my...you’re my best friend.” _

_ Randy scoffed. “What are we, Link? Chopped Liver?”  _

_ Link shook his head wildly. His fluffy hair bouncing in time. “No! Oh, Randy! You’re my best friend too!” _

_ Liv spoke. “Well, what about Rhett?” Rhett continued looking sadly out the window.  _

_ “Rhett…oh. I love Rhett. He’s the best.” _

 

Link approached the door to Rhett’s home and sighed deeply. He wasn’t sure what to do. They weren’t dating. Was he supposed to kiss Rhett again? Would Rhett let him? His heart beat fast as he opened the door and called out into the quiet home. “Good morning, sunshine!” Shit. Should he have said that? Was it too familiar? Would it take on a different meaning now? He groaned and knocked the snow from his boots. He heard no response from Rhett and frowned. So, it had been the wrong thing to say. Dammit. He scooped several heaping servings of coffee into the maker and hit brew. He wasn’t about to break their morning ritual, kiss be damned. Even if Rhett didn’t want to acknowledge what happened, he’d still need his morning cup of coffee. 

“Mornin’.” Link jumped and turned around. Rhett was standing in the threshold, crutches under his arms. He leaned casually with his shoulder resting against the doorframe. 

“Oh! Oh, Rhett! You startled me! Why aren’t you in bed?” He nervously tucked his hair behind his ear and adjusted his glasses. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Rhett shrugged. 

“Oh? Was your leg bothering you?” Link’s strong brow furrowed with concern. 

“Nah. My leg is fine.” He straightened himself and approached Link. Link flattened himself against the counter as Rhett stood chest to chest with him. He gulped as Rhett looked down to him with soft green eyes. Rhett drew his arm up beside Link’s cheek. Link’s eyes fluttered closed but popped open at the sound of the cupboard opening beside his head. Rhett pulled out their two mugs and sat them down. 

“You look like you need this as much as I do,” Rhett chuckled and poured them each a mug of coffee. Link sighed. 

“Oh. Yeah. I have the worst hangover.” Link took his mug from Rhett’s outstretched hand. 

“Heh. Yeah. You drank so much last night.”

Link shrugged and sat at the kitchen table. “I don’t remember much about last night…” he started, trying to get a feel for Rhett’s reaction. Rhett’s smile faltered slightly. He cleared his throat and spoke. 

“Oh? What do you remember?”

“Well, I remember dancing with Liv and chatting with Sadie about Mrs. Gilbert.” Link spoke slowly. Rhett sat beside him. 

“Anything else?” 

Link cleared his throat. It was now or never. “I remember...we kissed. Do you?”

“Mm,” Rhett nodded slightly. 

“And...did you, um. Did you regret it?” Link looked into his empty mug. A large hand covered his. 

“Link, not only do I not regret it. I wanted it. I’ve wanted to kiss you for months.” He squeezed Link’s hand. Link looked up and into Rhett’s eyes. Green was quickly becoming his favorite color. Rhett continued. “Link, I’ve fallen for you. I..I didn’t know I could feel this way for anyone ever again.”

“But, I’m a guy?” 

Rhett chuckled, the apples of his cheeks turning pink. “You’re quite a guy. It took a while, but I realized...I’m bi. I’m bi and I have a crush on this really great guy.”

“I...have a crush on you, too.” Link felt his face flush. “I have for a while. But…” 

Rhett frowned. “But what?”

Link cleared his throat. “But, I’m scared. I’m scared because I’ve never felt like this for anyone. And I wanna kiss you. But I’m afraid because...I don’t know what we are? Are we more than friends? B-boyfriends? What are we?” 

“We’re Rhett and Link. I don’t think we need to pinpoint exactly what we are with a label. Right now, let’s just focus on being us. Together. Nothing has to change right away. I mean, I’d really like to kiss you right now, too. This is all so new to me, falling for someone again.” Rhett rubbed his thumb gently over the back of Link’s hand. 

“I’d like that,” Link sighed with relief. “I’m sorry.”

Rhett cocked his head. “For what?”

“For not kissing you sooner.” 

Rhett leaned in, “you could try to make it up to me now if you’d like?”

Link bit his lip and leaned in, his lips connecting with the slightly chapped lips of the other man. Rhett’s beard was soft on his skin and it tickled his chin. He giggled and deepened the kiss. It felt like the first time. The world fell out of focus around him. All that existed was Rhett. Rhett’s lips. Rhett’s hands on the back of his neck, his waist. The smell of sweet coffee and burning logs filled his senses. His hands searched for a place to go, finally resting on Rhett’s chest. The thin cotton tee shirt was all that prevented Link from running his fingers through the fine blonde curls underneath. 

Link pulled away first. The world fell back into place, but Rhett’s hands remained on his body. His calloused fingers gently caressing his skin. Link shivered and adjusted his glasses. “Whoa.”

“Come on, Link. Let’s watch a movie.” Rhett stood and led Link to the living room. Link sat on the overstuffed sofa and watched as Rhett chose a movie at random. The movie began and he sat beside Link, deliberately closer this time. Link smiled to himself and turned his head. Rhett was watching him with fond eyes. 

“Shouldn’t you be watching the screen?” Link teased. 

Rhett shook his head. “I’ve got something far more interesting to look at.” Link felt his skin flush. “You’re cute when you blush.”

“Shush. Come on, Rhett. Watch the movie.” 

“Only if I can hold your hand.” Rhett didn’t blink as he stared at Link with hearts in his eyes.

“Fine.” Link wove his fingers into Rhett’s long ones. 

“Hey, Link?” Rhett whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“I think this year is going to be the best year ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me during my dry spell. Come say hi on tumblr. Same cat name, same cat place.


	23. The Luckiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett hangs out with Liv and worries. These boys just need to take a deep breath and stop worrying so damn much.

* * *

* * *

 

“Yoo-hoo! Rhett? Anybody home?” Rhett’s eyes popped open in confusion. He had fallen asleep on the overstuffed chair while watching the mid-morning celebrity talk shows. Link had already come and gone, a flurry of quick kisses and gas station coffee. He’d overslept. 

 

_ “I’m sorry I’m late! Oh gosh! I overslept! I’m gonna be late for class!” Link pressed a quick kiss to Rhett’s lips and shoved a paper cup of burnt coffee into his empty hands.  _

_ “Well, why are you here? Get to class,” Rhett chuckled and shooed Link back out the door.  _

_ “I couldn’t just not come and see you before class. Your routine!” Link argued as he backed down the steps. _

_ “My routine? Right.” Rhett laughed and waved. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”  _

 

He recognized the voice that called through his house. “Hey, Liv. What’s up?”

Liv hopped into the living room, struggling to remove her snow boots. Her small body was engulfed in a massive green parka and her dark curls popped out of the hood and mingled with the fake fur that surrounded her face. 

“I hate winter. This is absolutely ridiculous.” She flopped down on the couch, her arms resting awkwardly at her sides. 

“But you look adorable.” Rhett teased. 

“I am going stir crazy in that house. You know how tedious it is having three kids under the age of ten on a snow day? It’s been a week of snow days. I’ve run out of glitter and construction paper. And they just wanna play in the snow. In and out. All damn day. It’s exhausting bundling up three kids for ten minutes of snowball fights before one of them starts crying. And then they want hot chocolate and cookies. Rhett, I need an hour away.” She fought with her oversized knitted scarf as she spoke. 

“Well, you’re always welcome here. I’m not terribly exciting at the moment, however.” Rhett couldn’t help but grin at his friend’s plight. 

“Let’s go to lunch. Just the two of us. Someplace without screaming, snot-nosed brats.” 

“I’d love to have my snot-nosed brat back.” Rhett mused sadly. 

Liv stopped fighting with her scarf. “Oh, Rhett. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay. Other people’s kids suck.” Rhett removed her scarf for her and patted her head. “Let’s go before you get too comfortable.” Rhett grabbed his crutches and led Liv to the door. “But not Ron’s Diner. That place is terrible.”

 

They drove to the neighboring town while listening to top 40 radio. “Ugh. I hate this song. But Link loves it.” Liv turned down the volume and looked to Rhett. “Speaking of Link…”

Rhett felt his cheeks flush. They’d only been together for a week, but of course, Link told Liv. He must have.  

“What about him?” Rhett asked nonchalantly. 

“Well, I haven’t seen you since the New Year’s Eve party. How is everything going?”

“He’s fine. Classes just started back up. He’s pretty busy.”

She grinned. “Is that so? Are you keeping him busy?”

Rhett didn’t like where this was going. “Not any more so than usual.”

“Right…” Rhett swore he saw her wink. “How does Italian sound? My treat. I recently came into some extra cash.” 

“You have a side business or a rich dead uncle or something?” Rhett chuckled. 

“Nah. I did a little friendly betting between friends and won some cold hard cash.” 

“What was the bet?” Rhett asked intrigued. 

“Oh, you know. I just accurately guessed when you and Link would finally kiss.”

Rhett sputtered. “You bet on us? Liv! That’s...how much did you get?”

“Three hundred bucks.” She smiled with ruby red lips. 

“Olivia!” Rhett gasped. “Don’t tell Link.” 

“I would never!” She giggled. “Besides, then he’d know we were all watching that sweet display of pent up sexual tension.”

“Who is ‘we’?” Rhett gave her a sidelong glance. 

“Well, me an’ Randy. Arnie. Tom. But other people were placing bets too! Like Sadie and Ron. Mrs. Gilbert even put in a tenner. I felt bad taking her money but Sadie said she’s always been a gambler. I guess she used to hustle truckers and drunks back in the day with Texas Hold’em.” 

“Whole town? Geez. Were we that obvious to everyone?”

“Everyone but each other. Randy and Arnie were ready to lock you two in Marvin’s silo until you kissed.” Liv pulled into Gino Moreno’s Italian Pizzaria and Taco-torium. 

“Pizza...and tacos? Liv?” Rhett read the sign and gave her a questioning look. 

“What? His mother is Italian and his father is Mexican. Together they birthed the best restaurant combo money can buy. You need to try the spaghetti taco. Seriously.” She exited the car and waved her friend on. 

“Spaghetti...taco?” Rhett shook his head and joined the tiny woman for the most exotic meal the tri-county area had to offer.

 

“We’re taking it slow. I’ve never dated a guy and I’m still mourning my wife. And he’s...well. He’s scared.” Rhett ate a slice of pepperoni pizza. He had decided against the special taco in favor or something a bit safer. 

“Scared? Of what?” Liv bit into her second bolognese burrito. Rhett cringed. 

“You know him better than I do.” Rhett shrugged. 

“True. I think he’s afraid you’ll change your mind. He doesn’t want to get hurt. Also, you know he hasn’t…” she widened her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I know. It doesn’t matter to me. I don’t want him to think that’s all relationships are. He means more to me than that. But…”

Liv swallowed. “But?”

“But I’m worried he is already bored. All we do is hold hands and watch movies. I can’t really do much with this cast on my leg.”

“Board games?”

“I don’t have any.” Rhett sighed. 

“I’ll lend you some. If you play monopoly, he’s always the car. And let him have the Boardwalk. And scrabble...he makes up words all the time. It’s actually kinda fun watching him try to prove the word exists. What about like, a date night in? Have you cooked for him?”

“No...he usually brings leftovers from the store. Or we have sandwiches.”

“We’ll stop by the Mega-mart and pick up a nice meal for you to make him.” She sipped her lemonade. 

“What about sledding?” Rhett asked. 

“Is that safe with your leg?” 

Rhett sighed. “Probably not.” 

Don’t worry, Rhett. Link isn’t bored of you. He is happy just to be near you. Always has been.” 

“When did you know he had feelings for me?” 

“I knew before he did.” 

Rhett’s eyes grew wide. “Really?”

She nodded. “Mmmhmm. I’ve known the guy his entire life. I’m only a week older than him. We’ve spent our entire lives together. Sometimes I think we know each other better than we know ourselves. And I could tell that he liked you immediately.”

“Nah. He hated me.” Rhett corrected. 

“You challenged him. You irritated him. You intrigued him. And Rhett…”

Rhett swallowed hard. “Yeah?”

“That night, after the fireworks? You captivated him. You were the reason he decided to go to nursing school.”

“I was?” Rhett felt his chest tighten. 

“Mmhmm. You believed in him. This complete stranger. He wanted you to be proud of him.” Their waitress took their plates and returned with a check. 

“But I was so mean to him,” Rhett said sadly. 

“You know, after you told him you never wanted to see him again, he stood up to his mother? She had thrown away your phone number. But Link fished it out of the trash and kept it in his wallet. He even tried to call you a few times.”

Rhett scoffed. “No, he didn’t.”

 

_ Rhett sat in the red armchair, the nightly world news on mute. He couldn’t bear to listen to the latest of the world’s tragedies. The phone rang beside him, startling him away from staring blankly around the room.  The phone had rung every day at exactly six forty-six for the last three days.  _

_ “Hello?” He asked gruffly into the receiver. “Hello? If you’re selling’ something, I ain’t interested.” He swore he heard a breath on the other end. “Is someone there? This isn’t funny. Hello?” He slammed the phone back on its holder and swore.  _

_ “Punk kids.” _

 

“Link was the one calling and not talking? Why didn’t he ever say anything?” Rhett sat back and exhaled deeply. 

“You didn’t want anything to do with him. He wanted to apologize, but every time he tried, he chickened out and couldn’t speak. That boy has never been speechless, not a day in his life. You left him speechless.” Liv stood and began to bundle herself back up. 

“I know the feeling…” Rhett felt his chest swell and his heart began to beat fast. He’d learned so much. 

 

Rhett bustled around the kitchen as best he could with his bum leg. He whistled a bright melody as he flipped the steaks he was searing in a cast-iron skillet. The kitchen was warm and sweat beaded at Rhett’s temples. He wanted the meal to be perfect. He looked at the clock. Link would be here soon. “Plates!” He hobbled over to the cupboard and removed two dinner plates and two sets of utensils. He had just finished setting the table when he heard Link come in.

“Man, what smells so good?” Link pulled the woolen hat from his head and inhaled deeply. “Did you cook?”

Rhett smiled nervously. “Yeah. I wanted to make dinner for you. Like, a little um, a little date.”

“A date?” Link grinned and slid out of his parka. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I wanted to. I mean, I feel totally useless with this cast on my leg. I can’t take you places and I don’t have fun things to do. Liv had to lend me some board games for crying out loud. I’m just a boring, grumpy old hermit.” Rhett gesticulated wildly as he spoke. 

“Rhett...you know you don’t have to do any of those things. I just like spending time with you.” Link took Rhett’s hand in his. Rhett looked at it and smiled shyly. “So what if you’re boring and grumpy. I like that about you. I like everything about you.”

Rhett cocked an eyebrow. “Everything?”

“So far. Let’s see if I like your cooking. It smells amazing.”

 

“That was amazing, Rhett. I didn’t know you could cook.” Link sat his fork on his empty plate and stretched. 

“I didn’t know I could either. Let me just clean up really quick and we’ll play a game.” Rhett stood to clear the plates, but Link stopped him with a palm to his chest.

“Clean up can wait. I wanna spend time with you.” 

Rhett gasped playfully. “Not clean up? Are you feeling okay, Link?” He placed a hand on Link’s forehead as if testing for a fever.

Link batted away the hand. “I’m not sick. I just wanna…”

“Want to what?” Rhett swallowed.

“I wanna be the car. We’re playing Monopoly, right?” He led Rhett to the living room where a stack of board games waited. Rhett exhaled sharply. 

“Wait, Link.” Rhett stopped and pulled Link close. He looked down into deep, ocean blue eyes and felt his chest swell with warmth. Link looked up at him with eyes full of wonder. They sparkled as they peered over the thick plastic of his tortoiseshell glasses. He tentatively placed his large hands on Link’s narrow hips and leaned down to connect their lips. Link met him halfway, his hands cupping Rhett’s face. Rhett traced his thumbs over the hem of Link’s tee shirt. The smaller man gasped as Rhett’s thumb barely touched the soft skin just above his waistband. Skin that Rhett had unconsciously appreciated since meeting the other man. Skin that had tempted Rhett for months.  Rhett pulled away. “Is this okay?” Link nodded and resumed the kiss. It was, so far, the most passionate kiss the two had shared. And Rhett was living and dying for it. They had spent the last week sharing sweet kisses and chaste touches. Hand holding was safe for two men entering into a relationship slower than molasses dripping from a jar. Rhett didn’t mind hand-holding. To be honest, he loved holding Link’s hand. He loved feeling Link’s heartbeat through the pulse of his fingertips. He loved how soft Link’s palms were. How long his fingers were. How they slid perfectly between his own. How Link would smile shyly each time Rhett took his hand and giggle when Rhett squeezed it. God, how he loved it. But this kiss? This _kiss so deep you need to come up for air_  kiss... this _hands searching every inch of skin_ kiss? Rhett devoured it. He wanted all of it. All that Link’s lips could offer him at that moment. Link’s hands trailed to his flannel covered chest and Rhett moaned, his lips vibrating against Link’s. Link giggled within the kiss, his soft hair tickling Rhett’s skin. 

“Jesus, Link.” Rhett pulled away, breathless. “Does this mean we’re not playing Monopoly?”

“Are you kidding? I’ll never turn down a game of Monopoly.” He kissed Rhett on the cheek and began to set up the game. Rhett watched him intently. Link’s tongue peeked out of his mouth as he concentrated on counting out the money. He sat on the floor with his legs folded beneath him, his small butt resting gently on his heels. His hair fell loosely around his face as he searched for the property cards. He was beautiful.

 

_ Rhett had had the worst day ever. An outage at the site had left the workers frustrated and Rhett had to find the solution. He slammed the door to the small house he and Josie had just moved into and stopped in his tracks. From the living room came the sweet sound of Josie humming to herself. He tiptoed into the room. Josie sat cross-legged on the floor, her painted toenails peeking out from beneath her knees. Her dark hair fell messily out of the ponytail she had fixed early that morning. Her head was bent in concentration. She was beautiful. _

_ Rhett cleared his throat and spoke, “whatcha doin’, Jojo?” She looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes and a toothy smile.  _

_ “Colorin’,” she held up the book to show Rhett the cartoon animals she had meticulously colored. Rhett smiled. He loved her childlike wonder. How something so sweet and silly could turn his entire day around.  _

_ “Beautiful,” he whispered as he sat down beside her, crayon in hand.  _

 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Link looked up, a small smile playing on his curious face.

Rhett sat on the floor as close to Link as he could, their thighs touching and said with a soft voice, “oh, just about how lucky I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I got it out in time! What what? Um, I love Liv. 
> 
> please come see me on tumblr. I'm so very lonely. cattacodinosaur


	24. Valentine's Day is Just a Day Created by Big Teddy Corporations for the Increased Sale of Stuffed Animals and Should Not In Any Way Impact the Sex Life of Our Protagonists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds Valentine's Day to be quite nervewracking.

* * *

* * *

 

“Are you excited?” Link shut off the engine and looked at Rhett. Outside, the snow fell lightly from a bleary gray sky. Rhett smiled back.

“I’m so ready to get this thing off.” He knocked at the solid cast with a closed fist. “Not looking forward to the therapy, though.”

“I can help with that,” Link offered. He wasn’t a  physical therapist, but he could do some basic stretches and things like that. 

“I’d like that.” 

The two men checked in with reception and waited patiently for Rhett’s name to be called. It was a simple enough procedure. They were just going to cut off the cast and give him a once over. Link watched as Rhett flipped through an old tabloid magazine, his head tilted slightly as he read page after page. 

“Huh. Where do they come up with this stuff? ‘Gay Alien Lovers Remains Found On Titanic Lifeboat Lost at Sea.’ I mean, I love a good conspiracy theory, but this is absurd. ‘World’s Fattest Baby Meets World’s Oldest Baby!’ How does that even make sense?” Rhett ranted but made no effort to close the publication. Link laughed brightly and let his knee rest softly on Rhett’s leg. “What’s so funny?” Rhett folded up the magazine and looked at Link. He squinted his eyes as the apples of his cheeks rose in a goofy smile. 

“You’re just...you’re really funny, Rhett. You always know how to make me laugh.” 

“I love hearing you laugh. It’s the most wonderful sound I’ve ever heard.” Rhett said fondly. 

“McLaughlin?” A nurse entered the waiting area and motioned for him to come with her. 

“I’ll be out here,” Link assured his friend. Boyfriend? They had yet to establish exactly what they were, although Link would happily refer to him as his boyfriend. He just didn’t want to put any pressure on Rhett for that distinction. The last five weeks had been amazing. Rhett had been amazing. He was patient and kind. He was happy just to kiss Link and cuddle him on the sofa while they talked about their day. He didn’t pressure Link into doing anything more and Link was grateful for that. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex or that he was afraid of it. And it certainly wasn’t Rhett. Well, if he really thought about it, it was all of the above. He didn’t want to have sex...yet. It didn’t interest him in the same way it interested other men his age. But he did want to have sex with Rhett. Eventually. And he was afraid. Afraid of doing it wrong. Afraid of what might happen after. What if Rhett decided it wasn’t for him and broke up with him? Would Rhett even want him like that? And then there was Josie. Link knew Josie would always be Rhett’s true love. His one and only. Would Rhett feel like he wasn’t being faithful to his departed wife?  It all weighed heavily within Link, yet he resisted the natural urge to do what he always did whenever things felt too hard. He wasn’t going to pull away. Not this time. He was determined to stick with Rhett for as long as Rhett would have him.

It was a week until Valentine’s Day and Link found himself anxious about it for the first time in his life. He’d never cared much about the holiday before. As children, they received store-bought valentines of famous cartoon characters from every kid in the class. And there was all the heart-shaped candies and pink frosted cupcakes. It was a sugar-soaked dream come true for the children of Sugar Springs. 

As teenagers, red, white, and pink carnations were secretly purchased for your crush. Liv and Link always sent one to each other with silly messages like “All my love, Mister Willy Ticklebottom, Esquire.” and “Congratulations on finally being STD free!” Link secretly sent one to Randy once. “I like you,” was all the card said. But when Randy received the white flower during English class, Link chickened out and told his new friend that Liv had sent it. 

As an adult, Link had put aside the silly notion of Valentine’s Day. He always bought a single rose for all the ladies in his life, including Liv’s daughters who all giggled when Uncle Link dropped by with three identical roses and three identical boxes of chocolates. He didn’t seek out dates for the night, nor did he wallow in his loneliness. He always accepted it as another day.

But this year, Link felt the pressure to conform to the holiday. He had someone in his life that he cared deeply for and a day quickly approaching that required wild romantic gestures. He needed to do something to impress Rhett. 

He sat pondering all the things he could do to show Rhett how much he liked him. He could try to get reservations to a fancy restaurant...but that was expensive and all the reservations were likely filled. He could hire a string quartet to serenade him, but where would he even find something like that in the tri-county area? He could buy him chocolates and a giant stuffed animal, but that seemed cheesy and juvenile. He needed to seem grown-up. After all, this was a grown-up relationship. Rhett had already had one very serious adult relationship. He’d been married for years. Meanwhile, Link had barely dated. He didn’t know what to do. Luckily, it was at that moment that Rhett emerged cast free and limping slightly. All Link’s worries faded away as he looked at Rhett’s smiling face. 

“Come on, bo. Let’s get out of here.” Rhett placed a large hand on Link’s shoulder. He warmed as he felt Rhett’s thumb gently stroke the exposed skin on his neck. Their touches were often subtle when they were in public. While Link would love to take Rhett’s hand in his and kiss his cheek, he knew it had the potential to end badly. While their small community in Sugar Springs seemed to embrace Link, the rest of the world wasn’t as willing. 

Link shivered as he fired up the engine to his old truck. He rubbed his cold hands together in an effort to warm them. He’d forgotten his gloves. 

“Here,” Rhett took Link’s hands in his and held them close. “Hey, Link?”

Link looked up from their combined hands and exhaled sharply. Rhett’s eyes were large and glistened. “Huh?”

“I just...thanks. Um. Thanks for taking care of me during all of this. I really appreciate it.”

Link scoffed. “It was nothing.”

Rhett scooted closer to Link on the bench seat of the cab. “I mean it, Link. I think you’re going to be an amazing nurse one day. You’re already the most amazing person I know. I would really like to kiss you right now.”

Link looked out the windows to the deserted parking lot. “Are you gonna talk about it or are you gonna do it, asshole?”

Rhett laughed deeply- a sound that gave Link goosebumps and made it more than just a little difficult to breathe. “Alright, alright. Dick.” He leaned in and Link quickly filled the space between them, connecting their lips in a brief but  _ fucking perfect  _ kiss. 

“That’s the best thing ever.” Link giggled and put his truck in gear. Rhett rested his hand on Link’s knee and winked. 

“I can think of a few things that might be even better.”

Link laughed outwardly, but inside his mind was running a marathon. Rhett wanted to have sex. With him. Rhett wanted him. Sex. 

“Link? You just blew through a stop sign. Are you okay?” Rhett squeezed his knee in concern. 

“Fine. Totally fine.” Link squeaked and forced the thoughts from his head. “Totally fine.”

 

Link was not totally fine. Not in the slightest. Valentine’s Day was getting closer and he was still clueless about how to celebrate it. 

_ “So what did you and Josie do for Valentine’s day?” Link asked casually over fast food burgers.  _

_ “Oh, well. I’d book a fancy suite at a really nice hotel. Get some really expensive wine and dozens of roses. I’d put on some sexy music and feed her chocolate-covered strawberries. We’d...well you know...all night and eat room service naked in bed. I’d give her a piece of jewelry too. Usually a necklace.” _

_ Link sat his burger down, his appetite gone. “What did she do for you?”  _

_ “What’s this all about, Link?”  _

_ “Just answer the question.” He slid the rest of his meal to Rhett.  _

_ “She’d get something really sexy to wear...or not wear. Know what I’m sayin’?” _

_ “That’s it? Lingerie?” _

_ “And sex. Link, don’t worry about Valentine’s Day. I promise...I’m happy just to be near you.” _

_ Link’s ears burned and he didn’t register Rhett’s words. Sex. Rhett wanted sex.  _

 

He still visited Rhett every morning before school and every evening after work, even though Rhett no longer needed his help. They’d have coffee and Link would help Rhett stretch his weak leg. After work, they’d have dinner, hold hands and do the exercises once more before Link left for the night. And tonight was no different. He’d grabbed the roasted chicken meal from Ron’s Diner and let himself into Rhett’s home. 

“I know. I’m just so tired of this. I’m ready. I never thought it’d be so long.” Rhett’s voice carried from the living room to the porch. He was on the phone. Likely with Liv. Link frowned. Rhett sounded upset. Frustrated. 

“Frigid is more like it, Liv. I haven’t been able to do anything. I keep thinking about what it would be like.” Frigid? 

“I just want to do things with him and I can’t.” Oh. Rhett was talking about him. Rhett wanted to do things with him. Sexual things. And he was tired of waiting. He cleared his throat and popped his head into the room, trying his best to not look completely broken-hearted. 

“Hey. I got some dinner. Say ‘hi’ to Liv for me.” He retreated back to the kitchen to plate up the food, desperate for a distraction. 

_ “Frigid.” _

He scooped some potatoes onto the plate. 

_ “I never thought it would be this long.” _

He pulled two cups from their cabinet and slammed the doors. 

_ “I just wanna do things with him.” _

Rhett soon joined him in the kitchen, chattering happily about his day and Liv’s stories about the girls. Link ate in silence. Occasionally nodding or smiling, but his mind was a million miles away. 

He was going to have to have sex with Rhett before Rhett left him. Rhett was getting antsy. Needy. This was all Link’s fault. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Rhett placed a hand on Link’s own. He jumped, startled from his thoughts. 

“I guess not. Just have a lot on my mind, I guess.” Link shrugged and stood. “I should probably get going. I have a lot of work to do.”

Rhett frowned and followed Link to the porch “Did I do something wrong?” 

The icy winter air stung at Link’s cheeks and he tried to keep his tears from falling. “No, no Rhett. It’s me. I just have a headache. I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned to go but was stopped by a large hand grabbing his own and pulling him close. Rhett’s chest was warm and his arms were strong as they wrapped around Link’s small frame. Soft lips pressed to his and he felt a single tear fall from his eye and freeze to his rosy cheeks. 

“Why are you crying?” Rhett kissed the spot where the tears stopped. 

“It’s silly. I’ll see you in the morning.” Link pulled away from the other man and descended the stairs. He waved shyly as he drove away, leaving a concerned Rhett behind. 

 

Link had barely slept, having spent all night planning. It was Valentine’s Day and he knew what he had to do. He showered and grabbed his school bag before driving the ten minutes to Rhett’s place. 

Rhett greeted him at the door with a small teddy bear and a dozen white roses. “Read the card.” He urges as Link flushed pink. 

“I like you.” He smiled, remembering his failed attempt to tell Randy how he felt. 

“Liv’s been telling you my secrets again.” He hugged the other man. “I love them. They are perfect. Thank you.”

“Yeah, well…” Rhett blushed and took Link’s jacket. “I made breakfast, too. French toast with strawberries and cream. Well, Liv helped.” 

“Oh, Rhett. It’s wonderful.” 

“You just seemed so sad last night. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Link took a bite and moaned softly. He saw Rhett lick his lips as he moaned. Fuck. 

“Um, my parents are going to be out tonight. They always go into the city for a fancy dinner and dancing on Valentine’s Day. I was thinking you could come over?” Link busied himself with the food on his plate. 

“Ooh…no parents? Just you and me? All alone? It’s like I’m in high school again.” Rhett wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Never mind. It was dumb.” 

“Oh, no! Link! I wanna come over. I just wanna be with you.” He stroked Link’s knee and smiled. 

“7 PM. I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

“7 PM it is.” 

 

Link looked at his handiwork and chewed at the skin around his thumbnail. He’d scattered fake rose petals from the doorway to his bed. Small tealight candles lined the pathway. Larger candles-these ones were scented like vanilla and tobacco- sat on Link’s bedside table. It was a fire hazard, but Link had seen it in dozens of romantic movies. Soft music played from the stereo on his dresser. He looked in the mirror. He wore a satin robe. He thought he looked silly. He should change. This was a dumb idea. 

“Link? Where are you? What is all this?” He heard a familiar voice call through the house. Rhett was early. 

“Come on back!” He managed to squeak out. 

The doorknob turned and there stood Rhett, a sly smile on his face. “What is all this, Link?” 

“It’s...it’s Valentine’s Day. I wanted to do something for you. Something...romantic and sexy.” His voice cracked and his fingers trembled as he slid the robe off his broad shoulders. He wore nothing under the robe. Suddenly he felt so stupid. Exposed. Disgusting. 

“Wow. Link. You’re so beautiful. But…” Rhett approached Link and touched his bare shoulders. “You’re shaking. Are you okay?”

“This is what you wanted. I’m giving it to you. You wanted sex. I’ve made you wait too long. You said so yourself.” Link shook and wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn’t look at Rhett. 

“I never said that.”

“Yes, you did. On the phone with Liv. You said you’ve been waiting forever and that I was frigid. That you wanted to do things with me. So here you go.” He opened his arms and exposed his trembling body to the other. 

“Link,” Rhett grabbed the robe from the ground and wrapped it around Link’s shoulders, squeezing them. “I was talking about the weather. I’ve never experienced such a long, cold winter. It’s frigid and I want to be able to go out and do things with you. But it’s too cold. Link. I would never, ever call you frigid. Or make you do something you’re not ready to do. Don’t get me wrong, getting to see you naked for the first time was incredibly arousing, but not if you don’t want to be naked in front of me.” Rhett paused and took Link’s cheeks in his hands. “I am happy just to be with you. To hold my boyfriend’s hand and kiss you. I don’t need anything else. And when you are ready...I’ll be ready too.” 

Link swallowed hard. “Boyfriend?”

“Well, I mean. I know we weren’t labeling what we were, but I really want to be your boyfriend. If that’s okay?” 

Link kissed Rhett softly. “It’s more than okay.”

“Good. So let’s get you dressed and get all this cleaned up. You must be freaking out about all this fire. But I do have just one question…”

“What?” Link smiled wide. 

Rhett looked to Link’s crotch. “How the hell do you fit that thing in those tiny pants you wear. It’s huge!”

 

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Link heard the back door open and his parents enter. He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into Rhett’s side as the two slept sitting on the sofa, infomercials for never dull knives played softly. 

“Oh!” Link heard his mom gasp as she entered the room. 

“Leave ‘em, Sue.” 

“I am...it’s just. It’s so precious.”

“Hon?”

“Look how happy Link looks. It’s just so sweet.” Link tried not to smile as his mother draped a hand-crocheted blanket over the two sleeping men. “I was wrong, Charles. I think this could be a very good thing for Link. For both of them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi blah blah blah.


	25. Two Toothbrushes on the Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is in the air

* * *

* * *

 

Spring arrived slowly to Sugar Springs. Everyone in the town waited patiently for the leaves to bloom on the trees and the tulips to sprout from the earth. Yet the days were still cold and the farmers all warned of one final snow. But still they waited patiently. 

Rhett also waited patiently for Spring. For sunshine and short sleeves. For Link. He had meant what he said. He was happy just to be near his boyfriend. He’d wait a million years for him. And a million more still. Link was everything. Things he knew he wanted and things he didn’t know existed. 

“This weather up here really sucks,” Rhett grumbled. He sat beside Link at the counter in Neal’s Bit of Everything. Outside, the wind blew angrily as it whipped a cold chill through the bleary grey town. “Is it ever going to be spring?”

Link giggled. “We have four seasons here. Summer, three weeks of autumn, winter and second winter.” 

Rhett groaned and laid his head in his hands. “This sucks, Link.” 

Link ran a hand through Rhett’s hair. Rhett warmed at the touch. He loved when Link ran his long fingers through his messy hair. “It’s supposed to be really nice this weekend. The first really warm day. Why don’t we go on a hike? I can show you my favorite spot in all of Sugar Springs.”

Rhett perked up at the idea. His leg had healed well and no longer ached. Well, sometimes, but he didn’t like to worry Link. A hike was exactly what he had been wanting to do. Finally, a chance to be out in nature. A chance to explore the mountains that surrounded the small Valley. “That sounds amazing. Let’s do it.” He kissed Link’s cheek as the bells on the door jingled, alerting them to a customer. 

“Well. It’s no wonder he turned me down.” A raspy voice. 

“Brenda. So good to see you again.” Rhett made no effort to move away from Link. In fact, he wrapped his arm around Link’s broad shoulders and smiled smugly. 

“This is an interesting development. Widower turned homosexual. Oh, could you imagine what everyone will say?”

“Sorry, Brenda. You must not have heard. I mean, it’s no secret. Everyone in town knows Link and I have been together for months. It’s old news.” 

Brenda rolled her eyes and began to shop. 

“You’re really not afraid of anything, are you?” Link looked at Rhett with curious eyes. 

Rhett shrugged. “What’s to be afraid of? Everyone in town knows and none of them care. Because they love you, Link. They’re just happy you found someone. I just happened to be that someone.” 

-

While the two men had yet to be sexually intimate with each other, they had found other ways to express themselves. Link spent the night about three times a week. Together, they’d curl up in the large bed- which had been moved back to the loft space-and fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

_ “Link...stay the night. Please?” Rhett had stopped Link from opening the door to his truck by taking his hand in his and pulling him close.  _

_ “Rhett...I…” _

_ “No sex. Just you and me. Falling asleep together. Waking up together.”  _

_ “I didn’t bring any clothes.” _

_ “You can borrow mine. And maybe...maybe you could leave some clothes here? And a toothbrush?” _

_ “Okay.”  _

_ Rhett beamed. “Okay? Okay! Great!” _

 

Link brushed his teeth as he leaned on the doorframe watching Rhett in the shower. 

“What are you looking at?” Rhett smiled and rubbed shampoo into his blonde hair. Link had seen him naked plenty of times since the tumble from the roof several months ago. Yet, it still caused goosebumps all over his body to know Link was looking at him. Appreciating his lanky frame. Link only winked in response as he continued to clean his teeth. Rhett blushed and rinsed the soap from his hair. 

“I can’t get over how long your legs are.” Link spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth. “Are you almost done?” 

Rhett shut off the water and reached for the fluffy pink towel that sat by the sink. Link held it in his hands loosely and grinned as Rhett snatched it. He rubbed the towel through his hair before drying his body and wrapping it around his waist. 

“Remember when you came to fix my plumbing?” Rhett grabbed Link by the waist and pulled him close. “And I wore nothing but this towel?”

Link bit his lip and smiled up at Rhett. “Remember when I came to deliver your air conditioner and you wore nothing but this towel?”

“Yeah. If I recall, you said I wasn’t your type…” Rhett leaned down to meet Link. 

“I lied.” Link connected their lips. 

“Remember the Fourth of July?” Rhett whispered against Link’s lips. 

“How could I forget?”

“That’s when I first felt something. For you. I just didn’t know what it was.”

“I didn’t want to admit it, but yeah. Same.” 

“Let’s go to bed.”

 

_ Link appeared in the bedroom, shirtless and holding a pair of plaid pajama bottoms in a fist at his waist. The too-large pants sagged low on his hips.  _

_ “These are too big, Rhett.” Link whined and pulled them up. He slipped a worn shirt over his head and sighed. Rhett’s large tee shirt enveloped Link’s small frame. _

_ “No. You’re just so small. Come to bed.” _

_ Link hesitated at the side of the bed.  _

_ “What’s the matter?” Rhett sat up, concerned.  _

_ “It’s just. That’s Josie’s pillow.” _

_ Rhett frowned and sat on his knees. He took Link’s hands in his.  _

_ “And now it is your pillow. I was afraid of forgetting her, but I realized that I don’t need a pillow to remember her. I have my memories. Photos and mementos. I see her every time you smile. She’ll always be a part of me. But you are a part of me too.” _

 

Rhett watched as Link pulled his tee shirt off, folding it quickly and setting it on the hamper. He’d finally gotten comfortable enough to sleep without a shirt. Rhett never pushed him. He let him find comfort at his own pace. He hadn’t seen Link fully naked since Valentine’s day. But it was okay. He just wanted Link to feel safe. Although he’d be lying if he didn’t often think back to Link standing bare before him, smooth skin glowing from the light of the candles. 

“I’m sorry, Rhett.” Link whispered as he climbed into bed beside him. 

Rhett’s brow furrowed. “Sorry? What for?” 

“For being such a prude. You’re naked around me all the time.”

“Link, I won’t do anything you don’t wanna do. You know that.” Rhett stroked his cheek. 

“I know. I just...you deserve someone better.” 

Rhett pulled the small man to his chest. 

“There is no one better.”

 

Saturday came with birds chirping and the sun shining warmly in the sky. The grass was lush and green, the sky- crystal blue. It was the perfect spring day. Perfect for a hike in the woods followed by a light picnic. Rhett had been looking forward to the hike for days. 

“Where are we going?” Rhett asked from the passenger seat of Link’s truck. Link had turned off the main road and onto an unpaved access road. He pulled off the side of the road and smiled. 

“Now we walk.” 

Rhett retrieved a backpack from the bed of the truck and swung it over his shoulders. The sun was warm but it was still cool enough for the two men to wear long sleeved flannel shirts. Rhett followed behind the smaller man. Link also wore a knapsack on his shoulders. He wore khaki cargo shorts and hiking boots. The blue flannel shirt brought out the blue in his eyes. His hair was pushed back under a worn bandana. Rhett was very into this look. 

“You look really good, Link.” 

Link stopped and turned around. “I do?”

Rhett nodded. “Yeah.”

“You gonna catch up or stay back there the whole time?” 

“Back here is good. I like the view.” 

Link blushed and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. “What view?”

Rhett approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around Link. He rested his chin on Link’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. “Your butt. What a view. Stunning.”

Link giggled and turned around, gently shoving Rhett away. “Rhett!” 

Rhett kissed him. “What?”

“Come on. Weirdo.” Link pulled away. Rhett gladly followed, closer this time. 

Rhett breathed in the smell of the forest. It was earthy and smelled like springtime. A doe stared at them from a distance and in a blink, had scurried off into the thickness. He walked beside Link, their steps in sync with each other. Rhett grabbed Link’s hand and entwined their fingers. 

“This is perfect.” Rhett mused as he looked around. 

“It gets better.” Link offered. 

“How?”

 

“Wow. It is better.” Rhett gasped as he looked down to the valley below. 

“Told you.” Link slid his hand over Rhett’s waist. Rhett gasped at the touch. 

“Come here. I wanna show you something.” 

Rhett followed Link a few hundred feet into the woods where a rundown barn stood. “A barn? On top of the mountain?”

“Yeah. Over there is a small cabin. A long time ago, men would ride their horses up here to check on the town’s water supply. They’d barn the horses and rest in the cabin. The cabin is locked. The forestry department uses it from time to time. The water source is all dried up. But this barn? This is my secret spot. When I needed to be alone, I’d come up here. I never showed it to Liv or Randy. It’s my special place.”

“Wow. Thanks for sharing it with me, bo.” Rhett smiled and took in the old building. It was in surprisingly good shape for something that was forgotten. The roof was intact...mostly. 

“Hungry?” Link held up his bag. 

“Starving.”

 

The two laid on the picnic blanket, lunch long gone. Link rested his head on Rhett’s chest. Rhett absentmindedly drew circles on Link’s back. 

“Rhett?” Link lifted his head. Rhett looked into those eyes. Those startling blue eyes. Eyes he could get lost in. 

“Yeah?” 

“I...wanted to share something else with you up here?” 

Rhett sat up. “Share what? Is there like a secret waterfall or something?”

Link laughed. “No. No waterfall. Better.”

“What could be better than a waterfall...ooh…” Rhett was cut off by Link’s soft lips on his. “Link?”

Link threw a leg over Rhett’s lap, straddling him. His small ass pressed into Rhett’s dick, which was finding the whole situation rather straining. Link deepened the kiss, his hands trailing from Rhett’s neck down his chest. Long fingers began to unbutton his shirt. 

“Link...what are you doing?” He breathed heavily into Link’s sweaty neck. His hands found Link’s hips with ease. 

“I’m ready.” Link whispered into Rhett’s ear. 

It felt like a bolt of lightning coursing through his body. 

“Are you sure?” Rhett was unbuttoning Link’s shirt. 

“I love you. I want this. I want you.” He opened the fly to Rhett’s pants. “Please.”

“You love me?” Rhett pulled away from Link’s wandering lips. 

“Is that okay?” Link whispered.

“I love you too. More than I could ever say. I love you, Link. I love you, I love you, I love you.” He spoke between kisses. Between running his hands over every inch of his boyfriend. He pushed Link’s shirt from his shoulders and unzipped his shorts.

“We can stop whenever you want,” Rhett assured the small man on his lap. 

“I don’t wanna stop. I wanna stay like this forever.” 

Rhett laid Link down on the soft blanket and kissed him softly. 

Link whispered into Rhett’s lips. “How did I get so lucky?” 

 

Rhett looked to the naked man beside him as he dozed under the green canopy of new growth. His skin slick with sweat and sex. His long brunette hair mussed on Rhett’s shoulder. His soft breaths ticking Rhett’s skin. The birds chirped in the distance and Rhett knew. He found something...someone that meant more to him than anything. More than money. More than the past. More than life itself. Link opened his eyes and snuggled deeper into Rhett’s chest. “Whatcha thinking about?”

He kissed Link’s forehead. “I’m the lucky one.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one week!


	26. So Mushy: An Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final piece. An epilogue. A farewell to Sugar Springs. An end. A beginning.

* * *

* * *

 

“That’s it, Jade. That’s the last box.” The small dachshund sat patiently at Link’s feet, her tail sweeping the dust from the gravel driveway into a small cloud of dirt.  Link shut the door to his pickup truck with a sharp jut of his hip; his hands full with a large box marked “Videos” in scratchy permanent marker. He puffed out a breath of air in an effort to blow the hair out of his eyes. 

“Need some help?” A voice from the refinished porch called down to him. 

Link huffed as the hair fell into his eyes once more. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Looks like you are having some issues…” Rhett chuckled and met Link at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Fine…” Link tried to shove the box at Rhett. Rhett pushed the box back to Link’s chest and deftly raised a large hand to gently tuck the tuft of soft hair behind Link’s ear. Link felt his ears burn. “Dick.” 

“You love it.” Rhett kissed Link’s cheek and grabbed the heavy box. “Now come on. I’ve got dinner just about ready and a box of movies to watch.”

“You didn’t do it right,” Link pouted as Jade ran past Rhett and up the stairs to rest beside Barbara. 

Rhett sat the box down and wrapped his long arms around Link, pulling him close. 

“I didn’t, did I?” 

Link let his head fall to Rhett’s chest. “Nope.”

“Hmm.” 

“Say it. It’s my favorite thing.” 

Rhett released Link, grabbed the box and ascended the stairs. “Nah.”

“Dick.” Link, having not been far behind, stood beside Rhett as the sun set over the blue ridge mountains. He sighed with contentment. It was almost heaven. 

Rhett draped an arm over Link’s shoulder. “Welcome home, Asshole.” 

“It’s heaven.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and enjoying my silly little story. I love you all very much.


End file.
